Shattering The Illusion
by Mizuhashi Kyousuke
Summary: Hidup Namikaze Naruto selalu sulit. Kedua orangtuanya mengabaikannya, kembarannya selalu mengejeknya, dan penduduk desa membencinya. Mereka percaya Naruto adalah anak baik yang mempesona walaupun hidupnya berat, tetapi, sadarkah mereka bahwa itu semua adalah ilusi? Aizen-like!Naruto, Dark!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto. (Rated T for Violence and Abuse. Not Yaoi)
1. Page 1: Prologue

**Shattering The Illusion**

.

**Chapter 1: **Prologue

.

"_No one stands on the top of the world. Not you, not me, not even gods. But the unbearable vacancy of the throne in the sky is over. From now on...I will be sitting on it."_

_-Sousuke Aizen-_

.

_Oh, hai. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan ini kisahku. Ah ya, mari kita mulai dengan kisah tentang klanku, klan Uzumaki. Hm… Mari kita buka buku sejarah tentang klan Uzumaki, akan kucari sebentar…. Nah. Mari kita baca. "Klan Uzumaki, dikenal karena keahliannya dalam Fuuinjutsu, dan kapasitas chakra yang besar." Ah, sayangnya kapasitas chakraku sangat kecil. Sebagai setengah Uzumaki, aku tidak ahli dalam Fuuinjutsu karena, tempat aku dibesarkan untuk menjadi shinobi, oh tidak, aku tidak memanggil tempatku dibesarkan dengan sebutan rumah, itu pathetic kalau kalian tahu kehidupanku disana, ah, itu bisa dijelaskan nanti. Kembali ke topik. Ah ya, di tempatku dibesarkan tidak ada ahli Fuuinjutsu, mereka lebih memilih Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu. _

_Kembali ke klan Uzumaki. Hm… Banyak yang bilang klan Uzumaki tidak punya Kekkei Genkai, banyak yang bilang juga keahlian Fuuinjutsu mereka dan kapasitas chakra mereka yang besar adalah Kekkei Genkai mereka. Ah, ya, benar, klan Uzumaki mempunyai Kekkei Genkai. Bukan, bukan Kekkei Genkai pathetic yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Kekkei Genkai ini langka. Sama seperti Mokuton milik klan Senju yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju, dan Mangekyou Sharingan milik Klan Uchiha yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh beberapa orang saja. Selama ini, yang kutahu hanya ada dua orang yang mengaktifkan Kekkei Genkai ini. Aku, dan, penemu klan Uzumaki, Uzumaki Yamamoto. Ah… Semakin penasaran kah? _

_Hm, baiklah, akan kuberitahu. Kekkei Genkai ini bernama, Zanpakutou. Sebuah pedang. Ah, jangan kecewa, pedang ini bukan pedang biasa. Pedang ini adalah manifesti dari jiwa sang pengguna. Zanpakutou adalah bagian jiwa sang pemakai. Setiap Zanpakutou mempunyai kekuatan yang berbeda, kekuatan mereka baru 'terbuka' ketika sang pengguna berhasil mengaktifkan Shikai. Ah ya, Shikai adalah adalah 'initial release', bentuk Zanpakutou yang sebenarnya. Ah… Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Hm, Shikai adalah initial release, atau first release, memakai Shikai berarti membuka kekuatan sang Zanpakutou dengan menyebut nama Zanpakutou tersebut. Hm, seperti Uchiha yang mengaktifkan Sharingan. Ah ya, lalu ada second release, atau final release, Bankai. Aku adalah orang kedua yang berhasil mengaktifkan Shikai dan Bankai. Orang pertama? Tentu saja, Uzumaki Yamamoto dengan Zanpakutou-nya, Ryujin Jakka. Ah ya, kalau ada yang bertanya, Yamamoto sudah meninggal, kenapa tidak ada yang mencuri Zanpakutou-nya? Ah, kami bukan para 7 Sworsdmen of The Mist yang pathetic karena harus memberikan pedang kami kepada pemegang selanjutnya atau menguburnya bersama kami. Tidak, jika kami mati, berarti Zanpakutou kami juga mati karena mereka adalah bagian dari jiwa kami. _

_Ah, sampai situ dulu penjelasan tentang klan Uzumaki. Hm, mari kuperkenalkan kalian dengan Zanpakutouku, Kyoka Suigetsu. Ah, cantik bukan? Hm, aku menerima itu sebagai tanda iya. Hm… Mari kita lihat ceritaku, dan kutukanku. Sebelum kalian mendengarkan ceritaku, mari kita lihat namaku di Bingo Book saat masa kejayaanku._

"_Uzumaki Naruto / The Illusionist / The Reality Twister / …. Bla bla bla dan julukan lainnya." Ah, aku memang mempunyai banyak julukan. Dan, julukan yang paling kukagumi adalah, Penkhianat Terbesar Konoha melewati Madara dan Orochimaru. Keren, bukan, eh? "Rank: SSS (Flee on sight)" Shinobi kedua yang mendapatkan triple S-rank. Pertama? Tentu saja, partnerku, Madara Uchiha. Ah, partner? Ya, aku pernah berpartner dengannya. "Statistic: Ninjutsu – S, Taijutsu – A, Kenjutsu – SS, Fuuinjutsu – SS, Genjutsu – SSSS." Ah… Masa-masa kejayaan. Ah ya, aku tidak terlalu menyukai Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu, karena itu sudah biasa dipakai oleh seorang ninja. Aku lebih master memakai Fuinjutsu dan Genjutsu. Aku juga pengguna Genjutsu pertama yang mendapatkan SSSS-Rank dalam Genjutsu. Karena Genjutsu aku juga dikenal sebagai The Illusionist. Aku menyukai ilusi. Kenapa? Karena, aku bisa menipu pandangan kalian. Memanipulasi kenyataan. Kalian bisa melihat aku ada di depan mata kalian, padahal sebenarnya aku ada di belakang kalian. Aku bisa menipu penciuman kalian, aku bisa menimbulkan kalian rasa sakit tanpa menyentuh kalian. Hebat bukan? Itulah Genjutsu. Ah ya… Alasan aku menyukai Genjutsu juga berpengaruh pada masa kecilku yang… Ah, yang pathetic. Masa kecilku bisa kuceritakan nanti. _

_Ah, kembali ke topik. Hm… Catatan Kriminal? Menarik… Kalian bisa melihatnya nanti. Hm… Mari kita membicarkan sedikit tentangku. Hm… Bagaimana kalau aku memperkenalkan diriku lagi? Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, saat ini aku sedang berada di penjara International yang dibuat oleh kelima Negara Shinobi, aku berada di penjara terdalam disini. Ah ya, penjara ini juga disediakan untuk para kriminal S-Rank International. Hm, mari kita lanjutkan. Kesukaanku? Ah, tentu saja Kyoka Suigetsu, Zanpakutouku. Apa yang tidak kusukai? Hm… Mari kita lihat, aku tidak menyukai orang lemah karena mereka tidak berguna. Hobi? Ah hobi ya… Aku suka berbohong. Ah, seperti anak-anak bukan? Ya. Aku suka memanipulasi pikiran manusia, hm, menarik bukan? Lalu selanjutnya, mimpi? Mimpiku adalah menjadi Tuhan. Ah, kalian bisa bilang aku pathetic karena mimpiku menjadi tuhan tetapi sekarang aku terperangkap di penjara sialan ini. Tapi, akan kuberi kalian alasan. Aku mempunyai mimpi ini sejak aku berumur 7 tahun. Saat itu aku sedang 'dimainkan' oleh para penduduk desa. Aku saat itu dipukul, ditusuk, ditendang, ah.. intinya aku hampir mati disitu. Kenapa? Karena sesuatu yang bukan salahku. Hm, kalau kalian berpikir tentang Kyuubi, bukan. Ah, aku tidak suka bermain-main dengan peliharaan Madara atau bisa kalian sebut Kyuubi. _

_Sebelum aku lanjutkan, kalian harus tahu tentang keluargaku terlebih dahulu. Ibuku adalah Uzumaki Kushina, dan ayahku adalah Namikaze Minato yang saat itu adalah Yondaime Hokage. Aku mempunyai satu adik kandung, tidak bisa dibilang adik juga karena sebenarnya kita kembar, namanya adalah Namikaze Natsumi. Ia perempuan yang sangat cantik, bisa kubilang. Saat aku lahir, Kyuubi menyerang Konoha karena dikendalikan oleh pria bernama 'Tobi'. Ayahku, yang saat itu Hokage menghentikan Kyuubi dengan menyegelnya kedalam tubuh adikku, Natsumi. Saat itu juga, ayahku mengumumkan bahwa Natsumi adalah pahlawan desa. Ah.. Ya, mimpi burukku dimulai di hari itu. Di hari dimana aku lahir. _

_Natsumi selalu di pandang sebagai pahlawan bagi desa, awalnya ia selalu sombong dan memamerkan segalanya. Ayah dan ibuku, walau mereka tidak benci padaku, mereka selalu mengabaikanku dengan menunjukan 'favoritism' pada Natsumi. Masa kecilku adalah mimpi burukku. Aku selalu diabaikan orang-orang, bahkan orang tuaku, dan Natsumi sendiri selalu menjelek-jelekanku, aku selalu sendiri. Dan juga, ada beberapa orang di desa yang benci pada Natsumi dan menganggap Natsumi adalah Kyuubi, tetapi karena penjagaan ketat Hokage, mereka tidak bisa melampiaskan kebencian mereka pada Natsumi. Jadilah, aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi pelampiasan mereka. Tetapi apa? Orang tuaku tidak pernah perduli. Ketika aku pulang kerumah dengan luka-luka, mereka hanya berkata, 'Naruto, obati lukamu dan pergi ke kamar, lalu mandi. Aku akan berlatih bersama Natsumi.' Mereka bahkan tidak bertanya, 'Apa kamu tak apa-apa Naruto? Sini ibu obati.' Ah, menyakitkan untuk anak berumur 5 tahun bukan? _

_Ah ya… Sepertinya perkenalan tentang diriku sampai sini dahulu. Akan kuceritakan kisahku untuk menggapai mimpiku untuk menjadi tuhan. _

**Flashback: **14 Tahun Yang Lalu

**(A/N: Umur Naruto saat menjadi narasi, adalah 21 tahun. Berarti saat ini umur Naruto 7 Tahun.)**

"Otou-sama, bolehkah aku berlatih menjadi ninja?"

"Maaf Naruto, tetapi umurmu masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi ninja."

"Tetapi, Natsumi kenapa sudah berlatih menjadi ninja?"

"Itu karena Natsumi butuh latihan untuk mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi."

"Kakashi-oji-san sudah menjadi Chuunin di umurku…"

"Itu karena Kakashi saat itu hidup sendiri, ayah Kakashi meninggal saat ia umur 4 tahun dan Kakashi harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Karena itu ia menjadi Genin di umur 5 tahun. Dan Chuunin di umur 6 tahun."

"Oh… Baiklah. Aku akan pergi keluar. Sampai jumpa saat makan malam, Otou-sama!" Dengan itu, Naruto tersenyum dan berlari keluar dengan air mata.

Naruto bukan bocah 7 tahun biasa. Di umur 7 tahun, ia sangat cerdas. Ia juga sangat hebat mengontrol emosi untuk selalu terlihat tenang dan memberikan aura yang menyenangkan. Saat berumur 3 tahun, Naruto sudah ahli dalam membaca, padahal saat umur segitu Natsumi masih berlatih membaca. Ia selalu mendengarkan diam-diam pelajaran membaca yang diberikan orang tuanya pada Natsumi dan ia juga diam-diam belajar. Dalam waktu 3 bulan, ia sudah bisa membaca dengan lancar. Hebat, bukan?

Karena sudah bisa membaca, saat itu Naruto sangat gemar membaca. Ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan rumahnya diam-diam. Ia tidak ingin kemampuan membacanya diketahui oleh orang tuanya walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin diakui oleh orang tuanya.

Ia selalu mencoba mendapatkan perhatian orang tuanya sejak berumur 5 tahun, tetapi ia menyerah beberapa bulan lalu dan ia yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian orang tuanya dan orang tuanya akan selalu menyayangi Natsumi. Di luar, ia terlihat biasa saja, tetapi di dalam, ia sangat sakit. Bocah berumur 7 tahun mana yang tidak sakit kalau di abaikan oleh orang tuanya. Ya memang, Naruto tergolong sangat pintar di umur 7 tahun, tetapi ia juga bocah 7 tahun biasa yang memerlukan kasih sayang. Ia selalu menangis. Tetapi tidak, ia menganggap bahwa menangis itu untuk orang lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Jadilah ia menutup emosinya dengan emosi ceria, kalem, dan selalu senang. Ia juga saat berumur 5 tahun menyelinap ke ruang perpustakaan, dan menemukan buku tentang sifat, emosi, dan gerak-gerik manusia. Ia menghafal dan mempelajari buku itu selama satu tahun. Dan ia saat ini sudah ahli membaca ekspresi manusia, dan menebak apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik seseorang.

Saat berumur 4 tahun, ia juga senang 'mencuri' gulungan-gulungan Fuinjutsu yang berada di perpustakaan ayahnya dan kemudian mengembalikannya tanpa diketahui ayahnya. Ya, Naruto sudah membuka aliran chakranya saat berumur 3 tahun. Ia memerlukan waktu 2 detik untuk membuka aliran chakranya sementara Natsumi membutuhkan sepuluh menit. Kenapa? Karena membuka aliran chakra butuh ketenangan. Saat itu Naruto selalu tenang dan dapat membukanya dalam waktu 2 detik, tetapi Natsumi membutuhkan waktu 10 menit karena ia tidak sabar. Sejak saat membuka aliran chakranya, Naruto mulai menyelinap ke perpustakaan ayahnya dan mencari gulungan untuk jutsu. Ia tahu, pasti Minato akan membuat Natsumi mempelajari Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu, karena itu ia memilih membaca tentang Fuinjutsu.

Saat ini, semua gulungan Fuinjutsu di perpustakaan ayahnya sudah ia baca, ia juga saat ini sudah membuat beberapa Fuinjutsu, yang tentunya orang tuanya dan Natsumi tidak tahu. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Naruto bisa membaca tanpa tidak ada yang mengajari. Bisa dibilang, kemampuan Fuinjutsu Naruto setara high Chuunin. Kenapa? Ia sudah membaca semua gulungan Fuinjutsu milik perpustakaan ayahnya yang berjumlah ratusan dan sudah mempraktekannya. Tetapi ia tidak punya instruktor yang memberi tahu bahwa benar atau tidak, penulisan kaligrafinya terlalu melenceng atau bagaimana. Karena itu ia masih high Chuunin level walaupun ia sudah membuat beberapa Fuinjutsu.

Salah satu Fuinjutsu favoritnya adlah Gravity Seal yang ia buat khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak seperti Gravity Seal yang lainnya yang membuat tubuh kita menjadi berat. Gravity Seal buatan Naruto membuat tubuh Naruto lebih enteng 10 kali lipat. Ia selalu menempelkan Gravity Sealnya di badannya, kalau ia butuh menaikan kecepatannya, ia membuat satu buah handseal tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Walaupun membuat tubuh Naruto lebih ringan, ia juga memakai Gravity Seal untuk memberatkan badan agar ia bisa menambahkan kecepatannya. Saat ini, di badan Naruto terdapat Gravity Seal yang beratnya 20 kg. Jika Naruto melepas kedua Gravity Seal yang ia pakai, kecepatannya setara dengan low Jounin walaupun masih berumur 7 tahun.

Sampai saat ini, ia hanya tahu beberapa Ninjutsu. Dan Taijutsunya masih ia usahakan. Sementara Genjutsunya setara dengan Fuinjutsunya. Walaupun kapasitas chakranya besar, kontrol Chakra Naruto sudah 90%. Ia selalu melatih chakra control-nya di waktu luang sejak 3 tahun tepat keesokan harinya setelah Naruto membuka aliran chakranya dan membaca gulungen tentang chakra control. Orang tuanya? Tetap saja tidak tahu. Mereka tidak terlalu meperhatikan Naruto dan tidak memerhatikan tubuh Naruto yang saat ini lebih berotot dan lebih 'dewasa' dari kebanyakan anak berumur 7 tahun.

Satu-satunya orang yang tahu kehebatan Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah Uchiha Itachi. Setelah memperhatikan Naruto berlatih saat pulang dari misi, Itachi mengajarkannya beberapa Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu untuk Naruto. Mereka sering _sparring _beberapa kali dan suka adu Genjutsu. Biasanya setiap Naruto mempunyai Genjutsu yang ia buat sendiri, ia mengetesnya pada Itachi untuk meminta pendapatnya dan Itachi selalu memberinya saran untuk 'Cara membuat Jutsu'. Hubungan Naruto dengan Itachi saat ini adalah seperti adik dan kakak. Mereka menceritakan masalah satu sama lain dan saling memberikan saran. Itachi menganggap Naruto sebagai adik, sementara adik kandung Itachi, Sasuke, ia tidak terlalu menyukainya. Sasuke tumbuh besar dengan sifat seperti Fugaku, arogan, sombong, dan lainnya. Karena itu Itachi tidak suka. Ibu Itachipun, Mikoto juga menikahi Fugaku karena terpaksa oleh ibu dan ayah Mikoto.

"AAAAA!"

Teriakan wanita terdengar di telinga Naruto. Dari nada teriakannya, itu adalah teriakan ketakutan daripada teriakan shock atau teriakan bahagia. Naruto melihat sekeliling, ia berada di 'Danger Zone' Konoha. Area dimana runtuhan-runtuhan Konoha bekas serangan Kyuubi. Runtuhan ini sangat parah, karena itu tidak bisa diperbaiki dan didiami saja. Banyak yang bilang ada sarang bandit disini, hantu, atau makhluk tidak jelas lainnya.

"AAAAA!"

Teriakan wanita itu terdengar lagi. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah suara wanita itu. Dengan mengandalkan insting dan pendengaran, Naruto kini berada di gang kecil di antara dua buah gedung besar. Di akhir gang itu jalan buntu, ia juga melihat ada wanita disana. Ia terlihat 3 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto, ia mempunyai rambut hitam sebahu **(A/N: Rambut Rukia Kuchiki setelah Aizen/Hogyoku Arc)**, Ia tidak memakai baju atau celana, dan kini hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Ia dikelilingi oleh 3 laki-laki yang melepaskan celana mereka.

'_Manusia… Adakah seorang manusia saja yang mempunyai moral dan etika seperti Itachi-nii? Tch. Kalau begini aku akan menjadi tuhan saja!' _Pikir Naruto. Sejak 5 tahun, Naruto selalu ingin menjadi yang namanya 'tuhan' dari sebuah percakapan bersama seorang pria tua miskin yang ia tolong.

**Flashback**

Naruto kini sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah-tengah Konoha. Ia sedag berpikir sehingga ia berjalan tak terarah. Saat ini ia sedang berpikir tentang membuat Fuuinjutsu baru atau mungkin sebuah Genjutsu baru. Ia masih berada di pikirannya sampai ia melihat pria tua yang sedang sedih dan memandang ke sebuah kedai ramen. Pakaiannya sangat kotor, dan dari wajahnya dan penampilannya, ia terlihat seperti orang kelas bawah.

'_Hm.. Dari ekspresinya, tentu saja ia keliatan sedih. Matanya memancarkan aura kesendirian dan luka yang sangat dalam. Hampir sama sepertiku, tetapi, orang ini lebih berpengalaman. Dari bajunya, terlihat sekali ia baru saja mendapatkan luka dilihat lubang besetan yang berada di bajunya dan noda darah yang terlihat seperti 2 hari. Ah, terlihat lapar. Ia mempunyai tato berinisial K.A. Ah… Sepertinya ia mempunyai memori buruk dengan orang yang berinisial K.A karena terlihat sekali ia ingin menghapus tato itu dilihat dari noda di sekitar tato yang sepertinya dibersihkan dan digosok oleh air. Petinju? Bukan bukan… Pelaut? Ah, buruh? Hm, bukan. Menganggur? Tidak. Tangannya terlalu berotot untuk seoang yang menganggur. Badannya juga terlihat seperti orang yang sering latiha. Ah, pelaut. Tangannya terlihat berotot sedikit, itu berarti ia sering berlatih dengan tangan atau sering mengangkat benda yang berat. Bukan Shinobi karena ia terlihat tidak bisa apa-apa. Hm.. Dari bau laut di tangannya, ia baru dipecat dari pekerjaannya dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang buruk.' _Naruto mulai menganalisis. Ia sudah terbiasa menganalisis orang yang baru ia temui, kalau aman, ia akan selalu bertaya apakah yang ada di pikirannya benar atau tidak. Biasanya ia selalu benar dengan tingkat keberhasilan 90%. Tetapi untuk seseorang yang menyembunyikan ekspresinya seperti Itachi atau beberapa anggota klan Aburame yang ia temui ketika ikut ayahnya untuk pergi mengunjungi Klan-klan, ia sering salah.

'_Ah, dia kelaparan. Mungkin aku akan membelikannya ramen yang ia lihat.' _Pikir Naruto, dengan itu, ia segera pergi ke kedai ramen. Setelah membeli ramen dari Ichiraku Ramen, nama kedai ramen yang Naruto beli, ia kembali berjalan ke arah pak tua yang ia lihat tadi. Pak tua itu memberikan Naruto pandangan berharap, Naruto tau itu. Naruto segera membalasnya dengan senyuman, lalu memberikannya bungkusan ramen yang Naruto beli.

"Makanlah. Aku tau bapak tidak makan selama dua hari, kan?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Pak tua itu terlihat kaget dengan deduksi Naruto, tetapi kembali pada pandangan yang menunjukan ia sangat senang. Setelah berterima kasih, pak tua itu mengambil bungkusan ramen yang dibeli Naruto dan memakannya dengan cepat.

Selesai makan, Naruto langsung memberi botol minuman yang selalu ia bawa ketika pergi ke manapun, pak tua itu langsung menggapai botol minum Naruto dan meminumnya sampai habis. Wajahnya kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto dengan malu karena telah merepotkannya.

"Tidak apa. Aku berkecukupan lebih, jadi sebotol air minum dan sebungkus ramen tidak masalah." Naruto tersenyum kembali. Pak tua itu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain tersenyum kembali.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih anak muda! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membayar kebaikanmu ini!" Seru pak tua itu.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, "Tidak apa, kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Naruto, ia lalu men-_unseal_ kotak P3K yang selalu ia segel di tangan kirinya kalau ia memerlukannya. "Buka bajunya, aku akan mengobati lukamu." Ucap Naruto.

Pak tua itu langsung menggelengkan wajahnya. "Tidak usah. Makanan dan minuman sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Jawab Pak tua itu.

Naruto lalu memberinya senyum lagi. "Tidak apa, kau tidak merepotkanku, kok. Aku juga tidak tega kalau memberikan seseorang makan dan minum tetapi tidak mengobati lukanya." Ucap Naruto.

Pak tua itu hanya mengangguk. Selanjutnya, Naruto memerban beberapa bagian luka sang pak tua. Pak tua itu terlihat lebih berbaikan dan tersenyum senang.

"Siapa namamu, anak muda? Kau sangat baik. Aku sangat, sangat berterima kasih." Ucap sang pak tua dengan nada yang sangat senang.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Naruto, sebenarnya, nama Naruto adalah Namikaze Naruto. Melihat kedua orang tuanya selalu mengabaikannnya, Naruto memakai marga Uzumaki. Naruto selalu tertarik dengan klan Uzumaki dan selalu membaca sejarah tentangnya. Dan juga, ibunya juga adalah Uzumaki. Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk memakai marga Uzumaki.

"Terimakasih Naruto-san. Namaku adalah Daisuke Asetsu." Ucap Daisuke.

Naruto hanya terserum. "Maaf, ini hanya dugaanku. Dilihat dari tubuh bapak dan bau laut, bapak ini mantan pelaut ya? Postur tubuh anda sangat perfect untuk seorang pelaut. Dan lalu, anda terbiasa mengangkat barang berat dilihat dari beberapa otot tangan yang hampir robek karena mengangkat sesuatu yang sangat berat. Maaf karena tidak sopan, apa anda habis dipecat dari pekerjaan anda?" Tanya Naruto.

Daisuke terlihat sangat shock dengan analisis Naruto sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Aku.. adalah mantan pelaut yang bekerja dibawah orang bernama Gato. Ia selalu memperkejakanku dengan seenaknya dengan menyuruhku mengangkat barang yang sangat berat, memberi gaji yang sedikit, dan lain-lainnya. Aku sudah muak bekerja dengannya, tetapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena keluargaku sangat miskin. Gato adalah salah satu pengusaha terkaya di dunia. Awalnya, orang tua Gato membuat bisnis Gato sangat hebat dan mendapat hormat dari beberapa pekerjanya. Tetapi, mereka berdua meninggal, semenjak mereka meninggal, Gato mengambil perusahaan. Sejak itu, perusahaan semakin kotor. Gato sering menculik wanita untuk menjadi mainannya, menyogok beberapa shinobi, lalu menjual barang-barang illegal. Ia juga menurunkan gaji para pekerja dengan drastis. Banyak yang ingin keluar, tetapi ia selalu menyewa bandit untuk membunuh yang mencoba keluar pekerjaan untuk menikauti pekerja yang tersisa. Sampai suatu hari, istriku diculik dan dijadikan pekerja sex salah satu bandit Gato, dan anakku satu-satunya juga dibunuhnya karena berusaha memyelamatkan istriku." Dengan itu, setitik air mata keluar dari mata sang pak tua.

"Aku, tahu bahwa jika melawan Gato aku akan mati, diam-diam mengecek keadaan istriku dan berusaha lari dari jangkauan Gato, tetapi telat. Aku melihat istriku terbaring tak bernyawa. Tak tahan lagi, aku kabur dari Gato. Sayangnya, Gato sadar bahwa aku berusaha kabur dan menyuruh satu banditnya untuk membunuhku. Aku mendapatkan luka-luka ini dengan berusaha melawan sang bandit. Pada akhirnya, aku beruntung dan berhasil membunuhnya. Aku berjalan tanpa arah selama dua hari, dan akhirnya aku berada disini dan bertemu dengan anda, Naruto-san." Selesai Daisuke. Ia membiarkan beberapa air mata keluar dari matanya walaupun ia ingin menahan untuk tidak menangis.

Sementara Naruto, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Ia akan membunuh orang bernama Gato ini suatu saat nanti. "Tenang saja, Daisuke-san. Aku akan berusaha mencari bajingan bernama Gato ini." Ucap Naruto dengan determinasi di wajahnya. "Kenapa tuhan tidak adil? Hidupku juga hampir sama sepertimu… Tetapi aku masih mempunyai keluarga dan tempat tinggal…" Ucap Naruto pelan.

Tetapi, Daisuke mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia memberikan senyuman sedih. "Aku juga bertanya seperti itu.. Lalu menurutku, tuhan itu tidak ada. Kalau saja tuhan itu ada, ia tidak akan membuat makhluknya menderita. Andaikan… aku menjadi tuhan." Lirih Daisuke.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memandang Daisuke dengan tampang tanda tanya. "Menjadi… tuhan?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

Daisuke memberi Naruto senyuman. "Ya, menjadi tuhan. Dengan menjadi tuhan, kita bisa melakukan apapun dan orang-orang akan mencintai kita. Tidak ada yang berani melawan kita, karena tidak ada yang berani, maka akan tercipta kedamaian. Andaikan aku menjadi tuhan, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau tanpa ada orang yang protes, bahkan seorang Kage pun tidak akan berani protes. Kage adalah raja, sedang aku adalah tuhan. Aku bisa meminta apapun yang kumau." Ucap Daisuke

Naruto memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. _'Menjadi… tuhan?' _Pikirnya.

"Apa mimpimu, anak muda?" Tanya Daisuke.

"Mimpi… Ah, aku tidak mempunyai mimpi. Em… Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak tahu alasanku untuk terus hidup." Naruto memberikan Daisuke senyum kesedihan.

Daisuke mengangguk, lalu tersenyum. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan mimpimu dan tujuanmu untuk hidup, anak muda." Jawab Daisuke.

Naruto berdiri, "Sudah hampir malam. Saatnya aku pulang. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi besok pagi jam 9 disini, Daisuke-san!" Dengan itu, Naruto pergi.

Semenjak saat itu, Naruto selalu bersama Daisuke selama 2 bulan. Hubungan mereka sangat baik seperti ayah dan anak. Naruto sudah menceritakan pada Daisuke tentang hidupnya dan menceritakan bahwa ia adalah anak dari Hokage, tetapi Hokage tidak memperdulikannya dan lebih memilih Natsumi, kembarannya. Saat itu, Daisuke marah, tetapi Naruto menenangkannya. Sayangnya, di akhir bulan kedua, Daisuke dibunuh oleh sahabatnya sendiri saat masih bekerja bersama Gato, di depan Naruto sendiri. Saat itu Naruto sangat marah dan sedih. Salah satu orang yang berharga untuknya dibunuh di depannya sendiri, dan orang yang membunuhnya tidak merasa bersalah!

Saat itu juga, Naruto langsung membunuh pembunuh 'ayahnya' di tempat.

Dan saat itu juga, di dalam, Naruto menjadi orang yang berbeda walaupun di luar ia tetap menjadi orang yang sama.

Dan saat itu juga, ia mempunyai mimpi dan tujuan untuk hidup. Ia akan menjadi tuhan.

"Tidak ada yang berdiri di atas dunia…. Bukan kau, bukan aku, dan juga bukan dewa. Namun, sekarang posisi itu sudah tidak kosong lagi. Mulai sekarang… Aku akan duduk di posisi itu." Lirih Naruto.

**End Flashback**

Kembali ke kenyataan, perhatian Naruto kembali ke arah para bandit yang ingin memperkosa seseorang. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Naruto menancapkan sebuah kunai di kepala salah satu bandit. Tanpa ingin menghabiskan waktu lagi, Naruto melempar dua buah kunai ke leher dan kepala 2 orang lainnya.

Melihat kedua orang tersebut jatuh, Naruto menyeringai sedikit. "Ah… Sepertinya aku lupa untuk setidaknya membiarkan mereka mengucapkan kata terakhir mereka.." Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita yang barusan ia tolong. Ia tersenyum, "Ah nona.. Maaf untuk membiarkanmu melihat adegan yang tidak pantas."

Perempuan itu memandang Naruto dengan shock. Perasaan gembira menghampiri tubuhnya. Ia kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya, lalu berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan para bandit yang tidak menghargai harga diri seorang wanita.." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum hangat pada wanita yang ia tolong. "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Hikari. Hikari Sumiken."

Naruto tersenyum balik. "Baiklah, Hikari-chan, aku harus pergi, orang tua ku mencariku. Ah ya… Di sekitar sini tidak ada siapa-siapa, jadi, kau tidak akan mendapat masalah ketika berjalan pulang. Sampai jumpa." Dengan itu, Naruto lari menuju ke rumahnya.

Hari ini seperti hari biasa untuk Naruto Namikaze. Seperti biasa, ia akan Bangun karena alarm sialan yang ia pasang, membersihkan kasurnya, mandi, sarapan, men-death glare Natsumi sebentar, pergi setelah pamit dengan Otou-sama dan Kaa-sama nya, memikirkan tentang inventasi Fuinjutsu atau Genjutsu, menolong jika ada yang perlu bantuan, pulang ke rumah, makan malam ditemani dengan suara orang tuanya yang selalu memuji Natsumi, mencuci piring bekas makanannya, pergi ke kamar, dan kemudian tidur.

Tetapi… Naruto lupa satu hal yang biasanya terjadi diantara waktu pulang dan makan malam. Yaitu… para massa yang membenci Kyuubi dan melampiaskan kebencian mereka pada Naruto. Pandangan penuh kebencian tertuju pada Naruto.

"_Ah, shit." _Adalah satu-satunya yang Naruto pikir sebelum para massa memberi Naruto pelajaran.

Ditendang di bagian perut berkali-kali, dilemparkan batu, kecil maupun besar, kadang ditusuk dengan sebuah pisau dapur walaupun bukan di bagian yang vital.

Pasrah, Naruto hanya menutup matanya dan memikirkan kehidupannya yang lebih baik di surga, itupun kalau ia diperbolehkan untuk ke surga oleh Kami.

Di hari itu Naruto sadar satu hal tentang manusia.

Betapa sadisnya semua manusia. Walaupun Hokage sekalipun. Para penduduk ini memukul Naruto tanpa rasa kasihan hanya karena ia kakak kembar dari Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Tetapi, jika Naruto membantai semuanya dan menyisakan satu orang, orang itu akan berkata bahwa Naruto monster tanpa sadar bahwa mereka melakukan hal yang lebih buruk untuk Naruto.

'_Kalau begini terus… Aku akan menjadi tuhan suatu saat nanti dengan cara apapun, dan aku akan membalas mereka…' _Itulah pemikiran terakhir Naruto sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

…

Tanpa disadari Naruto, Natsumi memandang kembarannya itu dengan ekspresi kaget dan takut. Mulutnya terbuka, ia tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa. Disana terbaring kakaknya yang habis dihabisi oelh para penduduk, dan Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Kakaknya, ia yang selalu melindunginya, walaupun ia selalu arogan padanya. Kakaknya yang selalu ia ejek tetapi masih selalu baik padanya. Kakaknya, yang Natsumi selalu ingin buktikan bahwa ia tidak dibutuhkan di keluarga, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum pada Natsumi.

Setidaknya, begitulah yang ia kira.

Dan disana, kakaknya terbaring pingsan dan ia tak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan. Hell, ia bahkan tidak tahu sama sekali kakaknya. Kakaknya selalu tahu segalanya tentang Natsumi dan membuat Natsumi muak dengan ke 'sok tahuan'-nya walaupun semua yang dikatakan kakaknya benar, tetapi, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kakaknya. Dan, akhir-akhir ini kakaknya selalu keluar pergi dan semakin lama semakin dingin.

…Dan oh, sekarang ia baru sadar kalau ia terus mengabaikan kakaknya. Dan sepertinya orang tuanya juga.

'**Kenapa kau tidak tolong dia, bodoh?' **Tanya Kyuubi, yang marah dengan aksi Natsumi. Semenjak Natsumi mulai mengakses chakra Kyuubi, Kyuubi tahu bahwa Natsumi adalah bodoh. Mencoba memakai chakranya di umur yang sangat muda hanya akan membuat chakra Kyuubi mengaruhkan pemikirannya menjadi buruk. Chakra Kyuubi penuh dengan kebencian. Dengan otak anak berumur 7 tahun, tentu saja otaknya tidak bisa menahan rasa kebencian di chakra Kyuubi. Sangat, sangat bodoh. Jika ingin mengakses chakranya, setidaknya ia harus berumur 13 tahun. Orang tuanyapun juga, sangat bodoh.

'_A-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kau diam saja, bodoh! Lagipula, dia yang salah! Dia pasti berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada penduduk!' _Teriak Natsumi pada demon yang ada dalam tubuhnya itu.

'**Kau tidak pernah mengetahui kakakmu dan keadaannya, ya?' **Tanya Kyuubi dengan seringaian kecil di wajahnya.

'_Apa maksudmu?' _Tanya Natsumi balik dengan ekspresi bingung.

'**Bodoh. Aku selalu memperhatikan kakakmu lewat pandanganmu. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya dengan topeng ceria. Apakah kau tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia selalu kesepian? Bahwa ia selalu diabaikan oleh kedua orang tuamu yang lebih menyayangimu? Ketika aku menyerang desa, banyak yang mati. Keluarga yang mati itu sangat membenciku dan selalu ingin menghabisimu. Karena kau selalu dijaga ketat oleh ayahmu itu, karena itu, mereka melampiaskan kemarahan mereka pada kakakmu, bodoh.'**

Mata Natsumi melebar, ia shock. Sangat shock. Ia tidak tahu bahwa yang menyebabkan semua ini pada kakaknya dari awal adalah… ia. Ia diam saja tidak menjawab Kyuubi dan memutuskan koneksi mental mereka.

Mungkin ia akan memberi kesempatan untuk kakaknya dan ia akan berubah.

…Ah, betapa naïve-nya dia. Tetapi, semua sudah terlambat.

…

**(Naruto Mindscape)**

Naruto membuka matanya dan ia kini berada di sebuah danau. Ia berdiri dan ia merasakan bahwa ia berdiri di atas air. Di sekitarnya, terdiri bunga-bunga yang melayang di atas air. Suasananya gelap karena disini terlihat seperti malam, komplit dengan pandangan bulan purnama di langit dan cahayanya.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Satu detik yang lalu, sebuah pisau dapur ditusuk ke pundaknya dan bagian kepala belakangnya ditendang salah satu penduduk, dan kemudian ia sekarang di tengah-tengah danau, melayang dan vice versa.

"_Ah… Ternyata kau sudah datang untuk menemuiku…" _Terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita, beberapa detik kemudian, seorang wanita yang memakai Yukata berwarna pink muncul. Rambutnya panjang sepunggung dan lurus. Rambutnya juga berwarna putih, dan badannya sangat langsing.

"Menarik. Beberapa detik yang lalu aku dihajar oleh para penduduk dan detik kemudian aku berdiri melayang di atas air dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik yang entah berasal darimana. Biar kutebak, ini bukan di dunia lagi? Ah, kalau bukan dunia, berarti aku sudah mati. Dan… hm, tak kusangka surga akan membosankan seperti ini. Dan, ah… kau pasti Kami? Ah… Aku merasa terhormat untuk menemuimu, Kami-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya dengan hormat disertai nada inosennya.

Orang yang Naruto kira Kami hanya tertawa kecil. _"Ah, Naruto-kun… Aku bukan Kami. Aku adalah Zanpakutou-mu." _Ucap wanita itu.

Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Zanpakutou?"

Setelah menjelaskan tentang sejarah klan Uzumaki, Zanpakutou, Reaitsu, Shikai, dan Bankai yang sepertinya terlihat seperti berjam-jam, Naruto hanya bisa menahan otaknya agar tidak meledak akibat informasi yang berlebihan.

"Jadi… kau bilang kita adalah satu? Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku? Ah, semuanya sangat membingungkan," Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Oke, karena kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau, bagaimana kalau kau kuberi nama karena Uzumaki Naruto terdengar seperti lelaki," Naruto mengusap dagunya dengan posisi berpikir. "Ah, bagaimana kalau Uzumaki Naruko, hm? Cocok bukan?" Tanya Naruto.

Perempuan itu hanya tertawa kecil sebelum melihat Naruto dengan keseriusan di wajahnya. _"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, tidak usah berpura-pura lagi. Aku adalah kau, jadi aku tahu bahwa itu semua adalah topengmu," _Mendengar ini, wajah Naruto tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum bahagia, tersenyum seperti menyeringai. _"Dan, aku sudah mempunyai nama." _Jawab perempuan itu.

Naruto agak melebarkan matanya. "Kau mempunyai nama? Siapa namamu?"

"_Ah, kalau kau mendengar namaku, kau juga akan mendapatkan Shikai. Bagaimanapun, kau sepertinya tidak bisa mendengar namaku. Namaku adalah….." _

"Ah, Kyouka Suigetsu? Hm, menarik dan nama yang cantik. Cocok dengan suasana disini, eh?" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang menyebarkan pesonanya.

Kyouka Suigetsu shock, matanya melebar sedikit. Tidak ada yang pernah mendapatkan Shikai saat pertama kali mendengarkan nama Zanpakutou mereka. Tentu saja ini sangat mengagetkan Kyouka Suigetsu. _"Kau.. Bisa mendengar namaku?" _Tanyanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

Naruto mengangguk dan menyeringai lagi. "Apakah itu pertanda buruk, hm?"

Kyouka Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Justru pertanda baik. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa mendengarkan nama roh Zanpakutou saat pertama kali bertemu." _Jawab Kyouka Suigetsu.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya. "Bukankah kau bilang satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai Zanpakutou di dunia ini adalah Uzumaki Yamamoto? Ia hanya satu dan kau berkata 'tidak ada yang pernah' itu mengansumsikan bahwa ada pengguna Zanpakutou lain atau ada dimensi lain dimana orang-orang disana bertarung dengan menggunakan Zanpakutou? Teori pertama lebih logis daripada Teori kedua, tetapi, hey, di dunia ini tidak ada yang logis dan apapun bisa terjadi." Jelas Naruto.

Kyouka Suigetsu melebarkan matanya sedikit sebelum tersenyum. _"Ah.. Ternyata kau memang pintar. Kedua Teori-mu benar. Kita sebenarnya berasal dari dunia lain bernama Seireitei dimana mereka semua menggunakan Zanpakutou untuk bertarung dan berperang. Sayangnya, kita dihancurkan oleh sebuah entity bernama 'Quincy' yang dipimpin oleh orang bernama Juuha Bach. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya, Yamamoto menggunakan keahliannya untuk pergi ke dunia lain dengan Ryujin Jakka. Dan, setelahnya seperti yang aku beritahukan." _Jawab Kyouka Suigetsu. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"_Dan… kau adalah pemegang-ku yang ketiga." _Lanjut Kyouka Suigetsu.

Naruto tidak menunjukan emosinya dan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung.

Kyouka Suigetsu melihat ini, ia tersenyum, _"Roh Zanpakutou berpindah kepada orang lain ketika penggunanya mati. Tetapi, Roh Zanpakutou berpindah pada orang yang ditentukan oleh Kami sendiri dan orang yang kapasitas Reaitsu mereka melebihi manusia biasa. Kau Naruto, alasan kau mempunyai kapasitas chakra yang sedikit karena kau mempunyai Reaitsu yang banyak. Dan sebelum kau bertanya lagi, sebaiknya aku harus memberimu memori dari pemegangku sebelumnya, Sousuke Aizen." _Dengan itu, Kyouka Suigetsu mengetuk dahi Naruto dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Setelah apa yang dilakukan Kyouka Suigetsu, Naruto langsung mendapat memori yang sangat banyak. Saat Aizen masih kecil, impiannya yang sama sepertinya, mengubah kapten Gotei 13 menjadi Hollow, merekruit Gin dan Tousen, membuat copy dari Hougyoku dan mengetesnya pada orang-orang di distrik Rokungai, memanipulasi Momo Hinamori dan yang lainnya, lalu saat Invasi Ryoka ia membuat mayat dirinya sendiri, menusuk Gotei 13 dari belakang, mengambil Hougyoku yang asli dari tubuh Rukia Kuchiki, membuat Espada, berperang di Kota Karakura, dikalahkan oleh Ichigo Kurosaki dan disegel oleh Kisuke Urahara.

Setelah mendapat semua memorinya, Naruto tersenyum, "Ah… Aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau aku menyukai orang bernama Aizen ini. Dia jenius. Dan dia tahu bahwa dunia ini perlu Tuhan, tetapi para Shinigami bodoh itu malah menghentikannya. Ah sudahlah.. Aku akan meneruskan ambisinya karena ambisinya sama denganku."

Kyouka Suigetsu mendesah. _"Haah.. Sudah kuduga. Sebagai Zanpakutou-mu, aku tidak bisa melarangmu dan harus loyal padamu. Ingat, walaupun kau mempunyai memori Aizen, tubuhmu masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan semua kemampuannya dan kau harus berlatih." _Ucap Kyouka Suigetsu.

Naruto hanya menyeringai. "Ah… Aku memang suka berlatih." Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Naruto sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"_Ah.. Naruto-kun, sepertinya kau sudah bangun. Kalau kau ingin bertemuku lagi, kau hanya perlu bermeditasi. Sampai jumpa." _Dengan itu mata Naruto terbuka.

Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat adalah langit biru. Dan ia baru ingat ia masih di tengah jalan. _'Ukh… Berapa lama aku berbicara dengan Kyouka Suigetsu?' _Pikir Naruto. _'Ah, lupakan. Aku harus memikirkan rencanaku mulai sekarang. Aku sudah punya memori dan kekuatan. Tinggal berlatih.. Dan mungkin aku akan menjadi kuat. Dan… Mereka akan tahu kalau mereka memilih musuh yang salah. Mulai sekarang aku harus berakting ceria, dan aku harus mengubah aura-ku menjadi nyaman di dekat orang-orang. Ah…. Ini semakin menarik. Tinggal mencari bawahan yang loyal seperti Gin dan Tousen yang membenci desa ini.' _Pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum menyeringai. _'Mungkin aku harus mengganti penampilanku. Ah.. Aku akan mngganti penampilanku seperti Aizen. Penampilannya lumayan keren.' _Dengan itu, Naruto menuju toko baju dan senjata di Konoha setelah mengambil Kyoka Suigetsu-nya.

…

**-Hokage Mansion-**

Di sofa, seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang pucat sepunggung dan mata hazel coklat **(A/N: Mata Kushina, author gatau warna mata Kushina.)** ia memakai sebuah daster berwarna merah dengan simbol Uzumaki di belakangnya. Wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang sedih dan khawatir.

Kushina, melihat putri kesayangannya sedang sedih, menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia memeluk Natsumi dari samping. "Ada apa sayang?" Tanyanya.

Natsumi melihat ke arah ibunya sebentar sebelum melihat kebawah lagi. "Ini tentang… Naruto." Jawabnya.

Kushina sedikit shock. Jarang sekali Natsumi memikirkan Naruto, bukan jarang, tetapi tidak pernah. Kushina juga akhirnya memikirkan Naruto. _'Naruto… Oh ya, Naruto. Hm… Aku jarang melihatnya. Ah.. Dia paling hanya bermain bersama temannya. Eh tunggu…. Apa dia punya teman? Oh.. Aku baru ingat… Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto walaupun aku satu rumah dengannya.. Aku merasa dia seperti orang asing. Uh… Ibu macam apa aku ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anaknya..' _Kembali ke kenyataan, Kushina melihat ke arah putrinya lagi, "Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Tanyanya.

Natsumi diam saja. "Ia… Dia tadi dihajar oleh penduduk, Kaa-chan." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Natsumi mengeluarkan air mata. "Dan… dan aku hanya diam saja… Aku tak tahu harus apa… Ja-jadi aku kesini…" Lanjutnya.

Kushina shock. Anaknya dihajar oleh para penduduk? Oh, penduduk akan melihat kenapa ia dipanggil 'The Red Harbanero'. "Dia.. dia dihajar oleh penduduk, kenapa?" Tanya Kushina yang pertama kalinya entah kenapa khawatir pada anaknya.

"Dia… dihajar oleh penduduk karena… Kyuubi." Jawab Natsumi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kyuubi?" Kushina semakin bingung. Apa hubungannya Naruto dengan Kyuubi?

"Beberapa penduduk desa membenci Kyuubi karena orang yang mereka cintai meninggal karena Kyuubi. Mereka mencoba melampiaskannya padaku, tetapi karena Tou-chan, mereka tidak bisa dan akhirnya melampiaskannya pada Naruto. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan ini berlangsung…" Jawab Natsumi, masih menangis dan mencoba menghentikan air mata yang keluar, ia kemudian mengusap matanya.

Kushina shock lagi. Ia baru ingat kalau Naruto sering pulang dengan banyak luka di badannya. Ia kira itu hanya luka ketika bermain Ninja bersama teman-temannya. Oh, betapa salahnya dia. "Lalu? Apa tidak ada temannya yang menolongnya?" Tanya Kushina.

"Di-dia.. Tidak punya teman.. Entahlah, dia selalu sendirian.. Tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya. Entahlah, aku jarang melihatnya…." Jawab Natsumi dengan nada pelan.

Sebelum mereka Kushina sempat menjawab, pintu rumah terbuka, mereka berdua melihat seseorang yang datang.

Mereka tahu itu Naruto lewat pandangan pertama mereka. Tetapi, ia bukan bocah berambut pirang spiky yang mereka kenal, tetapi orang ini beda lagi. Rambutnya kini lurus ke belakang degan sedikit gelombang, dan satu helai rambutnya turun kebawah melewati dahinya sedikit **(A/N: Rambut Sousuke Aizen setelah kabur dari Seireitei) **ia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan simbol Uzumaki di belakang dengan celana panjang putih dengan garis hitam di samping celana. Beberapa bagian wajahnya ada beberapa luka yang sudah dibersihkan dan ditutup dengan plester. Ia menutup pintunya sebelum melihat ke arah Natsumi dan Kushina dengan shock.

Ia kemudian menunduk, "Ah, maaf kalau tidak sopan, aku tidak melihat kalian. Halo, Kaa-sama, Natsumi." Ucapnya dengan nada hormat.

Natsumi yang melihat penampilan baru kakaknya hanya blushing sedikit sebelum memalingkan wajahnya sedangkan Kushina hanya berpikir kenapa anaknya sangat formal sekali.

"Oh halo, Naruto-kun. Tidak usah sangat formal 'ttebane…" Ucapnya.

Naruto kemudian berdiri lagi, kali ini ia memandang Kaa-sannya sambil mengangkat alisnya pertanda ia sangat bingung.

Kushina yang melihat ekspresi Naruto semakin bingung. "Eh, kenapa Naruto-kun?" Tanyanya.

"Ah err… Ini pertama kalinya Kaa-sama memanggilku dengan suffix '-kun' dan ini juga pertama kalinya Kaa-sama menyapaku saat aku pulang, dan untuk pertanyaan tentang formalitas, Tou-sama berkata padaku bahwa aku harus menghormati semua yang ada di rumah, karena itu aku harus formal. Err.. Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Naruto dengan gugup. _'What the hell? Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba jadi baik padaku? Ah sudahlah, kalau begini rencanaku juga semakin mudah dijalankan. Aku tinggal harus meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku adalah anak baik dan inosen yang selalu tersenyum betapa kerasnya hidupnya. Setelah mereka yakin padaku, aku bebas memainkan mereka seperti catur…' _Pikir Naruto.

Sementara itu Kushina hanya shock mendengar perkataan anaknya. Ia tidak sangka bahwa ia tidak pernah sadar hal ini. Ia merasa malu kali ini. Ia hanya tertawa gugup. "O-ohiya.. Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Kaa-san atau Kaa-chan saja, aku tidak suka formalitas dan Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Tanya Kushina pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan langsung dari Naruto. Melihat Naruto kembali bingung, Kushina juga semakin bingung. _'Apa aku juga tidak pernah bertanya padanya sehingga membuat ia bingung?' _Pikirnya lagi.

"Err… ini?" Naruto menunjuk pada plester di wajahnya dan beberapa luka lainnya. Kushina mengangguk. "I-ini… Aku jatuh dari pohon saat aku mencoba mengambil buah di atas pohon." Jawabnya.

Sebelum Kushina bertaya, Natsumi sudah mendahuluinya, "Bohong! Aku lihat Nii-san dihajar oleh para penduduk dan pingsan!" Seru Natsumi.

Naruto kembali bingung. "Err… Natsumi? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Nii-san?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Natsumi diam kembali dan Kushina juga bingung karena ia baru sadar kalau Natsumi tidak pernah memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Nii-san. "Ah lupakan…. Ohya, kau melihatnya, kenapa tidak menolongku?" Tanya Naruto, melihat itu, Natsumi kembali diam dan merasa malu. Naruto hanya tersenyum gembira, "Ah tidak apa-apa, Natsumi-chan. Aku tahu kau sibuk, aku tidak marah padamu, kok." Jawab Naruto dengan senyumannya yang menenangkan Natsumi dan sedikit membuatnya blushing dan memalingkan wajahnya karena ia tidak ingin dilihat oleh Kaa-sannya juga. Memalukan.

"Naruto, sudah berapa lama kau dihajar oleh para penduduk?" Tanya Kushina dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya.

"Err.. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu…" Jawab Naruto.

Kushina dan Natsumi semakin shock mendengar ini. Sudah 2 tahun Naruto dihajar oleh penduduk dan ia masih bisa tersenyum? Sudah 7 tahun Naruto diabaikan dan ia masih bisa hormat pada orang tuanya dan menyapa Natsumi tanpa merasakan apa-apa? Ah, begitulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Ah… tetapi mereka tidak bisa melihat sebuah topeng pada Naruto. Dan, rencana Naruto semakin mulus kalau mereka tidak bisa melihat topengnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Kaa-san?" Tanya Kushina.

Naruto memandangnya sebentar. "Kaa-sama tidak bertanya, dan ketika aku ingin bilang, Kaa-sama selalu sibuk dengan Tou-sama di meeting dengan Council atau sibuk melatih Natsumi." Ucap Naruto, Kushina menunduk malu mendengar itu. Tak ada yang sadar Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi Kaa-sama nya. "Ohya Kaa-sama, bolehkah aku menyimpan pedang ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Kyouka Suigetsu dari kantung pedangnya sambil diam-diam mengaktifkan Shikainya. Kyouka Suigetsu mempunyai kekuatan untuk memanipulasi ke-lima indra lawan mereka dan menciptakan ilusi yang sangat nyata. Untuk mengaktifkannya, lawannya perlu melihat Kyouka Suigetsu, dan ini waktu yang sangat tepat. "Aku mendapatkannya saat menolong pak tua untuk berjualan, ia menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya." Lanjut Naruto. _'Uh, semoga mereka percaya…' _

"Ba-baiklah. Kau boleh menyimpannya.." Ucap Kushina.

Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyeringai. Oh, semuanya semakin menarik. Dunia ini adalah permainan yang harus dijalankan oleh setiap orang yang mendapat bagiannya. Dan sayangnya, Naruto lebih suka bermain daripada menjadi mainan. Naruto menyeringai lagi sebelum melepaskan sarung pedangnya dan Kyouka Suigetsu-nya yang ia letakan di belakang punggungnya dengan posisi vertikal daripada di pinggangnya **(A/N: Seperti Toushiro Hitsugaya) **ia kemudian meletakannya di meja belajarnya dan kemudian berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Oh, semuanya akan semakin menarik. Dengan itu, Naruto tidur dan pergi ke mindscape-nya.

…

**-Naruto Mindscape-**

Naruto membuka matanya dan kini ia kembali berada di atas danau. Di depannya berdiri Kyouka Suigetsu. Naruto berdiri, "Ah… Kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin latihan disini." Ucap Naruto membuka percakapan.

Kyouka Suigetsu mengangguk. _"Baiklah Naruto-kun. Kita akan latihan selama 3 tahun disini, dan, 3 tahun disini berarti 3 jam di luar sana karena aku mengubah alur waktu ini. Dan, siap-siap untuk latihanmu." _Jawab Kyouka Suigetsu dengan senyumannya sebelum ia menembakkan Naruto dengan Kidou, Naruto menghindar.

Oh, 3 tahun atau 3 jam Naruto akan sangat, sangat menyakitkan.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **Uwah, cerita Naruto/Bleach crossover pertamaku. Sebenernya cerita ini udah lama kesimpen, dan udah ada sampe chapter 3, Cuma gak aku publish aja. Sifat Naruto disini akan seperti Aizen.

Untuk story ku yang lainnya, lagi aku lanjutin kok. Maaf aku ga bisa kasih waktu tepat update cerita lainnya. Dan pokoknya, semua ceritaku lagi aku write satu per satu, jadi, sabar ya.

Sayonara!


	2. Page 2: Academy

**Shattering The Illusion**

.

**Chapter 2: **The Academy

.

"_Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding." _

_-Sousuke Aizen-_

.

Ini sudah 2 minggu Naruto mendapatkan Kyouka Suigetsu. Bagaimanapun, seminggu yang lalu ia menemukan sebuah gelang yang rantainya terhubun pada logo berbentuk bintang berkaki lima. Setelah bertanya pada Kyouka Suigetsu, itu adalah gelang bernama Quincy Cross. Sama seperti Zanpakutou, itu hasil manefistasi dari chakra Naruto dan cara memakainya adalah, mengumpulkan energi natural seperti Sage Mode, dan membuatnya berbentuk sebuah panah. Dan, Naruto berlatih dengan kekuatan Quincy-nya selama satu minggu ini. Tidak ingin orang-orang curiga, Naruto hanya akan memakai kekuatan Quincy-nya sebagai kekuatan utamanya dan tidak memakai Kyouka Suigetsu atau Ninjutsu tingkat S yang Naruto kuasai karena Kyouka Suigetsu juga mengajarinya Ninjutsu, entah ia tahu Ninjutsu darimana.

Dan, hebatnya lagi, Ninjutsu yang diajarkan oleh Kyouka Suigetsu tidak pernah dipakai orang lain dan semuanya S-class, Naruto bisa saja bilang itu semua jurus yang ia buat jika ditanya orang lain dan, itu tidak mungkin karena Naruto tidak akan pernah menunjukan kekuatan aslinya pada siapapun kecuali, bawahannya yang kini ia cari.

Selama dua minggu ini, entah kenapa keluarganya langsung menjadi baik padanya. Minato masih belum melatihnya dan ia bilang besok ia akan melatihnya dan tentunya, ia tidak perlu karena ia sudah dilatih oleh Kyouka Suigetsu. Dan, beberapa hari yang lalu keluarganya meminta maaf padanya dan mencoba memulai semuanya lagi, dan tentunya Naruto hanya bilang tidak apa-apa untuk meneruskan aktingnya walaupun di dalam ia merasa menjijikan harus bersama mereka. Ugh, ia tidak tahan kalau harus tersenyum ramah. Dan ia berharap ia segera menjalankan rencanannya dan pergi dari desa dan memulai rencana barunya! Ah, tetapi sayang, semuanya masih panjang dan Naruto masih memplotting.

Dan, entah kenapa sejak Naruto merubah penampilannya, Natsumi selalu blushing ketika ia senyum padanya atau tatap-tatapan dengannya. Hal ini tidak mengefek pada Natsumi saja tetapi pada setiap gadis yang melihat Naruto dan Naruto hanya bisa berpikir, _'What the hell was happening?!' _Ah ya, Naruto tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang romantic feelings dan setiap ia bertanya pada Kyouka Suigetsu, Kyouka Suigetsu hanya tertawa kecil sambil berkata 'kau akan tahu itu ketika kau besar' atau 'kau akan sering membuat wanita patah hati'

Dan, kini kita melihat Naruto sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah desa. Ia memakai tradisional Hakama berwarna hitam dengan Haori putih dengan kanji Uzu (渦) di belakangnya. Ia ditatap oleh para perempuan dan kemudian mereka blushing. Ia juga ditatap dengan tatapan hormat karena ia adalah anak dari Hokage. Ia berhenti di Training Ground 9 dan melihat seorang anak yang memakai Kimono putih dan perban di dahinya, matanya putih dan rambutnya coklat panjang dan diikat ponytail kebawah. Ia berlatih dengan mata penuh kebencian dan marah. Ah, ini kesempatan bagus untuknya. Dari yang ia lihat, walaupun ia sepertinya lebih tua dari Naruto, ia mempunyai banyak potential, dan, kalau ia memenuhi ekspektasi Naruto, anak ini bisa menjadi pion catur yang bagus untuk Naruto. Dengan itu, Naruto menyeringai dan kemudian berjalan untuk menyapa seorang anak yang Naruto asumsikan adalah Hyuuga dari matanya.

"Halo." Sapa Naruto, dan kini ia mendapat perhatian sang Hyuuga. Sang Hyuuga yang mengenal Naruto dan tahu statusnya sebagai anak dari Hokage hanya menunduk penuh hormat.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Namikaze-sama?" Tanyanya dengan nada penuh hormat.

Naruto menyeringai, "Ah, tidak usah sangat formal denganku, Hyuuga-san." Ucap Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita sparring, eh? Aku lihat kemampuanmu sangat hebat disana dan, aku yakin aku harus berusaha keras untuk mengalahkanmu."

Dengan itu, Hyuuga langsung menuju ke kuda-kuda Jyuuken-nya sementara Naruto hanya diam saja. "Ah, aku tidak punya Taijutsu style yang cocok untukku, jadi, aku tidak memakai kuda-kuda karena aku kurang ahli di Taijutsu dan mungkin aku diam saja disini kau berpikir aku sombong untuk tidak memerlukan kuda-kuda, aku hanya menjelaskan bahwa aku tidak terlalu hebat dalam Taijutsu dan tidak mempunyai Taijutsu style." Jelas Naruto, sang Hyuuga hanya mengangguk. "Ah, Hyuuga-san, ka boleh menutup Tanketsu-ku dengan Jyuuken karena aku ingin serius, dan tidak apa-apa untuk serius denganku." Lanjut Naruto, sang Hyuuga kembali mengangguk.

"Dan terakhir Hyuuga-san, siapa nama lengkapmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hyuuga Neji." Jawab seorang Hyuuga yang kita ketahui bernama Neji. Naruto menyeringai. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya dan langsung mencoba memotong Neji dengan mengayunkannya secara Vertikal dari atas ke bawah, Neji meloncat kesamping dan mencoba menutup Tanketsu Naruto, tetapi Naruto menghindar dengan melompat ke atas dan kini ia berada di belakang Neji dan berusaha menendang Neji.

Neji memblock tentandangan Naruto dan kemudian meloncat ke belakang, ia kemudian maju lagi ke arah Naruto dan mencoba meninju wajah Naruto, Naruto memblok Neji dan mencoba menendang Neji dengan kaki kanannya, Neji meloncat ke atas dan kemudian mencoba menendang Naruto, Naruto melihat itu dan meloncat ke belakang, Neji dengan cepat langsung berlari ke arah Naruto dan mencoba menutup aliran chakra di perut.

Naruto melihat ini, hanya menyeringai. Ah, dia memberinya kesempatan untuk mengenainya. Naruto tanpa menghindar, langsung terkena Jyuuken Neji. Naruto terlempar ke belakang, ia berdiri lagi sambil memegang perutnya sebelum lari ke arah Neji dan memberikan beberapa pukulan kecepatan pelan dan mencoba mengetes Neji. Namun Neji dengan mudahnya menghindari pukulan Naruto dan mencoba menendang Naruto di wajah, tetapi diblock oleh bagian lebar Kyouka Suigetsu, diam-diam, Naruto mengaktifkan Shikai-nya ketika Neji melihat pedangnya. Naruto menyeringai. Ia langsung membuat ilusi pada Neji seolah Neji bertarung dengannya padahal ia sedang melihat Neji, ia juga tidak bisa dilihat oleh Neji karena Kyouka Suigetsu memanipulasi mata dan Byakugannya sehingga ia tidak melihat Naruto yang asli.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Neji menutup semua Tanketsu Naruto dan menendang 'klon' Naruto di wajah dan membuat 'klon' Naruto terlempar dan kini terbaring lemah sebelum ia mendengar, "Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu." Dengan itu, Naruto yang ia lawan berubah menjadi pecahan kaca sebelum menampilkan Naruto yang asli tanpa luka.

"Impresif…" Gumam Naruto pada Neji dengan senyum biasanya. Neji terlihat shock dengan ini. "Ah.. tenang Hyuuga-san, sparringnya sudah selesai dan kau pemenangnya." Ucap Naruto.

Ia kemudian mengajak Neji untuk beristirahat dan duduk. "Jadi, coba ceritakan lebih tentangmu. Walaupun masa lalumu buruk, aku akan mendengarkannya." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah menjelaskan kebenciannya pada keluarga utama Hyuuga dan pamannya, ayahnya yang dikorbankan dan kebenciannya, Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain tersenyum menyeringai. Oh, pion yang ia dapatkan bisa sangat, sangat berguna.

"Jadi, dari semua ceritamu jika diperpendek adalah, kau membenci keluarga utama Hyuuga dan membenci desa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

Mata Neji sedikit melebar. "Ti-tidak—"

Sebelum Neji melanjutkan, Naruto menyelanya, "Ah tidak apa-apa, Neji. Aku juga benci desa ini." Ucap Naruto. Neji memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kalau aku membuat perjanjian?" Tanya Naruto.

Neji diam saja dan Naruto melanjutkan, "Aku akan melepaskanmu dari apa yang kau namakan takdirmu, ah, Neji, orang sepertiku tidak terikat pada takdir. Aku akan melepaskanmu dari Segel yang diletakan para tetua di dahimu ini, tetapi sebagai bayarannya kau akan loyal padaku dan aku akan melatihmu, bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto.

Neji melihat Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kalau kutahu kau tidak bohong?" Tanya Neji.

Naruto menyeringai, dan memulai kisahnya dengan bagaimana ia diabaikan oleh keluarganya dan rencananya untuk membuat Konoha merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dan menjadi tuhan yang memimpin dunia ini pada orde baru.

"Ah, Neji. Walaupun aku 7 tahun, aku cukup kuat untuk membunuh seorang Kapten ANBU dengan kekuatanku sepenuhnya. Aku setidaknya Elit Jounin atau Kapten ANBU dan aku bisa melatihmu. Namun, tentang segel itu, itu perlu waktu setidaknya beberapa tahun lagi karena untuk mendapatkan scroll tentang Caged Bird Seal dari Hyuuga aku harus mendapatkan kepercayaan salah satu member dari klan utama Hyuuga. Bagaimana, kau setuju?" Tawar Naruto lagi dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Neji terlihat berpikir sebentar. Tawarannya tidak merugikannya sebenarnya. Ia bisa dapat kuat dan lepas dari segel yang ada di dahinya jika yang dikatakannya benar dan sebagai gantinya ia harus loyal padanya. Itu tidak masalah. "Aku menerimanya."

Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar ini. Ia kemudian memberi tahu tentang kekuatannya, tidak semuanya, hanya basic-nya saja untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Neji, tetapi ia masih berbohong di sebagian ceritanya karena, Naruto masih memegang prinsip _'Jangan percaya pada siapapun.' _Walaupun pada salah satu bawahannya.

"Baiklah Neji. Kita bertemu lagi besok disini untuk latihanmu. Aku harus pergi. Dan, untuk panggilanku, aku tidak suka formalitas dan jangan panggil aku Naruto-sama, panggil saja Uzumaki-taicho atau Naruto-taicho karena aku lebih suka peran menjadi kapten." Ucap Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-taicho." Jawab Neji.

Naruto menyeringai. "Untuk sekarang, pura-pura saja tidak ada yang terjadi. Sampai jumpa, Neji." Dengan itu, Naruto shunshin dan menghilang dari pandangan Neji, walaupun sebenarnya ia memata-matai Neji agar tidak membeberkan apapun pada anggota klannya dan syukurlah, Neji tidak dan sepertinya Naruto melihat keloyalan di dalam Neji. Dengan itu, hari Naruto berakhir dengan mendapatkan satu bawahan.

…

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Naruto membuka matanya, ia menguap sedikit. _'Well.. Hari baru. Mulai hari ini aku hanya menggunakan kekuatan Quincy-ku yang aku masih pelajari dan kekuatan Shinigamiku harus kusembunyikan. Oh well, kekuatan Quincy-ku setidaknya High Genin level dan kalau memasteri tehnik Hirenkyoku, setidaknya aku High Chuunin dengan kecepatanku. Oh well, berarti itu artinya aku harus melepaskan baju ini. Mungkin aku akan menyukai baju tradisional Quincy seperti apa yang Kyouka Suigetsu katakan…' _Pikir Naruto.

Ia kemudian menseal Kyouka Suigetsu di Storage Seal yang ia buat di telapak tangannya, dan kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi sebentar.

Setelah selesai mandi, ia memakai baju Quincy, atau begitu yang ia ingat di memori Sousuke Aizen ketika ia bertemu dengan Uryuu Ishida, seorang Quincy. Ia kini memakai celana panjang berwarna putih, dan baju tunik lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan garis biru. **(A/N: Baju Uryuu Ishida.) **setelah itu, ia mengusap rambutnya kebelakang seperti biasanya dan membiarkan sehelai rambut ke bawah dan sedikit melewati dahinya. Setelah tersenyum di depan kaca, ia pergi ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama 'keluarganya'

Di bawah, ia ditatap dengan pandangan bingung oleh keluarganya, ia menaikan alisnya sedikit. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Pakaianmu tidak terlihat seperti biasanya, Naruto-kun." Ucap Kushina.

Naruto menatap Kushina sebentar sebelum tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya. "Ah ini.. Aku hanya ingin mengganti styleku." Jawab Naruto tanpa melihat imouto-nya yang sedikit blushing dengan penampilannya.

Kushina memandang anaknya dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa, ia bangga pada Naruto, betapa kerasnya hidupnya, ia selalu tersenyum dan itu membuat Kushina agak terharu. Dan mulai sekarang, ia akan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Naruto.

Naruto duduk di meja makan, melihat imoutou-nya, ia menatapnya sebetar dan kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Ohayou, imouto-chan." Sapa Naruto.

Natsumi sedikit blushing melihat senyum penuh pesona anikinya. "O-ohayou aniki…" Jawab Natsumi sedikit gugup.

Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung, dan kemudian menghabiskan sarapannya. Sebelum ia keluar, ia dihentikan oleh Minato. "Ah Naruto-kun! Besok kau dan Natsumi masuk ke Akademi. Dan, bisakah kau menunjukan semua kemampuanmu dulu padaku dan semuanya?" Tanya Minato.

Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Tentu saja, Tou-sama." Jawab Minato. Dengan itu, mereka semua pergi ke halaman belakang.

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat 3 Training Dummy dan beberapa kunai. "Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah melemparkan kunai ke Training Dummy itu." Jelas Minato.

'_Saatnya memperlihatkan beberapa kemampuanku. Dan aku akan membuat mereka menyesal karena mereka tidak melatihku. Ah, terdengar seperti rencana yang bagus.' _Pikir Naruto. "Ah, maaf Tou-sama. Tetapi aku tidak ahli dengan Kunai. Aku lebih ahli denga panah." Ucap Naruto dan membuat Minato, Kushina dan Natsumi menatapnya dengan bingung.

Seolah menjawab semua pertanyaan di kepala mereka Naruto mengeluarkan Quincy Cross, atau kalung Quincy dari bawah lengan bajunya dan kemudian memegang simbolnya, dan kejadian selanjutnya membuat keluarga Naruto shock dan jawdrop, di tengan Naruto langsung terbentuk sebuah panah terbuat dari Reishi, atau yang Minato kira itu terbuat dari chakra.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan kemudian menembakan satu panah, panah itu terlempar dan kemudian terbagi menjadi tiga panah, satu panah mengenai setiap target.

Minato yang sudah sadar dari shocknya hanya menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Na-naruto-kun.. Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Entahlah, aku menemukan kekuatan ini setahun yang lalu, sejak itu aku terus berlatih menggunakan ini. Aku tidak tahu ini disebut apa, awalnya kukira ini semacam Kekkei Genkai, tetapi melihat Tou-sama dan Okaa-sama tidak pernah memakai panah, jadi aku tidak tahu ini apa." Jawab Naruto, yang tentunya berbohong. Mana mungkin Naruto menjelaskan semuanya pada keluarganya, kan? Rencananya akan gagal. Ia ingin keluarganya tahu kalau ia kuat. Tetapi tidak terlalu kuat, atau hanya sederhana.

'_Energi apa itu? Itu seperti chakra… Tetapi tidak. Itu seperti natural energi yang Jiraiya-sensei pakai kita dalam Sage Mode. Mungkinkah itu natural energi? Oh tuhan, seharusnya aku tahu dari awal kalau Naruto adalah seorang jenius.' _Pikir Minato.

Sementara itu, Natsumi yang melihat kakaknya hanya memandangnya tidak percaya. Ia merasakan cemburu, tetapi juga bahagia karena kakaknya adalah orang yang kuat. Melihat ekspresi cemburu Natsumi, Naruto menyeringai, "Tenang saja, Imouto-chan, kau masih lebih kuat dariku. Aku hanya tahu ini saja." Naruto menenangkan walaupun dari dalam ia tertawa karena akhirnya bisa mengalahkan Natsumi di depan orang tuanya.

"Bagus sekali Naruto-kun! Itu seperti Kekkei Genkai… Kau ingin menamainya apa?" Tanya Minato.

Naruto memasang pose berpikir walaupun ia sudah tahu apa namanya. "Bagaimana kalau… Quincy?"

Minato terlihat berpikir, "Quincy? Baiklah. Tekhnik Quincy-mu sangat unik. Apa ada tehnik lain yang ingin kau pelajari? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Tawar Minato.

'_Well.. Kalau aku mengeluarkan kekuatan lebih dari ini, mereka semua bisa curiga padaku. Untuk saat ini, aku harus menyembunyikannya.' _Pikir Naruto.

"Ah… Tidak ada, Tou-sama." Ucap Naruto disertai senyuman hangatnya.

Minato mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku ingin kau coba menjelaskan semua kemampuanmu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, dan Taijutsu dari 1 sampai 10." Ucap Minato.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ninjutsu, 0. Karena aku belum pernah belajar tentang Ninjutsu apapun. Lalu Genjutsu juga 0. Karena aku belum belajar tentang Genjutsu, lalu Taijutsu, 3." Jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah, selesai. Aku harus pergi ke kantor Hokage dulu dan, besok kau dan Natsumi masuk ke Akademi Shinobi, jadi bersiaplah. Jaa ne!" Seru Minato sebelum menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

Natsumi bersorak ceria, dan kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluknya. "Nii-chan, kita akan pergi ke Akademi!" Serunya semangat.

Naruto tersenyum hangat dan mengusap kepala Natsumi. "Tentu saja, Imouto-chan. Aku akan pergi sebentar dulu." Ucap Naruto.

Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan pergi keluar.

Ia kini berjalan ke arah pertemuannya dengan Neji, bawahannya. Kalau ia melatih Neji dengan benar dan Neji bisa memenuhi ekspektasinya, Neji bisa menjadi Hyuuga terkuat di Konoha melebihi Hiashi sendiri. Dan tentu saja, itu akan menguntungkan untuk Naruto dan sebelumnya, Naruto harus memikirkan cara untuk bisa memanipulasi semua orang di desa Konoha dengan Shikainya. Tentunya, keluarganya semua sudah bisa ia manipulasi dengan Kyouka Suigetsu-nya kapanpun ia mau, hell, bahkan ia bisa memanipulasi Hokage sekalipun dan tentu saja itu menguntungkan. Kalau ia membuat ilusi bahwa Kushina mati, itu bisa membuat sang Hokage depresi, tetapi tidak, ia belum akan melakukannya dan kini ia harus mencari seseorang yang benci desa Konoha. Oh well, mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

Seminggu yang lalu ia dapat kabar bahwa semua anggota klan Uchiha dibunuh oleh Itachi Uchiha secara kejam dan hanya menyisakan kedua adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Tatsuki. Tentunya Naruto yang mengenal sifat Itachi tahu bahwa Itachi pasti punya alasan untuk melakukan ini. Setelah melakukan pencarian di gedung Hokage, tanpa terlihat karena semua orang di gedung Hokage sudah pernah melihat Shikai-nya dan Naruto membuat ilusi agar ia tidak terlihat oleh mereka.

Well, Kyouka Suigetsu Naruto sangat spesial. Itu bisa mengontrol ke-lima indra manusia. Fungsi Mata, Hidung, Mulut, Telinga dan Kulit, bisa ia manipulasi. Ia bisa membuat orang melihat, merasakan, mendengarkan sebuah ilusi seperti kenyataan.

Oh well, kembali pada sang Uchiha, ia bisa saja membuatnya menjadi bawahannya dan menunjukannya kekuatannya agar ia mau bekerja sama dengannya, dan membuatnya berjanji bahwa ia akan membantu sang Uchiha mengalahkan Itachi. Dan pastinya, kalau ia mengajak Sasuke, otomatis Tatsuki akan terlibat karena Sasuke sangat, sangat, protektif pada adik kecilnya yang hanya berbeda satu tahun darinya. Dan, sang Uchiha adalah 'anak kesayangan' civilian council dan itu akan sangat menguntungkan untuk Naruto dan ia bisa memanipulasi council dari belakang dan mengontrol desa dari belakang dan tentunya, itu sangat menguntungkan Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Council, ia sudah mempunyai rencana dengan para council. Walaupun hanya bisa berpengaruh pada civilian council dan dua dari empat tetua, kenapa dua? Karena salah satu tetua, Shimura Danzou, ia menemukan laporan tentang ROOT, dan kalau ia benar, Danzou masih mempunyai program ROOT, dan, ia mempunyai rencana sendiri dengan ROOT nanti sebagai bagian dari 'pasukannya', lalu tetua lainnya adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen mantan Hokage Konoha dan satu-satunya orang yang menyayanginya saat 'masa gelapnya' dan karena itu ia tidak akan membunuhnya walaupun ia sudah ada di bawah Shikai Kyouka Suigetsu.

Dan yeah… Rencana Naruto masih panjang. Dan kini, mari kita serius melatih Neji terlebih dahulu, setelah itu, Naruto merencanakan untuk memata-matai sang Uchiha apakah ia bisa menjadi pion yang bagus untuknya atau tidak.

Oh well, rencana Naruto semakin bagus. Untuk saat ini, Naruto akan bertemu Neji untuk melatihnya sedikit.

…

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Naruto kini bersama ibu, dan adik kembarnya berjalan ke Akademi. Selama dua minggu ini, hubungan Naruto dan Natsumi semakin baik. Walaupun Naruto hanya pura-pura memaafkan orang tuanya, entah kenapa ia bisa memaafkan Natsumi sepenuhnya dan kini ingin melindunginya sebagai kakak. Ia sekarang selalu protektif pada Natsumi, dan kadang juga bingung kenapa Natsumi selalu blushing ketika ia tersenyum padanya.

Naruto kini kini memakai celana panjang berwarna putih, dengan baju tunik lengan panjang, seperti baju tradisional Quincy. Ia memakai ini agar orang-orang bisa 'mengenalnya', ia kini hanya ingin dilihat sebagai ninja biasa yang baik hati.

Natsumi sendiri kini memakai jaket lengan panjang berwarna merah dengan simbol Uzumaki di belakang, ia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna merah agar cocok dengan jaket yang ia pakai. Rambut pirang yang biasanya ia gerai kini ia ikat dengan sebuah kuncir berwarna merah. **(A/N: Gaya rambutnya sama seperti Senna di Bleach Movie 1).**

Dan mereka kini sudah sampai di Akademi, wajah Naruto terlihat bosan, kedua tangannya kini ada di dalam saku celananya dan hebat, kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, entah kenapa. Tidak tahu harus apa, ia hanya tersenyum hangat pada orang-orang disana, dan terlihat beberapa perempuan disana sedikit ngeblush dengan senyuman Naruto.

Dan kini, setelah menunggu 30 menit ceramah dari ayahnya tentang, 'melindungi konoha', 'ninja berbakat yang pernah ada di akademi ini', 'mati untuk desa' dan hanya satu kata yang bisa Naruto katakan saat ini, _Pathetic_. Apa gunanya kita berlatih selama ini hanya untuk melindungi seseorang? Menurut Naruto, itu pathetic. Menyianyakan nyawa kita hanya untuk seseorang. Itu salah mereka sendiri, kenapa mereka membutuhkan perlindungan dan kenapa mereka mempercayai nyawa mereka di tangan orang lain? Ini dunia Shinobi, Jangan pernah percaya pada siapapun, walaupun itu temanmu sendiri. Dan, Naruto mempunyai prinsip, 'Teman di awal, Musuh di akhir.'

Setelah selesai berceramah, mereka semua kini akhirnya berada di kelas mereka. Naruto melihat sekeliling, kelas tahun ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang menarik, dan mungkin salah satu dari mereka bisa Naruto libatkan dalam rencananya. Oh, mungkin saja semuanya.

Dari ujung pojok kanan, ada Aburame Shino. Ia memakai jaket yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya dan ia juga memakai kaca mata hitam sehingga membuat 70% wajahnya tersembunyi. Ia juga memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Lalu di tengah-tengah ada Yamanaka Ino dan temannya yang seorang perempuan berambut pink yang Naruto tidak tahu namanya.

Lalu tepat di belakang Ino ada Akimichi Chouji dan Nara Shikamaru.

Di depan Ino dan temannya tepat orang yang Naruto cari. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Tatsuki, Tatsuki diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti kakaknya di akademi tahun ini karena…tentu saja karena apapun karena sang duo Uchiha dalah anak kesayangan para council. Setelah meneliti ekspresi, dan tindakan Sasuke, Naruto bisa tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat terpukul oleh pembantaian klannya dan Naruto bisa tahu bahwa satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya adalah membunuh Itachi, Naruto bisa memanfaatkan itu.

Sementara Tatsuki sendiri, ia mempunyai rambut panjang sebahu dan berwarna hitam seperti Mikoto, dan tidak seperti Sasuke, Tatsuki terlihat easy-going dan berusaha membuat teman, sifatnya lebih seperti Itachi. Ia memakai kaus tradisional Uchiha yaitu kaus berwarna hitam dengan simbol Uchiha di belakangnya dan memakai rok berwarna hitam yang ukurannya di atas lutut, tentunya Tatsuki juga memakai celana pendek ketat untuk menghindari murid mesum.

Dan, yang mendapat perhatian Naruto lagi adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Orang yang sangat Neji benci. Dan, kalau Naruto bisa membuat Hinata tergila-gila padanya sampai rela melakukan apa saja untuknya, Naruto bisa memanfaatkannya untuk Neji.

Oh well, pikiran-pikiran jahat Naruto harus dilepas dahulu karena saat ini Naruto sedang berakting menjadi orang baik. Dan, ketika semua melihat kearahnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum hangat membuat beberapa perempuan blushin dan langsung mempunyai beberapa grup fangirls. Ia dan Natsumi kini duduk di samping kanan Tatsuki dan Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto tersenyum hangat pada Tatsuki yang membuat Ia mendapatkan deathglare dari Sasuke, Tatsuki dan Natsumi kini mengobrol bersama dan meninggalkan Naruto dengan seorang Emo yang terlalu serius.

Oh well, 6 tahun di akademi ini akan menjadi seperti neraka bagi Naruto.

…

_**Beberapa jam kemudian…**_

Hari pertama di Akademi hanya diisi oleh perkenalan oleh para guru di Akademi dan proses pembelajaran Akademi, dan ceramah tentang bagaimana suksesnya Akademi di Konoha. Setelah beberapa jam menahan kantuk, akhirnya Naruto bisa pulang dan melakukan satu-satunya hal yang selalu ia lakukan: Latihan.

Setelah mendapatkan Kyouka Suigetsu, Naruto mulai serius latihan, maupun di mindscapenya atau di tempat latihan privasinya, tentunya, hanya ia yang tahu, keluarganya tidak tahu. Dan, setelah mendapatkan kekuatan Quincy, Naruto mulai mendobel-kan latihannya.

Kini, Naruto di depan gerbang Akademi menunggu Natsumi yang masih bergosip dengan teman-teman barunya. Naruto terpaksa menunggu karena Kushina, akan menjemput mereka dan mengantar mereka pulang.

Naruto melihat ke samping, dan terlihat seseorang yang mungkin bisa ia buat menjadi bawahannya: Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto menelitinya beberapa saat, sebelum Sasuke sadar pandangannya dan menaikan alisnya, masih dengan wajah cemberut yang sepertinya tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Oh, halo, Uchiha-san." Sapa Naruto berusaha sopan.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya sebentar, "Namikaze-san." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Naruto hanya menyeringai sebentar sebelum matanya menangkap seorang Kushina Namikaze atau Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto hanya melambaikan tangannya dan Kushina melambai balik.

"Natsumi-chan, mari kita pulang." Panggil Naruto pada Natsumi yang masih asik mengobrol.

Natsumi kemudian mengangguk dan berlari ke arahnya sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada teman-temannya, "Sampai nanti, Tatsuki-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!"

Setelah Naruto dan Natsumi pergi, Sasuke dan Tatsuki juga pergi.

'_Kesempatan bagus,' _Pikir Naruto. "Kaa-sama, aku akan pergi sebentar. Aku akan kembali saat makan malam, Jaa-ne!" Dengan itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kushina dan Natsumi yang kebingungan.

Setelah keluar dari pandangan Kushina dan Natsumi, Naruto membuat dua buah Kage Bunshin, "Mata-matai Uchiha Sasuke, jangan sampai terlihat oleh siapapun, termasuk ANBU ataupun Root. Mengerti?" Perintah Naruto.

Kedua bunshin Naruto mengangguk dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap Shunshin no Jutsu. Naruto kemudian memakai tehnik teleportasi untuk pergi ke tempat latihan privasinya.

Setelah sampai disana, Naruto meng-unseal Kyouka Suigetsu. Setelah itu ia membuat 1 Kage Bunshin untuk Sparring dengannya sekaligus melatih Kenjutsu style-nya yang bernama 'Zanjutsu' yang ia ambil dari memori Aizen Sousuke.

Setelah beberapa jam latihan, Naruto membuat 3 Kage Bunshin untuk melatih Kidou, atau Demon Art. Seperti Ninjutsu, cuma Kidou tidak memakai Handseal dan hanya memakai mantra atau spell. Kidou bisa dilakukan tanpa mantra atau spell tapi hasilnya lebih lemah.

Dari memori Aizen Sousuke, Naruto kini tahu banyak tentang Kidou dan hanya tinggal melatihnya. Ia, dari dua minggu berlatih hanya memasteri Kidou 1-33. Yang lainnya masih dalam pembelajaran.

Di sisa waktu latihannya Naruto gunakan untuk melatih kekuatan Quincy-nya dengan berlatih untuk memasteri _Hirenkyaku _dan _Blut._

Hirenkyaku adalah adalah tehnik Quincy yang membuat penggunanya bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan cara menyalurkan Reishi di bawah kaki mereka, dan kemudian bergerak secepat mungkin. Hirenkyaku, dilihat dari memori Aizen, lebih cepat daripada Shunpo yang dipakai oleh para Shinigami dan Sonido yang dipakai para Hollow tingkat tinggi. Dan, Naruto mempunyai kekuatan Shinigami dan Quincy. Bisa kita bayangkan cepatnya kalau Naruto menggabungkan tehnik Hirenkyaku dan Shunpo.

Sedangkan _Blut_ dibagi menjadi dua tehnik, _Blut Vene _dan _Blut Arterie, _cara memakai tehnik Blut adalah menyalurkan Reishi ke seluruh aliran darah dan kekuatan pengguna bisa menaik secara drastis.

_Blut Vene _membuat ketahanan tubuh sang pengguna menjadi naik drastis dan bahkan sebuah kunai tak dapat melukai kulit sang pengguna. Jika dilatih sampai full power, bahkan Rasen-Shuriken pun hanya dapat melukai _Blut Vene _sedikit. Dan, A-Rank Ninjutsu tidak dapat bisa melukai tubuh sang pengguna sama sekali. Ciri-ciri pengguna Blut Vene adalah, urat-urat tubuh di beberapa bagian tubuh semakin terlihat seperti pengguna Byakugan.

Lalu, _Blut Arterie _membuat pengguna bisa menggunakan tenaga monster seperti yang dipakai Tsunade, tetapi jauh lebih kuat daripada Tsunade. Jika dilatih sampai Full-Power, Satu sentilan di bagian dada pada orang dewasa yang tidak terlatih atau jarang makan sehingga ketahanan tubuhnya lemah, bisa langsung membuatnya mati.

Keren bukan? Karena itu Naruto paling semanagat melatih _Blut_ setelah ia memasteri kedua tehnik _Blut _dan _Hirenkyaku_, Naruto akan mempeljari tekhnik Quincy yang lebih susah, yaitu Ransoutengai dan Quincy: Vollstandig. Ada satu tehnik yang menarik perhatian Naruto, yaitu Quincy: Letzt Still, tetapi untuk mengaktifkannya Naruto membutuhkan Sanrei Glove, yang tentunya tidak ada di dunia ini, jadi, Naruto tidak bisa mempelajari tehnik itu.

Setelah latihan, Naruto menuju ke rumahnya. 6 tahun di Akademi dan ia harus berakting di depan orang-orang. Oh, semoga saja Naruto bisa kuat, karena 6 tahun ini akan sangat.. sangat.. merepotkan.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Page 3: Team 7

**Shattering The Illusion**

.

**Chapter 3**: Genin Exam, Forbidden Scroll, and Team 7

.

"_Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. We have no use for it."_

_-Aizen Sousuke-_

.

Sudah 6 tahun sejak Naruto dan Natsumi memasuki Akademi. Selama 6 tahun, Naruto juga berhasil membuat satu buah desa jatuh dalam ilusi Kyouka Suigetsu. Sekarang, semua orang di Konoha sudah melihat initial release, atau Shikai dari Kyouka Suigetsu yang artinya, Naruto bisa menghipnosis satu buah desa ninja. Dan tentu saja, Naruto senang dengan itu.

Selama 6 tahun juga, Naruto mendapatkan banyak fangirls. Semua wanita yang ada di kelasnya entah kenapa menjadi fangirl karena ketampanan, kebaikan dan bagaimana Naruto memperlakukan orang lain, Naruto membuat banyak fangirl. Karena itu juga, mulai banyak orang yang mulai mengaguminya. Dan… ya, itu semua hanyalah ilusi. Naruto hanya berakting, oh, betapa hebatnya ia dalam hal berakting.

Dan juga, selama 6 tahun, Naruto mendapatkan adik baru dari Minato dan Kushina. 5 Tahun yang lalu, Kushina hamil dan 5 tahun yang lalu, Naruto mendapatkan adik baru. Ia bernama Hikaru Namikaze. Seorang anak berambut merah spiky dan bermata biru. Ia juga sepertinya sangat sayang dan mengagumi Naruto walaupun hanya seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun. Naruto ingin melihat potensial yang dimiliki Hikaru, dan, Hikaru, walaupun sudah 5 tahun memiliki banyak potensial. Sayangnya, Naruto akan pergi dari desa ini beberapa tahun lagi. Dan… semuanya sudah Naruto rencanakan secara detail.

Dalam 6 tahun juga, Naruto berlatih dan melatih Neji dengan keras untuk rencananya. Sekarang, Naruto bisa mengansumsikan bahwa ia bisa melawan 5 Kapten ANBU dan mengalahkan mereka jika dia serius. Naruto lebih sering berlatih di dalam mindscapenya dengan Kyouka Suigetsu karena waktu lebih cepat disana.

Dan… 2 tahun yang lalu, ia mendapat bawahan baru, Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi, tidak seperti yang ia harapkan, Sasuke tidak menyeret Tatsuki dalam 'deal' yang Naruto buat. Dan, Naruto masih ingat ketika Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke untuk menjadi bawahannya..

**Flashback**

Sasuke kini sedang berjalan di tengah kegelapan malam. Ia sedang selesai membeli beberapa makanan ringan untuknya dan adiknya, Tatsuki Uchiha. Dan, saat itu, mata Sasuke menangkap seseorang dengan rambut blonde dengan rapi diusap kebelakang dan, sehelai rambut jatuh di dahinya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya sedikit. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto, ia selalu merasa tidak enak. Semua yang ia lakukan seperti… berakting. Senyumnya, terlihat palsu untuk Sasuke. Dan, Sasuke tahu dari mata Naruto, Naruto bukanlah orang biasa.

Menyadari bahwa ia dipandang, Naruto hanya menyeringai. "Ah… Uchiha-san, apa kabar? Bagaimana dengan Akademimu?" Sapa Naruto ingin berbasa-basi.

Sasuke semakin menyipitkan matanya, instingnya mengatakannya untuk lari, tetapi tidak. "Jangan basa-basi, Namikaze. Aku tahu kau ingin bertemu denganku." Jawab Sasuke dengan kasar.

Naruto semakin menyeringai. "Ah, kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Uchiha-kun? Apa kau melihatku sebagai orang yang berbahaya? Atau kau…. Takut kepadaku?" Dengan itu, Naruto melepaskan Reaitsu dan membuat Sasuke sulit bernapas.

Sasuke shock Matanya melebar. _'A-apa ini…. Aku merasa takut.. Ini seperti aku berhadapan dengan tuhan sendiri… A-apa ini? siapa kau sebenarnya, Naruto Namikaze?' _Sasuke hanya diam saja tidak bergerak.

Naruto menyeringai lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat deal, Uchiha-kun?" Tawar Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Tidak menjawab tetapi masih mendengarkan. Ia masih gerogi dan merasa takut dengan spiritual pressure yang dikeluarkan Naruto.

Naruto, melihat ekspresi sang Uchiha tidak bisa apa-apa tetapi tersenyum dan menghilangkan Spiritual Pressurenya agar Sasuke focus dengan yang ia katakan. "Kau sadar, bukan? Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu. Kau terlalu pintar, Uchiha. Nara sudah curiga padaku. Dan, pasti kau tahu, saat ini kau berpikir… Seberapa kuat dirimu, Namikaze? Biar kujawab yang kau pikirkan, aku saat ini sekuat Elite Jounin. Dan, aku orang tercepat di Konoha. Lebih cepat dari Yondaime sendiri." Jelas Naruto dan kembali membuat mata Sasuke melebar tidak percaya.

Naruto menyeringai melihat ekspresi Sasuke. "Biar kuperlihatkan kekuatanku. Jika kita musuh, kau mungkin sudah akan…..

…mati." Dalam hitungan dibawah detik, Naruto langsung berada di depan Sasuke dengan sebuah kunai di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali shock dan menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Naruto ada di depannya sedang bersender pada pohon, ia kemudian berkedip dan Naruto sudah ada di depannya dengan kunai di dadanya.

Sasuke, dengan reflect langsung loncat kebelakang dan langsung membuat beberapa handseal, **"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" **Sasuke melepaskan bola api berukuran sedang pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya menyeringai, ia kemudian menyayat ibu jarinya sedikit dan mngusap telapak tangannya dengan darahnya, dan kemudian sebuah katana muncul di tangannya. Dengan mudahnya, ia mengayunkan katana-nya pada bola api Sasuke dan bola api Sasuke terbelah.

Sasuke mengggertakkan giginya dan langsung berlari ke arah Naruto. Ia mencoba menendang Naruto, tetapi diblock oleh katana Naruto, Sasuke mencoba memukulnya, tetapi, Naruto langsung menghilang dari pandangannya dan kemudian ia ditendang dari belakang.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk bertarung, Uchiha-kun. Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku menawarkanmu sebuah deal." Tawar Naruto.

Sasuke, menyipitkan matanya pada Naruto dengan marah. "Aku mendengarkan." Responnya.

Naruto menyeringai, "Kau ingin kekuatan untuk menuntaskan ambisimu, bukan? Aku akan memberimu kekuatan dan aku akan melatihmu."

Sasuke menyeringai, ini deal yang menguntungkan. Naruto bisa memberinya kekuatan. Tetapi, ia tahu tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. "Apa bayarannya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Kau harus loyal padaku, Uchiha-kun. Karena kita akan menjadi partner. Lagipula… Apa gunanya untuk loyal pada desa ini, Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke hanya memberi ekspresi bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar, kenapa kau selalu diidolakan para council? Atau alasan kenapa Itachi membunuh clanmu?" Ucap Naruto dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kau ditakuti, Sasuke. Council takut pada Uchiha. Karena itu, mereka memperlakukanmu seperti pangeran agar kau loyal pada desa dan mereka ingin membuatmu dan Tatsuki menjadi senjata untuk mereka. Mereka tidak bisa membantumu mencapai ambisimu. Mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi dari desa karena kau aset dari desa. Karena mereka takut padamu, Uchiha-kun. Mereka takut pada Sharingan. Aku bahkan mendengar ayahku membicarakan dengan para council untuk memberimu Segel Loyal pada Tatsuki dan kau. Mereka ingin menjadikanmu senjata untuk desa arrogant ini." Jelas Naruto dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Sasuke hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan merasa marah. Berani-beraninya mereka untuk menggunakan segel loyal pada Tatsuki agar ia bisa menjadi senjata! Ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka.

"Lalu…. Apa kau ingin tahu kebenaran dibalik pembantaian klan Uchiha?"

Pernyataan ini membuat Sasuke shock. Kebenaran? Apa maksudnya? "Apa maksudmu, Namikaze?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menyeringai. "Oh, mari kujelaskan dari awal. Aku hanya mempersingkatnya. Desa Konoha takut dan benci pada Klan Uchiha. Apa kau tidak pernah bingung kenapa Compound Clan Uchiha terletak di pinggiran desa sementara klan lain ada di dalam desa? Karena desa terlalu takut pada Uchiha. Muak dengan perilaku desa, klan Uchiha merencanakan Coup d'etat." Jelas Naruto.

Statement itu membuat Sasuke shock. Sekarang sudah jelas.. Dulu ia juga berpikir kenapa Compund Clan Uchiha terletak di pinggiran desa.

"Mereka memilih Itachi sebagai mata-mata di Konoha. Dan, Itachi menyetujuinya. Sayangnya, tindakannya diketahui oleh salah satu elder Konoha, Shimura Danzou. Tetua itu memang sangat licik. Lalu, ia meminta Itachi untuk membantai seluruh klannya. Membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu. Klan Uchiha bisa punah, ninja Konoha aman dan tidak terlibat, dan, Uchiha Itachi bisa menjadi missing-nin kelas S dan bisa mati di luar sana." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke semakin shock lagi. "Kenapa Itachi menerimanya?!" Sasuke menggeram.

Naruto menyeringai, ia sudah mengharapkan pertanyaan ini. "Karena, jika orang lain yang melakukan misi ini, ia tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu dan Tatsuki-san. Bukankah itu jelas? Jika ia menolak, maka Danzou akan mengirim orang lain dan membunuhmu dan Tatsuki dan membuat Itachi sebagai tersangka. Itachi tahu itu, karena itu dia menyalamatkanmu dan Tatsuki. Berharap bahwa kau bisa membenci desa ini. Agar kau bisa mengakhiri apa yang klan rencanakan." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Sasuke diam saja. Naruto punya point.

Melihat Sasuke diam saja, Naruto melanjutkan, "Karena itu dia bilang, 'Benci aku!' karena ia ingin kebencianmu mengaktifkan Sharinganmu. Tidak efektif ternyata. Lalu, kenapa dia memasukimu kedalam genjutsu Tsukuyomi dan membuatmu melihat klanmu dibantai? Ia ingin kau mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan dengan melihat orang yang kau sayangi mati. Mangekyou Sharingan aktif ketika seseorang merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal atas tindakan yang ia lakukan. Dan, sepertinya Itachi gagal lagi. Bukankah itu masuk akal ketika ia bilang ia ingin bertemumu lagi ketika kau mendapatkan mata yang sama dengannya?"

Sasuke kembali diam saja. "Dari mana kau tahu semua ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto kembali menyeringai, "Menjadi anak Hokage mempunyai keutungan tersendiri, kau tahu. Dan, sisanya analisis ku sendiri. Dan, biasanya analisisku akurat."

Sasuke masih diam saja, Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan deal yang kau maksud?" Sasuke mengingatkan.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Ah ya! Betapa bodohnya aku. Ini dealnya, aku tahu kau ingin menghancurkan Konoha sekarang dan, aku akan membantumu. Kita itu sama, Sasuke. Kita tahu apa artinya penderitaan. Kau dan aku cukup sama. Apa kau pikir menjadi anak Hokage aku hidup dalam kekayaan? Tidak. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau setuju?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam saja sebelum mengangguk. "Baik. Aku setuju." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menyeringai dan kemudian mengambil dua scroll dari kantungnya dan melemparkannya pada Sasuke. "Sebagai pembuktian deal kita. Scroll itu berisi jutsu Katon A-rank dan S-rank yang kubuat. Dan, jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa, Uchiha-kun. Kau boleh mengajak Tatsuki-chan bergabung, atau kau bisa tidak memberitahunya. Semuanya terserah padamu. Beraktinglah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian mengucapkan dua buah kata lagi, "Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu."

Dan, dunia Sasuke pecah dan kini menampakan Naruto masih menyender di pohon dan Sasuke masih memerhatikan Naruto. Sasuke meneliti keadaan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya masih baru seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bedanya, kini ia memegang dua scroll. Dan perbedaan dari Naruto, Naruto kini memegang sebuah katana di tangan kanannnya. "A… Apa yang terjadi? Apa semuanya ilusi? Itu seperti asli. Aku bahkan masih mencium bau asap dari jutsu Katon yang kukeluarkan.." Gumam Sasuke.

Naruto kembali menyeringai. "Akan kujelaskan besok. Datanglah ke Training Ground 19 besok sehabis dari Akademi. Kita akan memulai latihanmu dan aku akan pergi sekarang." Dengan itu, Naruto langsung menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke kembali berjalan ke Uchiha Clan Compound seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Di atas gedung yang tinggi, seorang pemuda berambut blonde dan berwarna biru memerhatikan Sasuke berjalan dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Cukup mudah untuk memanipulasi Sasuke. Semuanya seperti yang sudah kurencanakan." Sosok itu kemudian menghilang kembali.

**Flashback Off**

Iruka memerhatikan kelasnya yang saat ini sedang berisik. Topiknya selalu sama, fangirl Sasuke dan Naruto bertengkar untuk membuktikan mana yang lebih baik. Lalu Naruto menenangkan kelas dengan suara lembut dan membuat semua perempuan blushing, dan kemudian setelah beberapa menit memuji Naruto, kedua fangirl club kembali bertarung lagi.

Semua guru di Akademi mengaguminya karena tindakannya yang selalu sopan, hangat, ramah dan murah senyum. Ya, Iruka akui bahwa Naruto anak yang paling baik dan sopan. Tetapi ketika Iruka melihat Naruto, itu terasa aneh. Senyumnya menimbulkan aura yang membuat Iruka tidak enak.

Akademi tahun ini berisi murid-murid yang berpotensial, pertama, ada Namikaze Naruto, yang banyak yang bilang adalah prodigy, dan selalu mendapat nilai bagus di seluruh kategori dan Iruka yakin, ia akan menjadi ninja yang sukses.

Lalu ada adik kembar Naruto sendiri, Namikaze Natsumi. Selama 6 tahun sejak awal Iruka bertemu dengannya, ia sudah tumbuh besar. Tingginya sekarang 5'8, ia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna merah tua dengan simbol Uzumaki di belakangnya. Ia juga memakai rok yang sama dengan Tatsuki dan gaya rambutnya masih sama dengan 6 tahun yang lalu, tetapi jika ia berada di rumah, ia melepas kuncirannya dan membiarkan rambut pirang yang panjangnya melebihi bahunya sedikit tergerai. Ia tidak sehebat Naruto dan Sasuke, dua prodigy di kelas, tetapi ia murid perempuan terbaik di kelas. Di bawahnya ada Uchiha Tatsuki, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura.

Lalu ada Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Tatsuki. Kaka beradik itu selalu mendapat nilai bagus. Tetapi Sasuke selalu lebih baik dari Tatsuki. Sasuke sendiri tidak banyak berubah sejak 6 tahun lalu, Sasuke kini mengenakan kaus Uchiha berwarna biru dengan simbol Uchiha di belakangnya dan celana pendek berwarna putih, dan tentunya Ia lebih tinggi daripada 6 tahun yang lalu. Lalu Tatsuki sendiri masih sama, ia kini lebih pendek dari Natsumi, rambutnya kini sebahu. Ia masih memakai baju yang sama dengan seperti 6 tahun yang lalu, kecuali kini bajunya berwarna biru dan roknya berwarna putih sementara celana ketatnya berwarna hitam.

Dan, murid-murid yang lain juga banyak yang berubah, masih ada pewaris dari klan-klan di Konoha, dari Nara ada Nara Shikamaru. Dari Akimichi ada Akimichi Chouji. Dari Yamanaka ada Yamanaka Ino. Dari Inuzuka ada… tidak ada. Pewaris klan Inuzuka adalah Inuzuka Hana. Dari Hyuuga ada Hyuuga Hinata. Dari Aburame ada Aburame Shino. Dan beberapa murid lainnya.

Oh, Iruka sangat bangga karena pernah menjadi guru mereka, dan saatnya memulai Ujian Gennin.

…

Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke, Naruto menyeringai pada Sasuke, "Ohayou, Uchiha-kun." Sapa Naruto.

Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar, Naruto masih memakai baju Quincy-nya seperti 6 tahun yang lalu, dan tentu saja lebih besar. Kalau Naruto memanggilnya 'Uchiha-kun' ia sudah tahu ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan, dan tentunya agar semuanya tidak curiga, Naruto memakai ilusi dari Kyouka Suigetsu yang sekarang tidak lagi disegel di telapak tangannya tetapi berada di punggungnya, ia memakai ilusi Kyouka Suigetsu agar terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Ada apa, Namikaze-taicho?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "Kau ingin ditempatkan dengan siapa? Tahun ini karena terlalu banyak murid yang berpotensial, kini 4 orang akan diletakan satu tim dengan satu Jounin sensei. Jadi, siapa yang ingin kau pilih dua lagi?" Tawar Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau bahkan bisa memilih tim sendiri, Namikaze-taicho? Sepertinya sangat enak sekali menjadi anak dari Hokage."

Naruto membalas seringaian Sasuke, "Tidak. Ini cukup hanya menyarankan pada Minato, keputusan tim ada di tangan Council dan Hokage." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke tampak memikirkan terlebih dahulu, "Kau pasti akan ditempatkan satu tim dengan Natsumi. Sejujurnya, aku ingin berada di tim yang sama dengan Tatsuki. Tetapi, rencana kita akan lebih lancar, aku memilih Hinata. Ia akan sangat berguna untuk kelancaran rencana kita." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tampak memikirkan dahulu, "Ah… Tenang saja… Kalau Hinata, dia bisa diandalkan. Ada atau tidak adanya dia di Tim, rencana kita masih bisa dijalankan. Aku sudah mendapatkan kepercayaannya, dan bahkan, dari wajahnya, gerakannya dan ekspresinya, ia sangat mengagumiku dan rela melakukan apa saja untukku." Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Menurutmu, siapa yang akan menjadi sensei kita?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tampak berpikir, "Hatake Kakashi." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya bingung, "Kenapa berpikir begitu?" Tanyanya.

Naruto hanya menyeringai, "Jika kau dan Tatsuki benar-benar berada di Tim yang sama denganku dan Natsumi, maka Kakashi akan menjadi Jounin sensei yang cocok. Bukan hanya karena ayahku, Minato adalah mantan senseinya dan sangat dekat denganku, ia juga satu-satunya pengguna Sharingan di desa dan council akan menyuruh Kakashi untuk melatihmu dan Tatsuki menggunakan Sharingan pada saatnya." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pernyataan yang kau sebutkan, Namikaze-taicho."

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Ah ya… Maksudku, 'Salah satu dari dua pengguna Sharingan di desa.'"

Naruto sudah membuat Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya dengan membuatnya terjebak disituasi hidup dan mati kortesi ilusi Kyouka Suigetsu. Saat ini Sasuke sudah mempunyai 3 tomoe Sharingan, tetapi masih belum bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik, dan tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu ini selain Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke sendiri.

Neji dan Sasuke kini sudah tumbuh bersama dan berlatih bersama Naruto. Naruto juga sering berlatih bersama mereka bertiga untuk menyempurnakan tehniknya atau menunjukannya pada mereka tehnik barunya. Neji dan Sasuke sendiri kini sudah menjadi rival, dan selalu ingin mengalahkan satu sama lain.

Ah, sudah dulu bernostalgicnya.

Iruka kini sedang memberi ceramah tentang ujian Gennin dan memanggil satu per satu murid.

"…..Namikaze Naruto." Panggil Iruka.

Naruto mengangguk, terdengar banyak sorakan semangat dari fangirlnya dan hanya ia balas dengan senyuman hangat yang membuat mereka blushing dan pingsan. Semua murid laki-laki hanya sweatdrop melihat ini.

Naruto kini berada di sebuah ruangan, di depannya terdapat dua senseinya, Iruka dan Mizuki. Naruto hanya mengangguk kepada mereka berdua dan mereka berdua membalas anggukan Naruto.

"Oke, Naruto, coba lakukan Henge." Suruh Iruka.

Naruto mengangguk, ia kemudian membuat sebuah handseal dan Pof! Sekarang berdiri seorang Minato Namikaze lengkap dengan kunai khas-nya dan jaket Hokagenya sedang tersenyum kepada mereka berdua sambil berpose.

Iruka mengangguk, "Bagus Naruto. Coba lakukan Kawarimi." Suruh Iruka lagi.

Naruto kemudian membuat handseal, dan kini posisi Naruto diganti oleh sebuah batang kayu yang disediakan.

"Lakukan Bunshin." Suruh Mizuki dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit frustasi dan marah? Naruto hanya diam saja mendengarkan nadanya.

Naruto kini membuat handseal, dan poof! Ada 4 orang yang sama dengannya. Iruka tersenyum melihat ini, sementara Mizuki terlihat marah, dari ekspresi dan gerak geriknya.

"Selamat Naruto! Kau secara resmi telah menjadi Gennin Konohagakure. Pakailah hitai-atenya dengan bangga!" Seru Iruka. Naruto mengangguk, memberi Iruka senyuman yang hangat, dan kemudian memakaikan _hitai-ate_nya di lengan kanannya.

Ia masuk ke dalam kelas dengan memakai ikat kepalanya, mendapatkan pujian dari teman-temannya, yang ia jawab terimakasih dan senyuman, membuat beberapa perempuan blushing.

"S-selamat, N-naruto-kun.." Ucap sebuah suara Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya dengan hangat, "Aku apresiasikan ucapanmu, Hinata-chan. Kau juga, selamat menjadi Genin juga." Ucap Naruto dengan hangat. Hinata blushing, ia kemudian balas senyum dan mengangguk, dan kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah Kiba.

Kiba, sementara itu, memukul Naruto di pundaknya, "Yo, Naruto! Sudah kuduga kau akan lulus! Bagaimana kalau kita selebrasi di Barbeque Q? Disana akan ada yang lainnya!" Kiba menawarkan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Kiba, "Ah, Kiba-san, tidak perlu repot-repot, lagipula, Tou-sama menginginkanku di rumah setelah selesai." Tolak Naruto dengan sopan. Kiba tersenyum mengangguk dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa, dan kemudian kembali mengobrol dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya. Para fangirlnya selalu menanyakannya untuk kencan, dan ia dengan sopan menolaknya, tidak seperti Sasuke yang hanya diam saja, atau berkata 'Tidak,'

Sehabis Naruto, kini giliran Natsumi. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Natsumi masuk dengan _hitai-ate _Konoha di lehernya, seperti Hinata, dan menatap Naruto, seperti menginginkan kata-kata pujian.

Naruto tersenyum hangat padanya, "Kerja yang bagus, Imouto-chan. Kaa-sama dan Tou-sama sudah pasti akan bangga padamu." Ucap Naruto.

Natsumi melipatkan tangannya di dadanya dan kemudian cemberut, "Tetapi nilai ujianku tidak sebagus kau, Aniki." Natsumi kemudian cemberut.

Naruto tersenyum padanya, "Walaupun begitu, aku tetap bangga padamu, Imouto-chan. Lagipula, seorang kakak harus melindungi adiknya, karena itu aku berlatih keras untuk melindungimu." Jawab Naruto dengan hangat sambil tersenyum.

Natsumi terlihat blushing dan berusaha menutupinya, selama para wanita yang lain menatap natsumi dengan pandangan glare.

Setelah itu, Uchiha Sasuke dipanggil, dan beberapa menit kemudian keluar dengan ikat kepala Konoha di dahinya. Setelah itu Uchiha Tatsuki dipanggil, dan keluar dengan ikat kepala Konoha di lehernya, sama seperti Hinata, dan Natsumi.

Naruto melihat ke arah Natsumi dan tersenyum, "Ah, Tatsuki-san, Sasuke-san, selamat menjadi Genin." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menjawab hn, membuatnya sedikit dipukul oleh Tatsuki karena tidak sopan, "Ah, Naruto-kun! Terimakasih!" Seru Tatsuki. Naruto mengangguk.

Setelah semua murid selesai, Iruka dan Mizuki masuk ke kelas kembali untuk mengucapkan selamat, dan para murid harus datang kembali 3 hari lagi untuk pengumuman tim.

Setelah itu, para murid dipulangkan. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia menjadi Genin, dan mepamerkan ikat kepala mereka. Naruto harus menahan cemberutnya melihat mereka. Yang benar saja, mereka baru menjadi Genin, dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ninja.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan ke rumahnya bersama Natsumi di sampingnya yang menceritakan Naruto banyak hal. Naruto terpaksa harus tersenyum dan meresponnya dengan sopan untuk aktingnya.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, umm…." Natsumi terlihat ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tetapi bingung. Naruto menaikan alis matanya bingung melihat tingkah Natsumi. Di wajah Natsumi juga terlihat memerah. Apakah Natsumi sakit? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, mana mungkin, karena Kyuubi, Natsumi tidak akan pernah sakit.

"Ada apa, Natsumi-chan?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Natsumi memalingkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Naruto dengar.

Naruto mengangat sebelah alisnya, ia benar-benar bingung. "Err, bisa kau ulangi, Natsumi-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

Natsumi menggertakan giginya, wajahnya sudah sangat merah, "Aku bilang… A-apa ada perempuan di kelas yang kau sukai?" Tanya Natsumi.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, perempuan yang ia sukai? Ia tidak mempunyai perempuan yang ia sukai. Tetapi, kalau dirinya yang berakting, ia menyukai semua perempuan. Ibunya, Natsumi, Hinata, Tatsuki dan lain-lainnya. Sungguh, apa yang Natsumi tanyakan? Dan, ia sumpah ia bisa mendengar Kyouka Suigetsu tertawa di pikirannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Natsumi-chan? Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, Kaa-sama, Hinata-chan, Tatsuki-san, Ino-san, Sakura-san, dan lain-lainnya." Jawab Naruto dengan nada inosen. Kali ini Naruto bukan berakting, ia benar-benar bingung.

Natsumi terlihat frustasi. _'Argh! Dia memang jenius di segala hal! Tetapi, yang benar saja?! Ia tak tahu apa-apa soal ini?!' _Batin Natsumi frustasi. Ia kemudian menenangkan dirinya sedikit, _'Ugh, salah kau sendiri Natsumi! Jatuh cinta pada kakakmu sendiri!' _Natsumi kemudian menghela nafasnya.

Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, "Sudahlah, tidak jadi." Jawab Natsumi dengan nada marah.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, sungguh, ia tidak tahu apa-apa. _'What in the hell?' _Pikir Naruto. Ia kemudian mengabaikannya saja, mengira itu omong kosong Natsumi yang tidak berguna.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka kini sudah sampai di Namikaze Estate, tempat tinggal Natsumi dan Naruto. Mereka membuka gerbangnya. Berjalan sedikit, dan kemudian berada di pintu rumah.

Natsumi langsung memasuki rumah, meninggalkan Naruto yang tadi lebih dulu menutup gerbang.

"Tadaima!" Seru Natsumi.

"Selamat menjadi Genin, Natsumi-chan!" Seru Kushina. Natsumi baru menyadari siapa saja yang ada di dalam rumah. Disana ada ibunya, Jiraiya, Tsunade, adik barunya Hikaru. Semuanya terlihat menselebrasi Natsumi.

"Kaa-chan! Ero-sennin! Tsunade-baa-chan! Hikaru-imouto!" Seru Natsumi bahagia.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade terlihat sedikit kesal karena nama panggilan mereka, sedangkan Kushina dan Hikaru terlihat senang melihat Natsumi.

Sebelum mereka bisa lanjut lagi, di pintu, sudah datang Naruto. Ia dengan sopan melepas sendal ninjanya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Naruto juga melihat kedua sendal Natsumi yang tidak terletak pada tempatnya. Naruto menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian mengambil dua sendal Natsumi dan menaruhya di rak sepatu.

"Natsumi-chan, sudah kubilang berapa kali? Setelah pulang, sendalnya ditaruh di rak." Ucap Naruto. Ia kemudian melihat Jiraiya dan Tsunade. "Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama." Sapa Naruto dengan formal.

Jiraiya terlihat tersenyum besar, "Ini dia, anak favoritku! Natsumi! Harusnya kau sopan seperti Naruto dan menghormati orang yang lebih tua!" Seru Jiraiya. Tsunade terlihat mengangguk setuju, sementara Natsumi terlihat cemberut.

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, bolehkah aku tahu mengapa kalian berdua ada disini?" Tanya Naruto.

Jiraiya mengangkat alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "_Brat, _apa kau tidak senang melihatku, heh?" Ia balas tanya sambil cemberut.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Ah, maafkan aku, Jiraiya-sama. Aku hanya heran kenapa orang sesibukmu harus datang ke rumah ini?" Tanyanya.

Dari samping Naruto, Natsumi cemberut dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada, "Sibuk apanya? Sibuk menulis novel Ero?" Ucap Natsumi mengejek, mendapatkan deathglare dari Jiraiya.

Merekapun mengobrol untuk beberapa saat, dan memberi Naruto dan Natsumi hadiah. Untuk Natsumi, dari Jiraiya, ia mendapatkan sebuah baju ketat yang memperlihatkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas, memberi Jiraiya nosebleed, dan jitakan dari Kushina dan Tsunade.

Dari Tsunade, Natsumi mendapatkan peralatan P3K. Dari Kushina, Natsumi mendapatkan buku pemula Fuinjutsu.

Narutopun juga mendapat hadiah. Dari Kushina, ia mendapatkan beberapa buku tentang Kenjutsu style klan Uzumaki. Dari Tsunade, ia mendapatkan buku pemula untuk menjadi medic-nin.

Dan dari Jiraiya…

Naruto menatap Jiraiya dengan pandangan neutral. Ia menaikan alisnya ketika melihat Jiraiya tersenyum besar, dan kedua pipinya terlihat memerah. Dari senyumannya, Naruto merasakan bahwa itu adalah senyuman mesum. Kushina, Tsunade, dan Natsumi pun menatap Jiraiya dengan curiga.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jiraiya mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya, dan menunjukannya ke Naruto. Itu adalah buku, Naruto melihat judulnya, 'Icha-Icha Violence'

"Naruto! Kau sudah dewasa! Ini saatnya untuk kau menjadi lekaki! Terimalah buku ini, dan jadilah lelaki jantan!" Seru Jiraiya dengan senang, dan sepertinya tidak mengetahui Killing Intent yang diberikan Kushina dan Tsunade di belakang.

Naruto dengan pelan-pelan mengambil bukunya dari tangan Jiraiya. Ia tidak tahu ini buku apa, tetapi, dari yang ia dengar, ini adalah buku dewasa. Ia bisa bersumpah lagi kalau ia mendengar Kyouka Suigetsu tertawa di pikirannya.

Ia melihat covernya, dan di samping judul itu terlihat '18 plus.' Naruto menaikan alisnya. Ia kemudian memberikan bukunya lagi pada Jiraiya, "Ah, maaf Jiraiya-sama. Buku itu untuk 18 tahun ke atas, dan aku belum cukup umur, Jiraiya-sama." Naruto dengan sopan mengembalikan buku Jiraiya.

Kushina dan Tsunade tersenyum, sementara Natsumi cemberut. Tidak ada yang tahu, tetapi Natsumi adalah penggemar ero. Yah, walaupun sedikit..

"Kau tidak akan bisa menginfluensi Naruto-kun, dattebane!" Seru Kushina senang karena anaknya tidak terpengaruh Jiraiya.

"Naruto, aku bangga padamu." Ucap Tsunade.

Naruto melirik mereka dengan bingung sambil menaikan alisnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli, "Kaa-sama, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Natsumi-chan, aku akan pergi ke kamar dahulu. Hari ini sangat melelahkan."

…

**-Night-**

Pada malam harinya, Naruto kembali bangun. Ia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki Mizuki kali ini. Ia merasa orang itu merencanakan sesuatu, dan ia penasaran. Kalau Naruto Namikaze penasaran dengan sesuatu, ia akan mencari tahu sesuatu itu sampai puas.

Naruto keluar lewat jendelanya, sebelum membuat Kage Bunshin yang bertingkah untuk tidur di kamarnya.

Ia kemudian berkonsentrasi untuk mencari chakra Mizuki.

Setelah beberapa detik berkonsentrasi, akhirnya ia menemukan Mizuki. Dan, ia penasaran apa yang Mizuki lakukan di Menara Hokage.

Setelah melakukan _Shunpo _beberapa kali, akhirnya ia sampai di Menara Hokage. Ia melihat Mizuki diam-diam mengambil gulungan terlarang yang berisi jurus-jurus terlarang Konoha.

Naruto menyeringai, mungkin situasi ini dapat menguntungkannya. Iapun mengikuti Mizuki diam-diam, dan melihat bahwa ia menuju keluar Konoha. Naruto memutuskan untuk membunuh Mizuki di hutan perbatasan Konoha, dan kemudian mengambil gulungan itu. Mungkin ia bisa memberi gulungan ini pada Sasuke atau Neji untuk latihan mereka.

Ia pun langsung melakukan Shunpo di depan Mizuki.

Dan benar saja, Mizuki terlihat kaget karena sesuatu tiba-tiba muncul. Mizuki mengira bahwa ia sudah ketahuan. Naruto menyeringai.

"Ah, Mizuki-san. Kita bertemu di keadaan yang… tidak menguntungkan. Aku hanya meminta untuk menyerahkan gulungan itu, dan kau tidak akan merasakan sesuatu yang sakit." Ucap Naruto.

Mizuki terlihat menglare Naruto, sebelum tersenyum seperti maniak, "Ha! Kau Cuma lulusan Akademi! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?! Walaupun kau anak Yondaime, tetap saja kau adalah lulusan Akademi! Kau tidak punya harapan untuk melawan Chuunin sepertiku!" Seru Mizuki sambil tertawa seperti maniak.

Naruto tetap diam saja, senyumannya masih ada di wajahnya. "Oh? Kau mengasumsikan begitu? Meremahkan lawan akan membuatmu mati, Tuan Chuunin. Biarkan aku memberitahumu, apa yang bisa ku lakukan. Jika aku serius, kau sudah akan….

Mati."

Dalam hitungan kurang dari detik, Naruto sudah ada di depan Mizuki. Jari-jarinya ada di dada Mizuki. Naruto menyeringai. Ia sangat suka mempermainkan musuhnya seperti ini.

Mizuki melebarkan matanya. Tidak mungkin. Anak itu di depannya, dan kemudian ia berkedip, dan ia ada tepat di depannya. Mizuki langsung melompat ke belakang. Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandagan marah. "Apa kau bilang, anak kecil?! Aku tak tahu apa itu trik kecilmu, tetapi, aku lebih kuat darimu! Mati kau!" Dengan itu, Mizuki melemparkan Fuma Shuriken yang ada di belakangnya.

Naruto diam saja. Senyuman arrogantnya masih ada di wajahnya. Mata birunya memandang Mizuki seolah dia hanyalah semut yang tak berarti apa-apa bagi Naruto. Mizuki menyeringai ketika melihat Naruto tidak berusaha kabur dan seperti menerima Fuma Shuriken itu.

Naruto merentangkan tangannya ke depan, dan, yang membuat Mizuki shock, Naruto menangkap Fuma Shuriken itu, seolah itu hanyalah sebuah bola. Ia kemudian melempar Fuma Shuriken itu ke samping. Mizuki melebarkan matanya shock kembali.

Kedua tangan Naruto masih ada di saku celananya, dan postur tubuhnya masih rilex. "Aku tidak terlalu kagum dengan skillmu selama ini, Mizuki-san. Langsung melawan musuh tanpa merencanakan strategi adalah kesalahan besar para ninja. Aku bahkan tidak perlu untuk memakai Kyouka Suigetsu untuk melawanmu," Dalam hitungan kurang dari detik, Naruto sudah ada di belakang Mizuki yang terlihat seperti takut, "Selamat tinggal, Mizuki-san."

Dengan itu, Naruto menusuk jantung Mizuki hanya dengan tangannya yang diposisikan secara lancip. Naruto mengeluarkan tangannya dari tubuh Mizuki, dan membersihkan darah yang ada di telapak tangannya.

Ia kemudian memakai jurus Katon untuk membakar mayat Mizuki, dan kemudian berjalan mengambil gulungan terlarang yang dijatuhkan Mizuki.

Ia membuka gulungan itu, dan kemudian menatap isi konten gulungan itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Ah, Uchiha-kun dan Hyuuga-kun pasti akan menyukai ini."

…

**-2 Hari Kemudian-**

Saat ini, Naruto tengah berada di kelas. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya di Akademi, dan waktunya pembagian tim.

Setelah Naruto membunuh Mizuki dan mendapatkan gulungan terlarang, Naruto memberikannya pada Sasuke dan Neji. Mereka membacanya dengan seksama, dan mencoba teknik-teknik yang ada di gulungan itu.

Ada teknik yang menarik perhatian Naruto, yaitu Edo Tensei. Teknik yang membangkitkan orang yang mati, hidup kembali. Sungguh menarik.

Setelah kejadian itu, ayahnya, Hokage juga langsung mencari pencarian untuk gulungan itu. Iruka memberitahu Yondaime bahwa Mizuki telah mengambilnya, dan ketika ANBU mencari untuk sosok Mizuki dan tidak ditemukan, ayahnya hanya langsung berpikir bahwa Mizuki sudah berada di luar negara Api dan hanya pasrah.

Naruto kembali memerhatikan Iruka ketika namanya dipanggil,

"Team 7, Namikaze Naruto," semua perempuan langsung berterikan ketika nama Naruto dipanggil, "Namikaze Natsumi," Natsumi langsung berkata 'YES!' ketika ditempatkan di dalam tim bersama kakaknya, "Uchiha Sasuke," semua perempuan langsung berteriak kembali, "Dan, Uchiha Tatsuki." Semua perempuan di kelas langsung memberi glare pada Tatsuki dan Natsumi.

"Sensei!" Ino berteriak, membuat Iruka mengalihkan perhatian padanya, "Bagaimana bisa Natsumi-chan dan Tatsuki-chan mendapatkan 2 cowok ganteng di kelas?!" Ino protes.

Iruka hanya sweatdrop, "Ini adalah pilihan Hokage-sama!" Seru Iruka, para kelas langsung diam.

Iruka menghela nafasnya, dan kemudian membaca nama timnya lagi, "Team 8, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Aburame Shino. Team 9 masih dalam sirkulasi, Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, dan Nara Shikamaru."

Setelah menyelesaikan membaca anggota tim, Iruka langsung memberi ceramah pada murid-muridnya. Setelah itu, semuanya menunggu senseinya masing-masing.

Dua jam kemudian, kini hanya ada Team 7 di kelas. Semua tim lain sudah datang oleh Senseinya, hanya Team 7 saja.

Natsumi terlihat frustasi, dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kelas.

Sasuke, walaupun mencoba ingin menutupinya, terlihat di wajahnya kalau ia sedang frustasi.

Tatsuki, mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya, dan wajahnya terlihat cemberut.

Naruto sendiri, ia menatap ke arah pintu sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"ARGH! Dimana Sensei kita?!" Teriak Natsumi yang frustasi.

Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika melihat Natsumi frustasi, _'Temper yang rendah.' _Pikir Naruto.

Tatsuki terlihat mengangguk setuju, "Siapa sebenarnya sensei kita?! Kalau dia telat sampai dua jam, dia tidak bisa menjadi sensei kita!" Tatsuki protes. Sasuke hanya menggumam tidak jelas pertanda ia setuju.

'_Hatake Kakashi, ketika aku meninggalkan Konoha, aku sungguh akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu…' _Pikir Naruto. "Sabarlah, Natsumi-chan, Tatsuki-chan. Aku yakin sensei sedang dalam masalah ketika menuju kesini…" Naruto menenangkan sambil tersenyum kepada dua perempuan itu, membuat Natsumi dan Tatsuki blushing.

Sebelum konversasi mereka dilanjutkan, pintu kelas mereka terbuka, menunjuka pria berambut putih spiky ke atas, memakai pakaian Jounin tradisional, dan memakai masker hitam. Ia terlihat mengibservasi murid-muridnya.

"Kesan pertamaku saat melihat kalian, kalian membosankan. Temui aku di atap." Dengan itu, ia menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Naruto, Natsumi, Sasuke dan Tatsuki pun meninggalkan kelas dan pergi menuju atap.

Disana, mereka melihat Kakashi menyenderkan badannya, dan di tangannya ada buku Icha-Icha Jiraiya.

Mereka berempat duduk di depan Kakashi. Kakashi langsung menutup bukunya dan melihat ke arah mereka berempat, "Baiklah, kita semua disini. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai memperkenalkan diri masing-masing?" Ucap Kakashi.

Naruto menaikan tangannya, "Maaf untuk interupsi, Sensei. Tetapi, bolehkah kau memperkenalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu? Karena itu tidak sopan untuk menanyakan orang lain, jika kita tidak memperkenalkan diri kita sendiri terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut. Ketiga rekan satu tim Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum, "Baiklah! Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, aku menyukai… hm, kalian tidak cukup umur untuk mengetahui itu. Aku tidak suka… Aku tidak menyukai banyak hal. Hobiku.. Kalian juga masih belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui hobiku. Dan mimpiku, untuk saat ini tidak ada." Kakashi memperkenalkan, membuat murid-muridnya sweatdrop.

Kakashi kemudian menunjuk ke arah Naruto, "Sekarang kau, blonde nomor 1." Ucap Kakashi.

Naruto tersenyum hangat, "Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku menyukai banyak hal, terutama latihan. Aku tidak menyukai kucing. Hobiku adalah latihan, dan kadang bermain dengan Hikaru-kun atau Natsumi-chan. Mimpiku adalah menjadi ninja yang sukses." Ucap Naruto, mendapatkan beberapa wajah penasaran dari rekan timnya.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, kenapa kau tidak menyukai kucing?" Tanya Tatsuki.

Naruto tersenyum padanya, "Ah, aku alergi pada kucing, Tatsuki-san." Balas Naruto. Tatsuki mengangguk sambil blushing.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Selanjutnya kau, blonde nomor 2." Kakashi menunjuk ke arah Natsumi.

Natsumi tersenyum besar, "Namaku Namikaze Natsumi! Aku menyukai… Um…" Natsumi memandang Naruto sambil blushing. Membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Ah, maksudku, aku menyukai keluargaku! Ya, ya itu! Aku tidak menyukai orang arrogant, dan 3 menit untuk menunggu ramen. Hobiku adalah latihan dan mimpiku adalah menjadi Hokage selanjutnya!" Seru Natsumi dengan hyperactive.

Kakashi sedikit sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan Natsumi. Ia kemudian menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, "Selanjutnya, Uchiha nomor 1."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak menyukai banyak hal, dan aku tidak menyukai apapun. Hobiku latihan. Mimpiku… tidak, ambisiku… membunuh seseorang dan membangkitkan klan Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke, meneruskan aktingnya. Natsumi sedikit merasa seram ketika Sasuke mengatakan ingin membunuh seseorang.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Selanjutnya kau, Uchiha nomor 2." Kakashi menunjuk Tatsuki.

Tatsuki tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Namaku Uchiha Tatsuki, aku menyukai Sasuke-nii-san!" Serunya, mendapatkan deathglare dari Sasuke, dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman innosen. "Aku tidak menyukai kakakku yang satu lagi, dan sayuran. Hobiku membaca buku. Mimpiku adalah… membangkitkan klan Uchiha." Ucap Tatsuki malu-malu dibagian akhirnya sambil melirik ke arah Naruto dengan blushing.

Kakashi sedikit sweatdrop melihat timnya, _'Oh bagus, aku mendapatkan magnet wanita, dua fangirls, dan satu emo.' _Pikir Kakashi.

"Baiklah, besok kalian harus datang pagi hari ke Training Ground 7 untuk melaksanakan tes Genin kalian. Oh, jangan sarapan, kau akan memuntahkannya. Aku tidak mau mendengar protes. Jaa ne!" Dengan itu, Kakashi menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Team 7 menatap ke arah Kakashi tadi berada.

"Tunggu… Tes Genin?!" Seru Natsumi tidak percaya. Tatsuki mengangguk, sendangkan Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto meminta penjelasan.

"Sehabis Akademi, murid akan dites lagi oleh sensei mereka dalam survival training, untuk menentukan apakah kalian pantas menjadi Genin atau tidak." Ucap Naruto, semuanya mengangguk, dan kemudian pergi pulang.

Dan kini, hanya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto menyeringai sambil mengangguk ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke membalas anggukan Naruto.

Dalam hitungan detik, mereka berdua telah menghilang.

Saatnya rencana pertama dijalankan.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: **Oke, disini terlihat sisi Naruto yang rada idiot di dalam masalah percintaan. Sejahat atau sekuat apapun Naruto, dia masih anak berumur 13 tahun.

Ada yang ngereview berkata bahwa apakah Naruto sudah memaafkan Natsumi? Tidak. Walaupun begitu, wajar kalo Naruto merasa protektif sama Natsumi, karena mereka adalah kembar, dan pasti mempunyai suatu hubungan gitu.

Untuk Naruto disini, sifatnya emang mirip seperti Aizen Sousuke. Dia, tanpa topengnya, sifatnya adalah arrogant, tenang, calculated, dll. Ia selalu melawan musuh dengan strategi, dan beberapa sifat Aizen juga dia ambil karena memori Aizen.

Untuk pairing, no, ini bukan Incest Naruto/Natsumi, atau Naruto/Tatsuki, Naruto/Hinata. Mereka emang kelihatan cinta sama Naruto, tetapi Naruto gabakal cinta balik. Yang benar aja, dia tumbuh besar tanpa rasa kasih sayang dari orangtuanya, dan selalu dihajar penduduk. Gimana dia bisa tahu perasaan 'cinta'?

Semuanya emang terpesona sama Naruto, karena Naruto adalah orang yang kuat, ramah, dan sopan pada siapapun jadi, banyak yang suka sama dia, seperti Aizen waktu masih berada di Seireitei.

Kalo dia orang yang mempesona kan, jadi, kalo dia ngebunuh setengah populasi Konoha diem-diem, gak akan ada yang curiga sama dia.

Kembali ke pairing, aku gatau mau pairing Naruto sama siapa. Mungkin aku gabakal ngasih pairing buat Naruto, tapi, masih bisa dipertimbangkan. Kalian boleh rekomendasiin, tetapi, yang pertama, aku gamau Naruto dapet pair yang lebih tua daripada dia, contoh: Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Tsunade dll. Aku juga gasuka Naruto ngepair sama kunoichi Konoha, contoh: Hinata. Kenapa? No offence Hinata lovers, tapi aku ngerasa Hinata itu aneh. Sakura? Fangirl Sasuke. Ino? Fangirl Sasuke juga.

Aku lebih mempertimbangkan Naruto dipair sama karakter filler/movie, kaya Shion, Yukie, dll. Atau mungkin OC.

Sayonara!


	4. Page 4: Hogyoku

**Shattering The Illusion**

.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Hogyoku

* * *

"_Why do you insist on keeping such distance from me? If you wish to make a decisive strike, you should do so at point-blank range. Or perhaps you are afraid of moving in too close, and letting even a part of my body out of your sight? If so, I am disappointed. Keeping one's distance is only a key factor in a battle between two combatants of equal strength. Between you and myself, distances hold no meaning whatsoever. Observe. I am perfectly capable of reaching your heart at any moment."_

_~ Aizen Sousuke_

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Naruto, Sasuke, Tatsuki dan Natsumi berada di Training Ground 7. Mereka terlihat frustasi di Training Ground 7. Tidak, Sasuke, Tatsuki, dan Natsumi terlihat frustasi sementara Naruto terlihat tenang, dan dari ekspresi wajahnya, ia sudah menduga hal ini.

Jadi, apa yang mereka lakukan sehingga membuat mereka frustasi?

Menunggu Hatake Kakashi, tentu saja.

"Argh! Ini sudah jam 10! Aku disini sejak jam 6! Ini sudah 4 jam! Akan kubunuh dia saat dia datang!" Teriak Natsumi dengan kesal.

Tatsuki sudah terlihat tertidur sambil bersandar pada salah satu pohon, sementara Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak tertidur karena bosan.

"Sensei hanya berkata bahwa kita harus datang pagi, dan ia tidak berkata tentang waktu spesifik untuk tes dilakukan. Jika dia berkata tes akan dilaksanakan saat pagi, berarti tesnya akan bisa dilakukan di kemungkinan waktu dari 00.01 pagi, sampai 11.59 pagi," Jelas Naruto dengan tenang, ia tersenyum kearah Natsumi.

Natsumi, mendengar itu, tanpa terpengaruh dengan senyuman kakaknya, langsung mendeath glare ke arahnya. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARITADI?!" Seru Natsumi dengan marah. Ia sedang tidak dalam good mood.

Sebelum Natsumi bisa membunuh Naruto, Kakashi muncul dalam kepulan asap. Tersenyum innocent ke arah murid-muridnya, "Ohayou!" Serunya dengan ceria, mengabaikan deathglare dan Killing Intent yang ia dapatkan dari Natsumi dan Sasuke.

Pada saat itu juga, Tatsuki bangun, dan langsung menunjuk ke arah Kakashi, "Kau telat!" Serunya dengan frustasi.

Kakashi tersenyum innosen kearah timnya, "Ohya? Aku kan tidak berkata bahwa kalian harus datang pukul 6 pagi. Sekarang masih pukul 10, dan masih bisa dikategorikan oleh pagi." Ucapnya tanpa rasa salah. Tidak ingin membuat muridnya membunuhnya, ia mengeluarkan 3 bel. "Ini adalah tes kalian." Jelasnya.

Keempat murid yang belum resmi menjadi Team 7 menatap bel dengan bingung. Kakashi tersenyum lagi ke arah mereka. "Tugas kalian adalah mendapatkan bel ini dariku, sampai waktu habis. Waktu kalian 30 menit." Jelas Kakashi.

"Tetapi sensei, belnya ada 3 dan kita ada 4." Ucap Natsumi, semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Yap! Yang tidak dapat bel akan diikat, dan tidak boleh memakan makan siang mereka, dan," Kakashi berhenti sebentar, membuat efek dramatis, "akan dikembalikan ke Akademi." Lanjutnya. Keempat murid itu langsung melebarkan matanya mendengar ini.

"Baiklah, lawan aku dengan inten untuk membunuh jika kalian ingin sukses. Tes dimulai dari sekarang!" Dengan itu, keempat murid itu langsung menghilang bersembunyi.

Kakashi mengeluarkan Icha-Ichanya, dan membacanya dengan tenang, sambil mencari chakra murid-muridnya untuk mengetahui dimana mereka bersembunyi. _'Natsumi, sangat buruk untuk menyembunyikan jejak chakranya. Logical karena kapasitas chakranya sangat banyak. Sasuke, berusaha menyembunyikan jejak chakranya, tetapi masih dalam level pemula, seperti yang aku kira. Tatsuki cukup bagus menyembunyikan jejak chakranya, walaupun chakranya tidak benar-benar tersembunyi. Naruto, cukup ahli menyembunyikan chakranya, tetapi masih dalam level low-Chuunin.' _Pikir Kakashi.

Selama itu, Naruto mengobservasi Kakashi dari balik semak-semak dengan pandangan kalkulativ, _'Walaupun aku mempunyai kekuatan setara dengan Kapten ANBU, aku tidak mempunyai pengalaman bertarung dengan Jounin. Hatake Kakashi, walaupun dia terlihat rileks, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sedang on-guard. Interesting.' _Pikir Naruto.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Natsumi, yang tidak sabaran langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan bertarung one-on-one dengan Kakashi.

'_Seperti yang kuduga, Natsumi akan menyerangnya pertama.' _Batin Naruto.

Ia melihat Natsumi mencoba memberi beberapa pukulan pada Kakashi, tetapi dengan mudah, Kakashi menghindarinya. Kesal, Natsumi mencoba menendang perutnya dengan kaki kirinya, dan Kakashi berhasil membloknya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih memegang buku Icha-Icha dan membacanya.

Kesal karena diremehkan, Natsumi langsung meloncat kebelakang dan membuat sebuah handseal sambil menyeringai, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Serunya membuat 5 buah klon dirinya.

Ini membuat Kakashi melihat sedikit ke arah Natsumi, "Kage Bunshin, hm, itu adalah Jounin level ninjutsu," Ucap Kakashi. Ia kemudian dikepung oleh klon Natsumi dari segala arah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kakashi kembali menaruh bukunya dikantungnya, "Hm, mungkin aku harus sedikit serius jika aku kalah jumlah." Ucap Kakashi lagi.

Natsumi menyeringai, "Tentu saja! Kau akan kalah!" Dengan itu, semua Natsumi menyerang Kakashi.

Kakashi mengeluarkan kunainya, dan melemparkan satu kunai dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat ke kepala salah satu klon, membuatnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Ia kemudian harus menghindar dari pukulan yang diarahkan untuk kepalanya, dan kemudian harus meloncat dari sweep kick yang diarahkan pada dirinya.

Ia kemudian menangkap salah satu tangan klon yang ia pakai untuk mencoba memukul Kakashi, dan kemudian menendang perut klon itu, dan menendang kepalanya, membuatnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Setelah itu, ia menunduk untuk menghindari pukulan salah satu klon yang mencoba memukulnya dari belakang.

Ia kemudian memegang baju klon itu, dan membantingnya kebelakang, seterusnya menancapkan kunai di dadanya, membuat klon itu kembali menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Ia mengeluarkan dua buah Shuriken, dan lalu melemparkannya ke kiri dan kanan, ke arah klon yang mencoba melesat ke arahnya, membuat mereka juga menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Hanya tinggal dua Natsumi lagi. Kakashi mengasumsikan bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah Natsumi yang asli, jadi dia harus hati-hati agar tidak membunuh Natsumi.

Kedua Natsumi itu menyeringai, dan kemudian melesat ke arah Kakashi dengan bersama-sama.

Kakashi dengan mudah menangkap dua pukulan klon itu, dan kemudian meloncat ke belakang untuk memberinya jarak. Ia mengeluarkan kunainya, dan melesat ke arah dua buah Natsumi.

Kedua Natsumi juga terlihat mengeluarkan kunai. Kakashi langsung melesat ke arah salah satu Natsumi, dan mengayunkan kunainya, yang tentu saja dapat diblok oleh Natsumi dengan kunainya sendiri, dan menempatkan Kakashi dalam posisi lock.

Matanya melebar ketika melihat satu buah Natsumi lagi ada di belakangnya dan mengayunkan kunai ke arahnya. Ia, dengan susah payah menghindarinya dengan cara meloncatnya, dan kemudian kembali memberi jarak.

"Heh, siap-siap, Kakashi-sensei!" Dengan itu, kedua Natsumi langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum pada mereka. Ia dengan mudah menghindari ayunan kunainya yang seharusnya memotong kepalanya dengan cara menunduk, dan kemudian menendang Natsumi itu, membuat Natsumi itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Kakashi menyeringai ia akhirnya tahu Natsumi yang asli. Sebelum Natsumi kembali ingin mengayunkan kunainya, Kakashi sudah berada di depannya, dan melakukan sweepkick, membuatnya terjatuh, dan kini Kakashi ada di atasnya, dan menunjukan kunainya ke leher Natsumi.

"Well, jika aku musuh, kau mungkin sudah mati sekarang, Natsumi." Ucap Kakashi, tetapi, ia agak bingung ketika melihat Natsumi menyeringai, dan matanya melebar ketika melihat Natsumi menghilang dalam kepulan asap, pertanda itu klon.

Ia mendengar suara 'crack' dari bawah, dan insting yang terbuat selama bertahun-tahun pengalaman menjadi ninja, membuatnya menghindar darisana.

Dan benar saja, dari dalam tanah, Natsumi muncul dengan sebuah uppercut, tetapi tidak mengenai Kakashi, dan kini Natsumi malah membelakangi Kakashi.

Kakashi dalam keadaan jongkok, dan tangannya membuat sebuah segel. Mata semuanya yang melihat pertarungan itu melebar ketika melihat segel itu, sementara Kakashi menyeringai.

"Biarkan aku memperlihatkan salah satu jutsu yang mematikan, Natsumi-chan," Ucap Kakashi, "**Konoha Taijutsu Secret Style: Thousand Year of Death!" **Kakashi kemudian menusukan tangannya ke bokong Natsumi, membuat Natsumi terbang kesakitan.

Sementara 3 murid yang tersisa yang melihat jutsu Kakashi tadi hanya facepalmed, dan masing-masing mempunyai pikiran yang berbeda-beda…

'_How amusing…' _Pikir Naruto.

'_Baka… Apa benar orang ini Jounin?' _Pikir Sasuke.

'_...Baka-sensei.' _Pikir Tatsuki.

Sasuke melihat kesempatan, dan ia melemparkan beberapa buah Shuriken langsung ke arah Kakashi. Shuriken itu mengenai Kakashi, tetapi tubuh Kakashi langsung menghilang, dan diganti oleh sebuah batang kayu.

'_Kawarimi! Posisiku sudah diketahui. Aku harus lari,' _Pikir Sasuke, ia kemudian lari menjauh dari tempatnya tadi.

Kakashi melihat semuanya dibalik pohon. Ia sadar bahwa Tatsuki ada di belakangnya, tetapi ia ingin lihat apa yang Tatsuki lakukan disaat musuhnya tidak melihatnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kakashi mendengar, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **kortesi dari Tatsuki. Ia dengan mudahnya menghindari bola api itu, dan kemudian menatap Tatsuki dengan kunai di tangannya.

"Hm, cukup bagus untuk seorang Genin. Genin biasa tidak bisa memakai C-Rank jutsu, kau tahu?" Ucap Kakashi basa-basi. "Baiklah! Pelajaran ninja pertama, Taijutsu!" Dengan itu, Kakashi melesat ke arah Tatsuki, dan memberinya beberapa pukulan.

Tatsuki dengan susah payah menghindari setiap pukulan Kakashi, dan beberapa pukulannya mengenai perut Tatsuki. Kakashi mengayunkan kunainya ke arah leher Tatsuki, dan Tatsuki dengan susah payah menunduk.

Melihat kesempatan, Tatsuki melakukan sweepkick, tetapi Kakashi dengan mudah meloncat. Sementara masih ada di udara, Kakashi menendang dagu Tatsuki, membuatnya terlempar.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih memperhatikan semuanya dari balik tempat persembunyiannya. _'Dia hanya bermain-main dengan kita. Padahal, aku ingin melihat seluruh kekuatannya.' _Pikir Naruto. _'Genin yang baru lulus dari Akademi, tidak mempunyai harapan untuk melawan Jounin berpengalaman seperti Hatake. Ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini, aku tahu…' _Naruto kemudian berpikir kembali. Menyusun semua kata yang diberikan oleh Kakashi sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. _'Hm, kalau dilhat-lihat, memancing kita semua untuk melawan satu sama lain demi mendapatkan bel itu. Distraction. Berarti, tes sebenarnya adalah… Tentu saja! Kerja sama tim.' _Naruto menyeringai. _'Mungkin, aku hanya pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Aku ingin melihat siapa yang menyadarinya terlebih dahulu..' _

Dengan itu, Naruto langsung melesat ke arah Kakashi, dari jauh, ia mengaktifkan panah Quincy yang terbuat dari Reishi, dan kemudian menembakan satu buah panah biru tepat ke kepala Kakashi.

Kakashi, dengan susah payah menghindarinya, membuat sebuah luka di pipinya. Ia kemudian melihat ke arah datangnya panah itu, dan melihat Naruto. _'Long-range fighter, eh?' _Pikir Kakashi. "Ah, sang prodigi. Baiklah! Pelajaran shinobi kedua, Ninjutsu!" Dengan itu, Kakashi membuat beberapa segel tangan, **"Suiton: Suigandan!" **Kakashi kemudian menyemburkan beberapa projektil terbuat dari air kearah Naruto.

Naruto melihat itu, dengan susah payah meloncat ke atas untuk menghindarinya. _**"Licht Regen." **_Dari panah Naruto, kemudian menembakan beratus-ratus panah ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi, melihat ini, melebarkan matanya, _'Tehnik yang sangat destruktif! Aku tahu Minato-sensei bilang bahwa Naruto mempunyai sebuah Kekkei Genkai, tapi aku tak menyangka seperti ini!' _Pikir Kakashi, ia kemudian membuat sebuah handseal dengan cepat, **"Doton: Doryuuheki!" **Kakashi menghentakan kedua tangannya ke tanah, membuat sebuah tembok tanah yang memblok sebagian besar panah yang ditembakan Naruto, walaupun Kakashi harus menghindari beberapa.

Kakashi kemudian melihat Naruto yang kesulitan nafas, dan mengasumsikan bahwa tekhnik yang dipakai Naruto membuatnya kelelahan karena memakai banyak chakra. Tanpa diketahui, Naruto hanya berpura-pura capai karena ia tidak ingin Kakashi curiga.

Kakashi kemudian membuat handseal lagi, **"Suiton: Teppoudama!" **Seru Kakashi, mengeluarkan, bola air dari mulutnya, yang sukses mengenai Naruto, membuatnya terlempar.

'_Well, dari levelnya, aku menduga bahwa Naruto saat ini low-Chuunin.' _Pikir Kakashi.

Sementara itu, di area lain dari Training Ground 7, terlihat Natsumi yang kesakitan dan terus membuang Killing Intent, _'Akan kubunuh dia!' _Pikir Natsumi. Natsumi kemudian melihat salah satu bel yang terjatuh. Ia menaikan alisnya, dan melihat kesegala arah untuk memastikan sesuatu. Dia kemudian tersenyum besar. _'Pasti terjatuh saat ia bertarung!' _Pikir Natsumi. Ia kemudian mencoba mengambil bel itu, tetapi ternyata ada sebuah perangkap tali, dan membuatnya tergantung terbalik.

Ia kemudian melihat Kakashi mengambil bel itu dan tersenyum innosen kearah Natsumi, "Well, Natsumi-chan, sepertinya kau jatuh dalam perangkap yang sangat mudah, eh?" Ucap Kakashi, membuat Natsumi mendeath glare ke arahnya. "_Look underneath the underneath." _Dengan itu, Kakashi kembali pergi, meninggalkan Natsumi yang sangat marah.

Sebelum ada yang menyerang lagi, bel berbunyi pertanda tes sudah selesai.

Dan, dalam beberapa menit kemudian, Natsumi diikatkan di salah satu batang pohon, sementara Sasuke, Tatsuki dan Naruto duduk disana.

Kakashi menatap mereka berempat dengan serius. "Apa kalian tahu maksud tes ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kerja sama tim." Jawab Naruto.

Kakashi melihat Naruto dengan rada kaget, "Jika kau tahu, Naruto, kenapa kau tidak berkata itu pada mereka?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku baru menyadarinya saat terakhir, dan aku tidak sempat memberitahu mereka." Ucapnya.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kalian akan kuberi kesempatan sekali lagi setelah makan siang. Dan ingat, tidak ada yang boleh memberi Natsumi makan. Mengerti?!" Tanya Kakashi, semuanya hanya menjawab 'Hai' dengan lemah.

Dengan itu, Naruto, Tatsuki dan Sasuke makan dengan tenang. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengarkan sebuah suara perut kelaparan dari Natsumi.

Naruto melihat kearah Natsumi yang blushing karena malu. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menawarkan bento makan siangnya pada Natsumi.

"Makanlah. Aku tidak perduli dengan kata-kata sensei, tetapi kau adalah adikku." Ucap Naruto.

Natsumi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kaget, "Ta-tapi, Nii-san.."

Sebelum Natsumi melanjutkannya, Naruto menginterupsinya, "Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke dan Tatsuki kemudian juga memberi makan siangnya pada Natsumi.

"Makanlah, nanti kau akan menyusahkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Natsumi-chan, makan punyaku!" Ucap Tatsuki.

Natsumi melihat ke arah rekan satu timnya dan kakaknya dengan bahagia. Ia kemudian mengangguk, dan memilih bento dari Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum, dan menyuapinya, membuat Natsumi blushing, dan Tatsuki melemparkan pandangan cemburu pada Natsumi.

Sasuke hanya melihat semua itu dengan menaikan alisnya, _'Well, aku tak menyangka Tatsuki juga jatuh dalam sifat mempesona Namikaze-taicho,' _Pikir Sasuke. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak perduli, dan kembali memakan makan siangnya.

Tetapi, momen mereka kemudian terganggu ketika sebuah kepulan asap muncul di depan mereka, membuat mereka semua waspada, dan kemudian menunjukan seorang Hatake Kakashi yang sangat marah.

"KALIAN SEMUA—" Ucapnya, membuat mata mereka melebar dan ketakutan, tetapi, yang mereka tidak duga adalah untuk Kakashi langsung tersenyum pada mereka berempat, "Lulus." Ucapnya dengan bangga.

Mereka semua melihat Kakashi dengan pandangan kaget, dan tidak percaya. Sebelum mereka kemudian bersorak senang. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit, Naruto tersenyum dengan lembut, walaupun itu hanya akting, Tatsuki dan Natsumi bersorak senang.

"Mulai besok, kita akan menjadi Tim 7. Ada satu alasan kenapa aku meluluskan kalian, yaitu, karena kalian perduli dengan rekan satu tim kalian, Natsumi. Begitulah Tim, kita harus perduli satu sama lain, dan menjaga satu sama lain. Jika kalian tidak memberi Natsumi makan, aku, dengan sangat menyesal, harus menggagalkan kalian," Jelasnya, menatap dengan inten pada Tim 7. Tim 7 juga terlihat serius ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi kemudian tersenyum, "Tetapi, ingat ini. Orang yang mematahkan peraturan adalah sampah, tetapi, Orang yang mengabaikan teman mereka, adalah lebih rendah dari sampah." Ucapnya dengan cool, membuat semuanya menatapnya dengan kagum

"Baiklah, besok kita akan datang ke sini lagi, pagi hari! Dan mulai sekarang, kita, secara official, adalah Tim 7!" Seru Kakashi dengan ceria, dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tim 7. Naruto, Tatsuki, dan Sasuke mengikuti Kakashi, meninggalkan Natsumi yang diikat di batang kayu sendirian, dan meneriakan protes ke mereka semua.

* * *

**-Keesokan Harinya, Hidden Underground-**

Naruto, terlihat di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Ia, kini tidak memakai baju Quincy. Ia kini memakai _Shihakusho _berwarna putih, _Hakama _berwarna putih, dan kemudian disertai _trench coat _berwarna putih hitam. Ia juga memakai Obi berwarna ungu di pinggangnya.

Di kedua sisinya, ada dua orang yang seumuran dengannya. Yang satu, mempunyai mata berwarna putih dan rambut coklat panjang. Ia memakai jaket berwarna nila, dan celana berwarna coklat. Di sisi satunya lagi, terlihat juga orang yang seumuran dengannya. Ia memakai baju dengan kerah tinggi berwarna biru. Di belakang bajunya ada simbol klan Uchiha. Ia memakai celana pendek berwarna putih.

Mereka adalah Hyuuga Neji, dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga, bisa dibilang berada di Lab bawah tanah. Setelah melakukan beberapa penelitian, Naruto berkata bahwa Laboratorium ini adalah bekas Missing-nin Konoha yang terkenal, Orochimaru. Dan, selama 2 tahun, mereka menjadikan Lab ini markas mereka.

Naruto melihat ke arah benda yang ada di depannya dengan kagum. Sasuke dan Neji yang berada di sisinya juga terlihat sama kagumnya dengan Naruto.

Benda ini, adalah Experimen yang dilakukan Naruto selama 3 tahun.

Benda ini, adalah Hogyoku. Setelah kembali melihat memori Aizen Sousuke, Naruto juga sangat menginginkan Hogyoku, karena itu ia bertanya pada Kyouka Suigetsu, tentang Hogyoku, dan bagaimana cara membuatnya. Kyouka Suigetsu, melihat semua yang dilihat Aizen, dengan senang memberi Naruto semua yang ia tahu.

Dan, selama 3 tahun, akhirnya Naruto bisa menyelesaikan ini. Hogyoku.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Dengan alat ini, ia bisa menjadi seorang dewa. Seorang tuhan yang akan menguasai dunia. Naruto kembali berpikir, berarti, dia juga bisa membuat tentara dari ini? Dari memori Aizen, Naruto melihat bahwa Naruto juga bisa memberi orang lain kekuatan ini.

Kemudian, Naruto berpikir lagi. Kalau begitu, ia bisa membuat orang menjadi setengah Hollow? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin kekuatan itu dimiliki orang lain. Kekuatan itu hanya khusus untuknya saja.

Dengan itu, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Naruto. Aizen, membunuh para Shinigami dan mengambil Reiryoku mereka untuk dimasukan ke dalam Hogyoku. Ia kemudian memberi Reiryoku itu pada Hollow, membuat Hollow mendapatkan kekuatan Shinigami, dan memberinya tentara setengah Hollow, dan setengah Shinigami yang diketahui sebagai Espada.

Dan, dengan pikiran Naruto yang jernih, ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. Kalau ia bisa memberi makan Hogyoku dengan Chakra Bijuu, dan kemudian memberi chakra itu pada manusia, mereka akan menjadi Pseudo-Jinchuuriki.

Ide yang sangat bagus, menurut Naruto. Jika theori itu benar, disaat Naruto meninggalkan Konoha, ia mempunyai tentara Pseudo-Jinchuuriki. Jinchuuriki, diketahui sebagai alat yang sangat kuat yang dipakai oleh seluruh negara, karena mereka mempunyai kekuatan sebuah demon. Satu Jinchuuriki saja, jika dilatih, mempunyai kekuatan Kage-level.

Naruto hanya bisa memikirkan dengan senang jika rencana ini berhasil, ia mempunyai tentara Pseudo-Jinchuuriki, yang mempunyai kekuatan Kage-level. Memikirkan semua itu saja membuat Naruto ngeri, sekaligu tersenyum, karena mereka semua akan tunduk padanya.

Naruto kemudian memikirkan lagi, bagaimana jika Prosesnya dibalik? Aizen juga melakukan itu. Ia mengambil Reiryoku Hollow, dan memberi Shinigami Reiryoku itu, membuat mereka menjadi, apa yang Naruto lihat, menjadi Vizard.

Bisakah Naruto membalikan ini? Ia memberi chakra biasa kepada Bijuu, dan mencampurkan Yokai Bijuu, dengan chakra manusia biasa. Apa yang akan terjadui? Apakah seperti Arrancar, Bijuu itu akan menjadi setengah manusia, setengah Bijuu? Memikirkan itu membuat Naruto sedikit ngeri juga. 9 Bijuu menjadi tentaranya. Itu seperti hal yang sangat bagus. Tetapi sebelum itu, ia harus memperkenalkan Hogyoku kepada kedua pengikutnya yang loyal.

Naruto mengambil sebuah bola kecil, yang hanya sebesar ibu jari Naruto, dari sebuah kotak Experiment. Ia meneliti Hogyoku sesaat, dan kemudian berbalik, untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Neji.

"Ini temanku," Naruto menunjukan Hogyoku pada mereka, "adalah Hogyoku. Kalian merasakannya bukan? Kekuatan dari bola ini… Seperti menarik kalian, bukan?" Ucap Naruto, mendapatkan dua anggukan dari Neji dan Sasuke. "Ini adalah Hogyoku. Kekuatannya adalah… memberi seseorang apa yang paling mereka inginkan." Lanjutnya, membuat mata Sasuke dan Neji melebar. "Kalian ingin kekuatan seperti dewa? Hogyoku bisa memberinya. Kalian ingin kekuatan Jinchuuriki, tanpa harus mendapatkan demon yang disegel di dalam perut? Hogyoku bisa memberimu. Kalian ingin menghidupkan orang yang kalian sayangi kembali? Hogyoku juga bisa melakukan itu." Jelasnya lagi, membuat mata dan mulut Neji dan Sasuke terbuka lebar karena shock, dan kagum akan kekuatan itu. "Tetapi itu tidak mudah, temanku. Kekuatan itu sangat besar, dan yang bisa memakai kekuatan itu hanya orang yang bisa membuat Hogyoku tunduk pada mereka. Hogyoku mempunyai kesadaran sendiri. Jika ia merasa kau tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, bahwa ia tidak akan tunduk padamu. Tetapi, Hogyoku tidak memberi kekuatan itu langsung padamu, Hogyoku akan memberi arahan kepadamu, untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu." Lanjutnya, membuat Sasuke dan Neji terkagum.

Naruto tersenyum pada mereka, "Tetapi saat ini, kita harus memberi Hogyoku makan. Ia, seperti manusia, juga membutuhkan sesuatu untuk hidup. Akupun, yang menciptakan Hogyoku, tidak tahu sampai mana kekuatan Hogyoku, dan saat ini, kita akan memberinya chakra." Jelas Naruto lagi.

Sasuke kemudian menginterupsi, "Namikaze-taicho, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kekuatan itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Tentu saja, Sasuke, aku akan membuat Hogyoku tunduk padaku, dan membuatnya mengakui bahwa aku adalah Masternya," Ucapnya dengan seringaian yang membuat Sasuke ngeri. "Dan satu lagi.. Hogyoku juga bisa memberi orang lain kekuatan. Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, jadi, aku akan melakukan beberapa Experimen. Dan, jika perkiraanku benar, dalam 3 atau 4 tahun, kekuatan Hogyoku akan sudah penuh. Dan disaat itu juga… Hogyoku akan mengetahui bahwa aku adalah masternya." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Namikaze-taicho," Ucap Neji, "Dari sini, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan Hogyoku," Lanjut Neji, "Jadi, bagaimana kita menyembunyikannya dari Konoha?" Tanya Neji.

Naruto tersenyum pada Neji, "Ah, pertanyaan yang sangat bagus, Neji. Aku masih memikirkan itu. Untuk sementara… Aku akan menyembunyikan Hogyoku disini." Jelas Naruto, mendapatkan anggukan dari Neji.

"Selama beberapa hari, aku akan pergi dari Konoha, untuk bereksperimen dengan Hogyoku, atau mungkin kembali mendapatkan pengikut," Naruto mengumumkan pada Sasuke dan Neji. "Aku akan serahkan semuanya pada kalian berdua. Jika sesuatu yang menarik terjadi, beritahu aku lewat scroll yang sudah aku design khusus untuk kalian." Lanjutnya.

"Namikaze-taicho," Sasuke kembali menginterupsi, "Bagaimana dengan Tim 7?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Ah, Sasuke. Apa kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui itu? Mereka hanya akan melihat ilusi kortesi Kyouka Suigetsu, tentu saja." Jelas Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Lalu, bagaimana jika kita mendapatkan misi keluar desa di tempat orang yang belum terpengaruh pada Kyouka Suigetsu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menyeringai, "Sasuke, Tim kita adalah Tim Gennin yang baru saja lulus Akademi. Hokage tidak akan memberikan kita misi yang diatas D-Rank. Dan, setiap misi D-Rank hanya ada di dalam Konoha. Dan, seluruh populasi Konoha sudah terpengaruh Kyouka Suigetsu."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Hogyoku,

'_Sebentar lagi,' _Pikir Naruto, _'Dunia akan tunduk di bawahku. Dan akhirnya, kedamaian akan tercapai.'_

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Oke, chapter baru! Dari review, banyak yang nanya, 'kapan Naruto akan pergi dari Konoha?' Dan, maaf, itu masih lama. Aku awalnya berencana untuk Naruto pergi dari konoha saaat Ujian Chuunin. Tapi sungguh, Naruto saat itu hanya bocah 13 tahun. Jadi, aku berencana membuat Naruto pergi dari desa disaat awal Era Shippuden, dan saat Naruto berumur 16 atau 17 tahun, dan dikategorikan sebagai remaja.

Ohya, apa ada yang setuju dengan theori Naruto tadi? Membuat tentara Pseudo-Jinchuuriki? Dan, kalau kalian memang setuju Naruto membuat organisasi, aku merencanakan bahwa Organisasinya akan sama seperti Espada. Dan aku rencanakan namain Espada juga. Dan maaf untuk yang gasuka OC, karena anggota Espada semuanya adalah OC, dan semua sifat dan penampilan mereka akan aku ambil dari Espada yang asli.

Ohya, di chapter pertama, sudah dijelaskan bahwa Naruto akan berpartner dengan Madara.

Aku jelaskan, disini, Madara belum mati. Ia melatih Obito untuk meneruskan ambisinya, tetapi, disaat terakhir, Obito menkhianati Madara, dan hampir membunuhnya. Dan juga membuat Zetsu, yang loyal pada Madara, untuk mempercayai bahwa Madara mati.

Nanti, Naruto akan menemukan Madara, dan kemudian, memberi Madara kekuatan dari Hogyoku, membuat Madara kembali muda, dan kedua matanya, yang ada di Nagato, tumbuh kembali.

Nanti, Madara akan berakting seperti penasehat Naruto.

Oke, hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan.

Sayonara!


	5. Page 5: Hollow and Spy Experiment

**Shattering The Illusion**

**Chapter 5: **Hollow and Spy Experiment.

* * *

_"It is the nature of all living things to find some being greater than themselves and place their trust in that being, following it blindly. In order to escape from the pressure of that trust, those beings seek a still greater entity in which to believe, and those greater beings too seek still greater, still stronger beings to follow. This is how all kings come to be, and this is how all Gods are born. Do not trust in me yet, Hirako Shinji. I will take my time to teach you the nature of the God whom you face. Then, you shall believe."_

_~ Aizen Sousuke_

* * *

Naruto kini berada di tengah-tengah padang pasir yang berada di Kaze no Kuni. Tetapi, tidak seperti pasir yang ada di Sunagakure, padang pasir disini mempunyai pasir berwarna putih. Sebenarnya, Naruto menemukan ini padang pasir ini di perbatasan Kaze no Kuni dan Yuki no Kuni. Jauh dari Sunagakure.

Naruto menatap padang pasir ini dengan tatapan puas. Ia bisa menjadikan tempat ini markas grupnya setelah ia pergi dari Konoha, bersama Neji dan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap padang pasir di depannya lagi. Yang ia butuhkan kini, hanyalah gedung yang akan ia buat, dan designnya. Ia berpikir lagi. Kalau tidak salah, dari memori Aizen Sousuke, ia juga membuat markas di Hueco Mundo, dan Hueco Mundo penuh dengan pasir putih. Mungkin ia akan melakukan yang sama lagi.

Apa namanya? Las… Las Nores? Tidak, bukan. Las Rotes? Bukan, bukan… Las Noches? Ah ya! Itu dia. Baiklah, ia akan menamakannya, Las Noches, dengan design yang sama seperti Las Noches di Hueco Mundo. Mungkin sedikit berbeda, tergantung mood Naruto.

Hm, untuk pembangunan gedungnya, ia akan pikirkan itu nanti. Ia bisa saja membayar seseorang, dan langsung membunuhnya, atau mungkin membuatnya sendiri, tetapi itu butuh waktu yang sangat lama, dan ia adalah orang yang sibuk.

Ah, sudahlah.

Untuk masalah markas, ia abaikan terlebih dahulu. Ia kemudian mengambil suatu marbel kecil berwarna hitam dari sakunya.

Hogyoku.

Ini saatnya mengetes kekuatan Hogyoku. Pertama, ia akan mengetsnya pada hewan. Saat ini, Hogyoku sudah ia beri Reiryoku. Menurut Kyouka Suigetsu, semua tanaman, setidaknya mempunyai Spiritual Energy, atau Reiryoku untuk berfotosintesis. Karena itu, Naruto mengetesnya dengan menghisap Reiryoku tanaman, dan memberinya pada Hogyoku. Dan benar saja, ternyata tanaman mempunyai Reiryoku.

Dan, sekarang, ia akan mencoba memberikan Reiryoku itu pada hewan, untuk mengetesnya.

Ia melakukan Shunpo beberapa kali, dan kini sudah sampai di sebuah hutan, yang mempunyai banyak hewan. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, memastikan hewan apa yang cocok yang akan ia jadikan eksperimen.

Ia melihat sebuah Harimau menatapnya dengan inten. Mencoba memakannya. Naruto menyeringai. Ah, sepertinya harimau adalah hewan eksperimen yang bagus.

Harimau itu melompat ke arahnya dengan cepat. Naruto kembali menyeringai, ia dengan mudahnnya menghindarinya, dan kemudian mengeluarkan Hogyoku. Setelah itu, ia hampaskan Hogyoku ke perut sang Harimau, untuk memberi Hogyoku koneksi pada sang Harimau.

Ia kemudian merasakan bahwa Hogyoku menyalurkan Reiryoku kepada sang harimau, membuat harimau itu mengaung kesakitan.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia melihat makin banyak Reiryoku, dan ia terhempaskan dari sang Harimau yang kini dikelilingi inergi yang berputar disekitarnya, membuat tubuhnya tidak terlihat karena energi itu.

Naruto terhempas bersama Hogyoku, dan kemudian melihat sang Harimau yang masih dikelilingi suatu energi. Naruto menyipitkan matanya menunggu apa yang terjadi.

Setelah selesai, ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Harimau itu tumbuh besar, dan cakar-cakarnya juga bertumbuh panjang. Tetapi, yang membuatnya terkejut adalah topeng yang sepertinya terlihat dari tulang menutupi wajah harimau.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, Hollow? Jadi, kalau ia mentransfer Reiryoku pada hewan, hewan itu akan berubah jadi Hollow? Naruto tersenyum, menarik. Ia kemudian mencoba merasakan Reiatsu yang dipunyai sang Harimau. Matanya kemudian melebar. Harimau itu mempunyai Reiatsu yang hampir sama dengannya! Ia kemudian baru menyadarinya. Secara tidak sengaja, ia memberi Harimau itu seluruh Reiryoku yang berada di Hogyoku.

Matanya melebar ketika melihat Harimau itu menghilang dari hadapannya, dan ia merasakan seseorang di belakangnya. Dengan reflek, ia melompat ke depan, menghindari Harimau yang berada di belakangnya.

Ia menyipitkan matanya, dan kemudian mengeluarkan Kyouka Suigetsu dari sarung pedangnya, _'Sonido? Aku tak menyangka ia juga bisa melakukan Sonido,' _Pikir Naruto. Dengan Sonido, harimau itu langsung berada di depan Naruto dan mengayunkan cakarnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto dengan mudah membloknya dengan Kyouka Suigetsu.

Tangan harimau satu lagi, yang masih bebas, kemudian mengayun ke kepala Naruto, membuat Naruto meloncat mundur. Harimau itu kemudian mengaung, dan kembali melesat ke arah Naruto, dari cakarnya, kini kemudian tumbuh sebuah Reiatsu yang ia bentuk menjadi sebuah cakaran yang panjang, membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah pedang. Harimau itu kemudian langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, dan mengayunkan cakarnya yang panjang dan penuh Reiryoku yang sangat banyak.

Naruto dengan tepat waktu berhasil backflip kebelakang. Matanya kemudian melebar ketika melihat tanah tempat sang harimau mengayunkan cakarnya, menjadi terbelah dengan besar.

'_Ke-kekuatan yang sangat hebat! Aku tidak menyangka Hogyoku bisa memberikan kekuatan seperti ini.' _Pikir Naruto. Naruto kemudian merentangkan jari telunjuknya ke arah harimau, _"Hado #4. Byakurai." (Way of Destruction #4. White Lightning.) _Dari jari telunjuk Naruto, keluar sebuah listrik berwarna putih biru mengarah ke Harimau.

Harimau itu dengan mudahnya menghindar, dan kini masih berlari ke arah Naruto, dan mengayunkan cakarnya ke Naruto, yang dengan mudah Naruto blok dengan Kyouka Suigetsu. Cakarnya satunya kemudian datang, dan Naruto blok dengan mudah juga dengan Kyouka Suigetsu.

Ia kemudian menghilang dengan Shunpo, dan muncul di belakang sang Harimau, dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke punggung sang harimau. Sang harimau tidak bisa menghindari dengan tepat waktu, dan kini mempunyai luka goresan di punggungnya. Harimau itu kemudian melompat ke depan, dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto menatap sang harimau, masih dengan tanpa ekspresi. "Apa kau bisa mendengarku, Hollow?" Tanyanya. Sang harimau hanya mengaung dengan marah ke arah Naruto. "….Very well." Naruto ingin kembali menyerang sang harimau, tetapi ia melihat harimau itu mengaung dengan kesakitan, dan kemudian ia seperti menghisap banyak Reiryoku dari tanaman di sekelilingnya, membuat mata Naruto melebar. Dan sekali lagi, sebuah energi yang seperti Reiatsu, yang membuat Naruto agak kesulitan bernafas mengelilingi sang harimau.

Energi itu mengelilingi harimau selama beberapa menit, dan akhirnya sudah mereda. Asap-asap membuat Naruto kesulitan melihat figur sang harimau. Tetapi, ketika asapnya sudah hilang, matanya melebar. Kini, yang dilihatnya bukan Harimau yang ia pikir. Itu adalah sebuah figur Humanoid, yang mempunyai tinggi orang dewasa. Ia masih mempunyai figur sang harimau, dengan giginya yang bertaring panjang, dan kumis kucingnya. Tetapi yang berubah lagi adalah, seluruh kulitnya berwarna putih. Kuku yang ada di kedua tangannya terlihat sangat panjang dan tajam, seperti sebuah cakar.

'_Apakah ini Vasto Lorde? Tidak mungkin….. Ini bukan Vasto Lorde… Adjuchas. Ya. Ia masih berada di level Adjuchas. Aku harus segera membunuhnya, kalau tidak, ia akan merepotkan.' _Pikir Naruto. Mata Naruto kemudian melebar ketika ia tidak melihat sang harimau berada di tempatnya. Sebelum ia dapat bereaksi, ia sudah terlempar ke depan dan menabrak pohon.

"Ugh." Ringisnya. Ia kemudian melihat harimau itu berada di depannya, dan mengayunkan cakarnya, dengan reflek, ia memblok cakar itu dengan Kyouka Suigetsu. Ia kemudian menedang perut sang harimau dengan keras, membuat Harimau itu terlempar.

Ia menancapkan Kyouka Suigetsu di tanah, dan tangannya membuat beberapa handseal, **"Katon: Goryuuka no Jutsu!" (Fire Style: Great Dragon!) **Naruto kemudian menyemburkan api yang membentuk naga dari mulutnya.

Sang harimau seperti tidak masalah dengan sang naga, dan hanya berlari kearah naga. Mata Naruto kemudian melebar ketika sang humanoid harimau menabrak naga api seperti tidak apa-apa dang langsung berada di depan Naruto, mengayunkan cakarnya. Naruto masih bisa backflip sambil mengambil Kyouka Suigetsu dari tanah.

Selama masih di udara, Naruto merentangkan jari telunjuknya ke arah sang hollow, _"Raimei no basha, itoguruma no kangeki, hikari mote kore o mutsu ni wakatsu._ _Bakudo #61. Rikujoukorou." (__Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Way of Binding #61. Six Rods Prison of Light.) _Dengan itu, sang harimau terperangkap oleh enam cahaya beam berwarna kuning. Naruto kemudian mendarat di tanah, dan kemudian terengah-engah. Ia tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Ia menyangka Harimau itu akan berubah menjadi monster jika diberi Hogyoku, tetapi ia tidak menyangka harimau itu tiba-tiba akan menjadi Hollow dan kemudian berubah menjadi Adjuchas dalam sekejap.

Harimau itu terlihat seperti susah payah keluar dari Rikujoukorou milik Naruto. Naruto memanfaatkan momen itu untuk mengaktifkan Shikainya. Ia kemudian memegang Kyouka Suigetsu dengan erat,

"_Kudakero, Kyouka Suigetsu." (Shatter, Mirror Flower, Water Moon.)_

Dengan itu, dari pedang Naruto, keluar kabut asap yang menghalangi pandangan humanoid hollow. Sang harimau juga akhirnya terlepas dari Rikujoukorou, dan melihat kesekelilingnya dengan bingung. Sang harimau kemudian melihat refleksi Naruto, dan langsung melesat kesitu dan mengayunkan cakarnya, tetapi ketika cakarnya mengenai Naruto itu, Naruto itu tiba-tiba menghilang, seperti ditiup angin.

Naruto yang asli kemudian muncul di belakang sang hollow, dan sang hollow tiba-tiba saja langsung mempunyai luka dalam di bagian perutnya. Sang hollow mengaung kesakitan, dan kemudian memutarkan badannya untuk menghadap Naruto.

Hollow itu kemudian membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Mata Naruto kemudian melebar ketika Reiryoku berwarna merah terkumpul di mulut sang hollow dan membentuk sebuah bola.

Mata Naruto melebar, _'Cero?!' _Pikirnya dengan tidak percaya. Tetapi, kemudian Hollow itu mengarahkan bola itu ke arah Naruto, dan dari mulutnya keluar laser beam berwarna merah yang melesat ke arah Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto, yang masihs shock tidak dapat menghindari tepat waktu, dan terhantam oleh cero milik sang harimau.

Naruto, yang terlihat mempunyai banyak luka langsung muncul di belakang sang hollow, mencoba memotong kepalanya, tetapi hollow itu menghindar dengan tepat waktu, dan kemudian mengayunkan cakarnya ke Naruto. Cakarnya mengenai Naruto, membuat luka dalam di dada sampai perut Naruto.

Tidak puas, hollow itu langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, dan kemudian mencakar seluruh bagian tubuh Naruto, sebelum memotong kepalanya dengan cakarnya, membuat Naruto mati.

Hollow itu kemudian menjadi tenang dan berdiri. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terpotong, dan kepala hollow itu terpisah dari tubuhnya, dan terjatuh.

"_Kudakero, Kyouka Suigetsu." (Shatter, Mirror Flower, Water Moon.)_

Dan kemudian, 'mayat' Naruto pecah, menunjukan sebuah rusa tak berkepala dan badannya yang hancur. Di belakang mayat sang hollow, terlihat Naruto yang terlihat berdarah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, dan mempunyai banyak goresan. Luka bakar juga terlihat ti tangan kirinya, sampai bahu karena ingin menghindar Cero milik sang hollow. Baju bagian lengannya sampai dada kirinya juga robek, memperlihatkan luka bakar Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, _'Untung saja Hollow itu sudah melihat Shikai milik Kyouka Suigetsu,' _Pikirnya. _'Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku melawan Hollow. Kurasa, aku masih belum terlalu kuat untuk melawan Hollow setingkat Adjuchas… atau, apa itu Vasto Lorde? Aku tidak menyangka Hogyoku bisa memberi kekuatan seperti itu. Aku tidak sabar untuk saatnya dimana Hogyoku akan menjadi milikku.' _Pikirnya lagi. _'Untuk saat ini… aku harus latihan lagi… Aizen saja tidak mempunyai keringat sama sekali ketika melawan seorang Adjuchas, atau Vasto Lorde. Dalam 4 tahun, aku harus selevel dengan Aizen….' _Lanjutnya. Ia kemudian berdiri, dan meng-unseal Hogyoku dari segelnya yang ia buat di pergelangan tangannya.

'_Aku harus hati-hati ketika bereksperimen Hogyoku. Aku terlalu ceroboh saat ini. No matter, selanjutnya, aku akan lebih berhati-hati.' _Dengan itu, Naruto menghilang dengan Shunpo, berusaha untuk memulihkan lukanya.

* * *

Naruto kini berada di perbatasan Kaze no Kuni, dan Hi no Kuni, atau negara Api, yang berada di dekat Konoha. Ia ingin kembali bereksperimen dengan Hogyoku tetapi ia merasakan sebuah sensasi dari scroll yang ada di kantungnya.

Scroll itu, adalah apa yang Naruto namakan, Message Scroll. Scroll itu Naruto buat dengan Fuinjutsu. Jadi, ketika Naruto menulis sesuatu di scroll itu, tulisan yang berada di scroll Naruto juga terlihat di scroll lain yang Naruto berikan.

Naruto kemudian mengambil scroll itu dan membukanya. Ah, pesan dari Sasuke.

* * *

_From, Sasuke._

_Namikaze-taicho, maaf untuk menginterupsi waktumu. Tetapi, Tim 7, mendapatkan misi C-Rank untuk keluar Konoha besok._

* * *

Naruto menaikan alisnya. Kemudian, ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Sudah satu minggu ia pergi dari Konoha. Ia beru saja menyadari itu. Ia mempunyai waktu yang sangat bagus di luar Konoha sini.

Ah, sayangnya, ia harus kembali lagi. Ia kemudian menatap seluruh bajunya yang hancur. Ia kemudian merobek bajunya dan membuangnya, ia tidak nyaman memakai baju yang robek.

Dengan itu, ia kemudian menghilang dalam Shunpo. Saatnya kembali ke Konoha, dan bertemu kembali dengan… keluarganya.

* * *

**-Beberapa Jam Kemudian, Naruto Hideout-**

Naruto muncul di bekas Lab Orochimaru, yang saat ini ia jadikan sebagai markasnya. Ia berjalan dengan tenang melewati _Security Seal, _yang ia pasang di pintu masuk markasnya. Segel itu dibuat untuk hanya mengizinkan orang-orang yang diizinkan oleh Naruto. Kalau seseorang yang tidak diizinkan mencoba melewatinya, maka mereka hanya melihat genjutsu biasa yang menandakan di dalam tidak ada apa-apa.

Naruto berjalan di salah satu lorong, dan sampai di sebuah ruangan. Ia memasuki ruangan itu, dan kemudian menaruh Hogyoku di sebuah kotak transparan. Ia kemudian menggambar caligrafi di sekitar itu.

Dan kemudian tangannya membuat handseal, dan menghempaskan tangannya ke kaligrafi itu, **"Fuuin!" (Seal!) **Serunya. Kumpulan kanji dan kaligrafi itu bersinar beberapa saat, sebelum kembali mereda. Naruto baru saja mengaktifkan Security Seal yang ia pasang di Hogyoku.

Ia melihat Hogyoku terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian kembali melakukan handseal, dan menghempaskan tangannya ke bawah. Dari tangannya, muncul tulisan kaligrafi yang menyebar, dan kemudian, terdengar suara 'Poof!'

Dan kemudian, di depan Naruto berdiri sebuah klon Naruto yang Naruto tugaskan untuk menggantikan dirinya selama di Konoha. Ia kemudian langsung mendispel itu, dan kemudian mendapatkan seluruh memori dari klonnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum puas.

Misi ke Nami no Kuni untuk mengantar pembangun jembatan? Menarik. Kalau pikiran ia benar, Natsumi sekarang sudah berteriak keras karena ia akan keluar Konoha.

Ia kemudian kembali mengingat-ingat… Nami no Kuni… ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu dimana. Matanya kemudian melebar ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Itu adalah kampung halaman orang itu. Orang yang sangat ingin Naruto lupakan, karena hanya akan membuatnya sedih. Daisuke Asetsu. Orang yang ia sudah anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri, karena ia satu-satunya orang yang perduli padanya. Kesedihan kemudian melandanya, sebelum ia hilangkan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sedih hanya akan membuatnya lemah. Tetapi, kalau ini kampung halaman orang yang ia anggap ayah, berarti…

Kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto. Gato. Orang yang membuat 'ayahnya' menderita. Wajah marahnya kemudian terganti dengan sebuah seringaian. Hari ini, ia akan membalas kebaikan Daisuke yang ia berikan padanya dengan membunuh Gato.

Ia kemudian keluar ruangan itu, dan pergi ke ruangan yang lainnya, dimana salah satu experimennya yang masih belum selesai ada disana.

Ia berjala ke ruangan itu, dan melihat sebuah figur yang tertidur di dalam tabung yang berair.

Itu adalah experimen Naruto. Dan, eksperimen itu akan menjadi mata-mata terhebat di dunia. Naruto ingin mempunyai mata-mata yang memata-matai seluruh Desa, atau seluruh dunia untuk memberi Naruto kabar terbaru.

Dan, dengan sebuah ide yang jenius, ia membentuk eksperimen ini. Mata-mata selalu tidak tertangkap karena mereka men_suppress _chakra mereka sangat kecil, hingga tidak bisa dideteksi Jouniin. Mata-mata juga harus tidak terlihat.

Karena dua aspek itu, Naruto membentuk eksperimen ini. Eksperimen ini tidak mempunyai chakra, yang berarti ia tidak akan bisa dideteksi siapapun, Kage sekalipun. Naruto juga memberinya mata sejenis Byakugan, yang ia _recreate _dari mata yang ia ambil dari seorang Hyuuga yang mati dimisi.

Walaupun Naruto 13 tahun, ia sangat jenius. Mungkin lebih jenius dari Orochimaru soal eksperimen karena otak eksperimennya. Ia sudah mempelajari _Science, _Matematika, Fisika, dan semuanya disaat 7 tahun, dan sekarang master di subject itu di umur 12 tahun.

Jadi, ia bisa saja mereplika mata Byakugan. Ia tambah fiturnya untuk eksperimennya. Fiturnya adalah, mata Byakugan ini bisa melihat menembus objek apapun, sampai objek yang sudah diberi segel agar tidak bisa dilihat oleh Kekkei Genkai. Ia juga menambah fitur, jika eksperimennya mengaktifkan Byakugan, tidak akan terdeteksi chakra. Ketika Hyuuga mengaktifkan Byakugan, chakra sensor dapat mendeteksi _chakra spike _yang datang dari mata mereka.

Dan kemudian, eksperimen Naruto sama sekali tidak mempunyai chakra untuk dideteksi. Jadi, bagaimana ia hidup? Gampang. Naruto memberinya Reiryoku. Naruto tidak memberi Reiryoku Shinigami, karena ia tidak ingin eksperimennya mempunyai kekuatan yang sama dengannya, atau Reiryoku Hollow. Ia memberi Reiryoku tanaman, membuat fiturnya terlihat seperti tanaman. Dan hebatnya lagi, eksperimen ini bisa masuk ke dalam tanah, dan melihat dan mendengar semuanya dalam tanah.

Sayangnya, eksperimen ini belum selesai. Naruto masih butuh sebuah sentuhan terakhir. Sentuhan terakhir itu adalah Hogyoku. Dengan memberi eksperimen Naruto, sedikit kekuatan Hogyoku, eksperimen Naruto akan mempunyai otak yang pintar, dan mengakui Naruto sebagai masternya. Naruto melakukan ini karena ia tidak mau kreasinya sendiri mengkhianatinya.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Mungkin, besok ia akan memberi eksperimen ini Hogyoku, dan kemudian membawanya dalam misi ke Nami no Kuni, untuk membantunya menemukan lokasi Gato.

Iapun tersenyum mendengar ide itu. Ya. Ia akan memberi sentuhan terakhir besok, dan membawa eksperimennya pergi ke Nami no Kuni. Siapa tahu, mungkin kreasinya akan lebih hebat dari apa yang ia perkirakan.

Ya… Setelah itu, mungkin ia akan memperkenalkan kreasinya pada Sasuke dan Neji.

Sebelum itu, Naruto harus memberinya nama terlebih dahulu. Nama yang cocok untuk eksperimennya…

Gin.

Ya, itu adalah nama yang cocok untuknya. Gin, yang berarti silver. Itu lumayan cocok karena rambut eksperimennya yang berwarna silver.

Naruto menyeringai. Ya, Gin. Besok, Gin akan menemaninya dan Sasuke ke Nami no Kuni.

Dengan itu, ia keluar dari labnya, dan melakukan Shunpo ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

**-Namikaze Mansion-**

Naruto sampai di rumahnya. Kini sudah pukul tengah malam. Ia yakin tidak ada yang bangun. Ia dengan mudah, mendeaktifkan _seal _yang dipasang ayahnya di gerbang Namikaze Mansion untuk memberitahu apakah ada yang masuk atau tidak.

Ia kemudian memasuki gerbang itu, dan berjalan dengan santai ke pintu rumahnya. Ia mengeluarkan kunci duplikat yang ia buat, dan kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya, dan kemudian menutupnya. Iapun menaiki tangga, dan kemudian membuka pintunya.

Di dalam, ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menaikan alisnya. Natsumi tidur di kasurnya. Apa Natsumi salah kamar? Pikirnya. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mungkin.

Ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Klonnya saat ia dispel, merasakan sesuatu di dadanya. Ia kemudian memikirkan bahwa itu adalah Natsumi.

Ia menaikan bahunya tidak perduli, dan kemudian langsung saja masuk ke tempat tidurnya, dan kemudian tidur di samping Natsumi.

* * *

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Keesokan harinya, Natsumi bangun dari tidurnya dengan perasaan yang sangat nyaman. Ia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, tetapi dihentikan oleh sesuatu. Matanya melihat kesamping, dan kemudian melebar sambil blushing dengan keras.

Di sampingnya, kakaknya yang sangat ia kagumi, tidur sambil memeluk dirinya. Natsumi kemudian baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia diam-diam masuk ke kamar kakaknya dan tidur di sampingnya. Pikiran itu membuat Natsumi blushing kembali.

Ia melihat ke wajah tidur kakaknya. Kakaknya terlihat seperti sangat kelelahan. Wajah tidurnya sangat innosen. Natsumi tersenyum. Ia mencintai kakaknya lebih dari apapun. Ia tidak sanggup hidup jika kakaknya mati.

Melihat bibir kakaknya, membuat Natsumi ingin mencicipinya. Pikiran itu kemudian Natsumi hilangkan. Ia bukan seseorang yang ero. Ya, ia mencintai kakaknya lebih daripada seorang adik yang mencintai kakaknya. Ia tahu itu salah, selama beberapa tahun, ia selalu memikirkan itu. Dan kemudian, ia pasrah saja menerima perasaannya.

Dan ditambah lagi, ia sekarang sudah 13 tahun, dan hormon perempuannya mulai bergerak. Ia melihat kearah kakaknya lagi. Walaupun ia terlihat baik pada semua orang, ia tidak seperti mempunyai rasa cinta pada siapapun. Itu kemudian membuat Natsumi berpikir lagi. Apakah kakaknya adalah gay? Ia kemudian facepalmed sambil menggeleng. Tidak mungkin. Hormon kakaknya saja yang belum bereaksi.

Natsumi menghela nafasnya kembali. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan feeling yang ia punyai pada kakaknya. Mungkin, ia akan mendiskusikannya pada Kaa-sannya.

Ia kemudian kembali melihat bibir lembut kakaknya yang sangat innosen. Meminta dicium. Natsumi mencoba segala cara untuk tidak melakukannya, sebelum kemudian menyerah. Lagipula, ia belum pernah berciuman sama sekali, dan kalau ia akan melakukan ini, ini adalah First Kiss miliknya.

Ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya. Lagipula, ia mencintai kakaknya. Tidak apakan ia menjadikan kakanya sebagai ciuman pertamanya?

Ia kemudian memajukan kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas kakaknya yang sedang tertidur di wajahnya, membuat Natsumi semakin ingin menciumnya. Ia memajukan kepalanya lagi, dan memajukan bibirnya sedikit.

Dan, bibir Natsumi kemudian menyentuh bibir Naruto. Ia secara tidak sengaja tersenyum, dan kemudian terus menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kakaknya, walaupun kadang menjilati bibir kakaknya dengan lidahnya.

Ia tidak apa-apa jika kakaknya tidak membalas ciumannya. Ia kemudian melepaskan ciumannya, dan tersenyum kearah kakaknya. Dua blush terlihat sekali di kedua pipinya.

Ia tersenyum. Biarkan saja. Ia mencintai kakaknya, dan opini orang lain tidak masalah untuknya.

Pada saat momen itu juga, mata Naruto terbuka. Natsumi sedikit panik. Bagaimana jika Naruto merasakan ciumannya, dan kemudian merasa malu, dan kemudian membencinya? Walaupun natsumi tahu Naruto adalah orang yang sangat baik, sampai tidak tega melukai lalat, ia tetap saja mempunyai pikiran itu.

Mata Naruto terbuka, menunjukan mata biru langitnya yang tertuju pada Natsumi. Natsumi terlihat sedikit panik.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum sedikit, "Ohayou, Imouto-chan." Sapa Naruto.

Mendengar suara Naruto yang lembut dan senyumnya membuat Natsumi blushing, dan kemudian tersenyum bahagia. "Ohayou, Nii-chan." Sapanya balik sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar nama panggilan baru. Biasanya Natsumi selalu memanggilnya dengan aniki, atau dengan Nii-san. Dan, sekarang, Nii-chan? Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli.

Naruto kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian mengusap matanya sambil menguap, "Bagaimana tidurmu, Imouto-chan?" Tanyanya.

Natsumi kemudian kembali memikirkan ciuman yang ia berikan pada kakaknya, dan kemudian membuatnya blushing keras, walaupun sangat berusaha untuk menutupinya. "Ba-baik, Nii-chan…" Jawabnya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke samping karena kebingungan dengan cara bicara Natsumi. Natsumi, melihat itu dalam pikirannya berteriak lucu.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat bahunya, dan keluar dari kasur King Size-nya. Ia terlihat hanya dengan baju tidurnya, yangs sedikit transparan, memperlihatkan Natsumi dada Naruto yang membuat Natsumi blushing.

Naruto kemudian merentangkan tangannya, untuk merilekskan tubuhnya sambil menguap. Ia kemudian mengusap air mata yang keluar karena ia menguap dengan tangannya. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Natsumi, "Well, Imouto-chan, hari ini kita ada misi, dan menurut Kakashi-sensei, kita harus ada di gerbang pukul 9. Kita harus siap-siap," Dengan itu, Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya dengan beberapa baju yang ia ambil dari dalam lemarinya.

Setelah Naruto masuk ke kamar mandi, Natsumi cemberut. Kemarin, ia sangat antsusias mendapatkan misi C-Rank dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Tetapi sekarang, ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama kakaknya. Apalagi jika ia bisa merasakan bibir manis milik kakaknya itu….

Pikiran itu kembali membuat Natsumi blushing dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Pikiran-pikiran Ero-nya harus ia bersihkan.

Saatnya untuk mandi, dan kemudian menjalankan misi C-Rank pertamanya.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, diakhir-akhir ada slight romance Natsumi/Naruto. Yep, Natsumi emang mempunyai perasaan pada Naruto. Dichapter depan juga bakal ada lumayan slight Romance antara Naruto dan perempuan lainnya. Mungkin terdengar seperti harem, tetapi enggak, Naruto tidak tahu mereka semua punya perasaan sama Naruto, jadi, Naruto tetep bertingkah biasa aja, dan menuruti apa yang mereka mau demi aktingnya. Main pairing aku putuskan Naruto/Shion. Naruto nanti akan bertemu Shion di chapter depan.

Masa lalu Shion juga bakal seperti Naruto. Ia mempunyai kakak perempuan, yang menjadi Princess Oni no Kuni, dan mempunyai tanggung jawab menyegel demon Moryou. Karena itu, Shion selalu diabaikan, dan dianggap tidak ada sama para penduduk.

Lalu, untuk eksperimen Naruto pada Hogyoku ke Harimau, aku gatau bagaimana Aizen mengeksperimen Hogyoku, jadi aku ngasal aja. Hehe.

Dan kemudian, untuk eksperimen mata-mata Naruto, itu terinspirasi dari Zetsu. Aku juga pengen Naruto punya intel seperti Zetsu yang dimiliki Obito, jadilah, aku membuat Gin untuk Naruto. Aku gatau nama lain yang cocok, dan nama 'Gin' tiba-tiba muncul di pikiranku. Jadideh, aku kasih nama itu.

Chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi Wave Arc~ Ohya, disini Haku itu adalah perempuan, ya. Aku lebih melihat Haku jadi perempuan daripada laki-laki. Gacocok aja. Penampilannya feminim, dan namanya juga terdengar seperti nama perempuan..

Baiklah, hanya itu yang akan aku sampaikan.

Sayonara!


	6. Page 7: Go To Wave!

**Shattering The Illusion**

**Chapter 6: **Go To Wave!

* * *

"_I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity. There is no such thing as 'truth' or 'lies' in this world; there never has been. There is only plain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world take only those 'facts' that are convenient to them, and take them to be the 'truth'. They do so because they know no other way to live. However, for those powerless beings that make up the majority of this world it is those 'facts' that are inconvenient for their own self-affirmation that make up the real 'truth'."_

_~ Aizen Sosuke_

* * *

**-Konoha, Hidden Underground-**

Naruto sedang berjalan di laboratorium yang sekaligus adalah markasnnya. Di sampingnya, ada seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang wajahnya stoic seperti biasa.

Naruto kemudian memasuki ruangan, diikuti Sasuke. Naruto kemudian mengesturkan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Memasuki ruangan itu, mereka hanya ditemui oleh kegelapan, dan beberapa tabung-tabung eksperimen.

Mereka terus berjalan, dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tabung yang berisi seorang makhluk berwarna putih, bermata silver, dan berambut silver. Makhluk itu tidak memakai pakaian apa-apa.

Sasuke terlihat tertarik tentang apa makhluk itu, "Namikaze-taicho, apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke, "Ini, Sasuke, adalah Gin," Naruto memperkenalkan. "Kreasi terhebatku, setelah Hogyoku, tentu saja." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke langsung kembali tertarik mendengar ini, "Dan, apa yang bisa dilakukan Gin?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. Kali ini tersenyum seringain. "Ah, pertanyaan yang bagus, Sasuke. Ini, adalah, kreasi terhebatku. Ia dibuat untuk menjadi mata-mata terhebat di dunia," Jelasnya. Membuat Sasuke terkagum. "Ia sudah diienfeksi oleh DNA Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, yang terkenal karena Kekkei Genkai Mokuton," Jelasnya lagi, "Karena itu, ia bisa bersembunyi dengan cara menggabungkan tubuhnya dengan tanaman. Ia juga tidak mempunyai chakra, jadi, sensor sehebat apapun tidak bisa mendeteksinya. Kecuali, sensor yang menggunakan vibrasi, tetapi, sensor seperti itu sudah sangat jarang." Ucapnya, membuat Sasuke melihat kearah Gin dengan kagum.

"Apa Neji tahu ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah sayangnya, aku belum sempat memberinya honor untuk melihat Gin." Jawab Naruto. "Dengan sentuhan terakhir, yaitu Hogyoku, aku akan menyempurnakan Gin. Dengan Hogyoku, ia akan mendapat kemampuan untuk merubah dirinya menjadi apapun, dan bisa merubah chakra _signaturenya _agar bisa meniru orang lain. Ia juga didesain untuk bisa meniru sifat orang lain dengan perfek. Mata-mata yang hebat bukan, hm?" Ucap Naruto, terdengar puas. Sasuke mengangguk kagum.

Naruto kemudian maju, dan kemudian menekan sebuah tombol. Dengan itu, air yang ada di dalam tabung langsung terhisap, dan kemudian tabung terbuka, memperlihatkan Gin yang berlutut pada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, Ia kemudian mengambil Hogyoku, dan kemudian, dengan satu buah handseal, Hogyoku itu bercahaya sedikit. Naruto kemudian menghantamkan Hogyoku ke perut Gin, membuat Gin teriak kesakitan. Ia kemudian menarik Hogyokunya lagi, dan melihat Gin berteriak kesakitan, dan cahay putih menghalanginya.

Naruto dan Sasuke mundur. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada Sasuke untuk siap bertarung. Sasuke mengambil kunainya, dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kuda-kuda bertarung.

Naruto bersyukur bahwa ia sudah memberi segel di dalam ruangan, agar energi yang dipakai Hogyoku tidak keluar. Kalau tidak, ia sudah tahu pasti bahwa ANBU dan Hokage juga menuju kesini. Ini belum saatnya ia menunjukan dirinya yang sebenarnya pada Konoha.

Cahaya itu meredam, memperlihatkan sebuah makhluk berwarna putih, berambut silver spiky, yang tidak memakai apa-apa. Ia mempunyai pupil skelera berwarna hitam, dan pupil berwarna silver.

Gin terlihat tersenyum pada Naruto memperlihatkan giginya. Terlihat seperti senyum humor, "Naruto-sama!" Serunya.

Sasuke kemudian menurunka kunainya ketika melihat itu. Naruto berjalan kedepannya. Karena Hogyoku, ia sudah memberi Gin sifat. Ia pertama memberi suatu klarifikasi di otak Gin bahwa ia hanya loyal padanya. Ia juga sudah memberi otak Gin informasi tentang apa saja yang diketahui tentang dunia ninja.

"Ah… Gin, selamat datang. Haruskah aku langsung memberimu misi, atau kau masih ingin beristirahat?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyuman sopannya.

Gin tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, Naruto-sama. Aku siap menjalankan apapun." Jawab Gin.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengesturkan pada Sasuke, "Ah, perkenalkan, Gin. Ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu subordinatku. Perlakukan dia dengan hormat sepertiku." Naruto memperkenalkan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pada Gin, sementara Gin memberi senyum besar pada Sasuke, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-sama!" Seru Gin.

Naruto tersenyum melihat ini. "Aku masih mempunyai satu subordinat lagi, tetapi sayangnya dia sedang berada dalam misi bersama timnya. Aku harap kau tidak terlalu kecewa. Baiklah, tugas pertemamu adalah, investigasi Nami no Kuni." Suruh Naruto.

Gin tersenyum, "Baiklah, Naruto-sama!" Dengan itu, Gin langsung seperti masuk kedalam tanah. Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu.

Naruto kemudian berbalik, berjalan melewati Sasuke, "Kau juga bisa menggunakan Gin untuk mengumpulkan informasi, Sasuke. Tetapi ingat…. Ia hanya loyal padaku." Dengan itu Naruto berjalan. Sasuke di belakangnya.

* * *

**-Konoha Front Gate-**

Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di depan gerbang Konoha. Mereka melihat Natsumi dan Tatsuki sudah menunggu disana, bersama klien yang Naruto tahu bernama Tazuna.

Naruto mengobservasi Tazuna. Ia, dari gerakannya, tahu bahwa Tazuna sangat gerogi dan takut. Naruto menaikan alisnya. Kenapa Tazuna harus sangat gerogi? C-Rank mission biasanya hanya harus melawan bandit, dan, ia harusnya tahu bahwa bandit tidak sebanding dengan ninja.

Kecuali…. Kalau ada suatu rahasia yang ia sembunyikan. Naruto menyeringai. Ia hanya ikut bermain saja. Lagipula, ini tes pengalaman untuknya. Setiap orang yang ia lawan hanyalah satu Chuunin, Sasuke dan Neji, lalu Hollow.

"Natsumi-chan, Tatsuki-san," Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Natsumi dan Tatsuki.

Natsumi dan Tatsuki terlihat blushing, walaupun blush Natsumi terlihat lebih memerah daripada biasanya.

"Nii-chan!" Seru Natsumi senang, mendapatkan pandangan curiga dari Tatsuki yang merasakan ada sesuatu di balik panggilan itu.

"Ah, Natsumi-chan. Sudah kubilang bukan bahwa jika kita dalam misi, kita adalah rekan, jadilah professional." Naruto menasihati Natsumi, mendapatkan helaan nafas dari Natsumi.

"…Baiklah, Naruto-kun," Jawab Natsumi dengan nada kalah.

Naruto tersenyum, ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tatsuki, "Selamat pagi Tatsuki-san, bagaimana pagimu?" Tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

Tatsuki terlihat blushing, "Se-seperti biasa, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana pagimu?" Tanya Tatsuki balik.

"Hm…" Naruto mengusap dagunya, "Entah kenapa aku merasakan sebuah rasa strawberry di mulutku pagi ini, walaupun aku hanya sarapan susu dan roti." Jawab Naruto.

Tatsuki melihat dari ujung matanya Natsumi langsung blushing sangat merah. Tatsuki menyipitkan matanya curiga. Oh, ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini. "Hm, cukup aneh. Apa kau tidak merasakan sebuah bibir menyentuhmu?" Tanya Tatsuki, memberi Natsumi sebuah pandangan curiga. Dan Natsumi langsung terlihat batuk-batuk dan blushing, sambil memberi glare kepada Tatsuki.

Naruto langsung membuat pose berpikir, "Nah, sepertinya tidak. Mungkin hanya imajinasiku. Terimakasih untuk kekhawatiranmu, Tatsuki-san. Aku sangat mengapresiasi itu." Ucap Naruto. Tatsuki mengangguk sambil blushing.

Tazuna melihat ketiga orang ini berinteraksi dengan pandangan aneh. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak perduli.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar bunyi pof beserta kepulan asap, dan ketika asapnya menghilang, terlihat Kakashi disana tersenyum pada Naruto, Sasuke, Tatsuki dan Natsumi, dan memberi anggukan hormat pada Tazuna.

"Maaf aku terlambat! Ada nenek tua yang memerlukan bantuanku untuk membawakan barang belanjaannya ke rumahnya yang ada di belakang Hokage monumen!" Ucap Kakashi sambil eye-smile kepada mereka, sementara tangannya menggaruk lehernya.

Walaupun semuanya Tim Kakashi tahu bahwa Kakashi berbohong, tetapi Tazuna tidak tahu dan hanya memberi anggukan pada Kakashi.

Dengan begitu, Kakashi menepuk tangannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian, "Baiklah! Misi kita kali ini adalah untuk mengawal klien kita, Tazuna ke Nami no Kuni sampai jembatan yang ia buat selesai. Aku ingin Diamond formasion. Naruto di belakang, Sasuke di depan, Natsumi di kiri, dan Tatsuki di kanan. Aku akan mengawasi dari belakang bersama Naruto," Jelas Kakashi, kali ini serius seperti seorang Jounin. Tim 7 menjawabnya dengan beberapa 'Hai!'

* * *

**-A While Later-**

Sudah beberapa jam Tim 7 meninggalkan Konoha. Semuanya hanya biasa-biasa saja, dan mereka ber-enam berjalan dengan keheningan yang nyaman, walaupun Natsumi sempat beberapa kali menanyakan tentang Nami no Kuni.

Naruto juga melihat ke sekeliling dengan waspada, walaupun sementara ini tidak ada bandit. Sasuke terlihat merenung seperti biasa. Natsumi kadang memberinya pandangan dan blushing, dan Tatsuki terlihat bosan, walaupun kadang memberi glare pada Natsumi.

Mereka melewati genangan air. Naruto menaikan alisnya ketika melihat genangan air. Setahunya, beberapa hari ini Konoha tidak hujan, dan Konoha memang jarang hujan karena Konoha terletak di Negara Api.

Ia kemudian mencoba merasakan sesuatu dari genangan air itu, dan menyeringai ketika merasakan sebuah Genjutsu. Ia akan membiarkan musuh tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah Genjutsu. Ia akan bermain dengan permainan musuh.

Ketika ia merasakan Genjutsunya sudah dideaktif, ia dengan cepat langsung mengeluarkan Kyouka Suigetsu dari sarungnya, dan berputar balik, tepat disaat melihat tubuh Kakashi terpotong-potong karena rantai yang dipakai dari dua musuh.

"AAAAA!" Ia mendengar Natsumi dan Tatsuki teriak, dan harus menahan mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan komen yang memberitahu bahwa ia kesal. Well, mereka ninja, mereka tidak boleh berteriak saat mereka melihat rekan mereka terbunuh.

Naruto langsung siap-siap ketika melihat dua musuhnya langsung melesat kearahnya sambil berkata,

"Satu sudah dihabisi, hanya empat lagi," Ucapnya. Naruto kemudian melihat Sasuke sekilas, dan memberi Sasuke anggukan.

Ketika cakar metal yang ia tahu ada racunnya menuju ke arahnya, ia dengan mudahnya memblok dengan Kyouka Suigetsu, dan kemudian meloncat, dan memutarkan badannya, membuat _reverse round-house kick _ke pelipis musuhnya.

Ia melihat musuhnya terlempar, dan rekannya meneriakan "Meizu!" Dan karena rantai yang menghubungkan mereka, Geizu, juga ikut tertarik.

Naruto memberi pandangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk.

Sasuke kemudian membuat handseal, **"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" **Sasuke kemudian menghempaskan bola api besar dari mulutnya kearah Meizu dan Geizu.

Meizu dan Geizu melihat ini, dan dengan insting, mereka langsung membuat handseal, **"Suiton: Mizurappa!" **Dengan itu, Geizu dan Meizu mengeluarkan bola air dari mulut mereka, dan menghantam bola api Sasuke, membuat bola api Sasuke padam.

Melihat ini, Naruto langsung mengeluarkan _quincy-cross _miliknya, dan membuat panah dengan mengumpulkan Reishi.

"Heh! Akan kubalas itu, anak kecil!" Dengan itu, Demon Brothers kembali melesat kearah mereka.

Naruto kemudian melemparkan satu panah, panah itu terbang diantara Meizu dan Geizu.

Meizu dan Geizu hanya menatap panah itu kebingungan, dan mengira bahwa akurasi anak itu lemah, tetapi mata mereka melebar ketika panah berwarna biru itu terbagi menjadi dua, membuat 3 panah ke arah mereka.

Mereka ingin menghindar, tetapi terlalu telat dan panah itu menusuk perut mereka, dan panah yang ada di tengah menusuk rantai mereka.

Naruto, melihat itu langsung menggesturkan Sasuke untuk membantunya, dan ia dan Sasuke mengikat Demon Brothers yang masih lemah ke pohon.

Mereka kemudian mendengar suara tepukan di belakang, dan melihat Kakashi menepuk tangannya sambil tersenyum pada mereka. Naruto tahu bahwa Kakashi memakai Kawarimi, jadi ia tidak terlalu kaget.

"Kakashi-sensei! Bagaimana bisa?!" Seru Natsumi. Tatsuki mengangguk, sebelum melihat kearah mayat Kakashi berada, dan hanya melihat potong-potongan kayu, membuatnya menepuk jidatnya.

Kakashi tersenyum pada Natsumi, "Well, aku memakai Kawarimi," Jelas Kakashi, menunjukan pada 'mayatnya.' "Sepertinya kakakmu menyelamatkan hari ini, Natsumi-chan. Natsumi, Tatsuki, lain kali, jangan berteriak. Naruto, Sasuke, kerja bagus. Dan Tazuna… ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita bicarakan.."

* * *

**-A While Later-**

Naruto bersama timnya kini sudah ada di sebuah kapal yang mengarah ke Nami no Kuni. Tazuna sudah mengaku bahwa misi ini adalah misi yang harusnya A-Rank, dan ia tidak bisa membayarnya.

Gato, orang yang saat ini ada di daftar orang yang sangat ia bunuh, telah menterorisasi Nami no Kuni selama beberapa tahun. Mereka menculik wanita, dan membuat negara mereka miskin. Mereka menjadi miskin karena Nami no Kuni adalah sebuah pulau yang dikelilingi laut. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyebrangnya adalah untuk naik kapal dari Gato Company, yang tarifnya sangat mahal.

Karena itu, Nami no Kuni jarang mendapat remah-remah dan alat-alat material lain dari negara lain. Dan kalaupun ada yang menggunakan kapal itu, uangnya akan langsung diberi pada Gato, tidak untuk Nami no Kuni.

Karena itu, Tazuna membuat jembatan yang menghubungkan Nami no Kuni dengan Mizu no Kuni, agar mereka bisa bebas dari Gato, dan bisa berjalan-jalan dengan aman, dan mendapatkan aliansi dari negara lain, dan mendapatkan bahan makanan tanpa Ganto mengintervasi.

Sayangnya, Gato tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, dan mengirimkan orang untuk membunuh Tazuna. Tazuna saja sudah beruntung untuk sampai ke Konoha dengan selamat.

Tazuna harus memohon kepada mereka untuk melanjutkan misi. Naruto tentu saja melanjutkan, bukan karena ia ingin membantu Tazuna, tetapi ia dari dulu sudah ingin membunuh Gato. Lagipula, kalau ia dikagumi oleh satu negara karena ia menyelamatkan mereka, itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang bagus untuk Naruto.

Sasuke tentu saja setuju, karena Superiornya juga setuju, dan ia selalu ingin mengetes kemampuannya pada orang selain Neji. Walaupun Naruto melatih mereka bertahun-tahun, mereka belum mempunyai pengalaman yang dibutuhkan.

Natsumi tentu saja setuju karena ia masih sangat naïve, dan mempunyai jiwa pahlawan dan ingin menolong Tazuna.

Tatsuki hanya setuju karena semuanya setuju.

Dan, itu yang membimbing mereka kesini. Kabut dimana-dimana, dan kapal mereka juga berjalan dengan lambat karena mereka tidak ingin dilihat oleh para orang-orang Gato.

"Jadi, itu adalah jembatan yang kau buat, Tazuna-san, aku asumsikan?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara halus ketika melihat jembatan yang besar. Ia harus mengakui, bahwa Tazuna melakukan pekerjaan yang bagus. Timnya juga terlihat melihat jembatan yang masih belum selesai dengan pandangan kagum.

Tazuna mengangguk. Matanya memancarkan kebanggan, "Yap! Walaupun belum selesai, terlihat bagus bukan? Ini adalah kreasi terhebatku!" Ucap Tazuna dengan bangga.

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku harus akui, bahwa ini memang jembatan yang sangat menakjubkan, Tazuna-san. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain sebuah komplimen." Ucap Naruto.

Tazuna mengangguk dengan bangga.

"Ne Jii-san, bagaimana kau bisa membuat jembatan seperti ini?" Tanya Natsumi dengan penasaran.

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya, tetapi seluruh penduduk Nami no Kuni. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kuli yang membangun jembatan lama-lama semakin sedikit karena peringatan yang diberikan Gato pada mereka," Ucap Tazuna dengan sedih. "Nami no Kuni sejak dulu adalah negara pembangun. Mereka memproduksi arsitek-arsitek yang bagus, dan seluruh penduduknya juga adalah seorang kuli. Kirigakure, Desa Ninja yang ada di Mizu no Kuni, dibangun dengan bantuan dari Nami no Kuni," Jelas Tazuna dengan bangga.

Naruto kemudian melihat ke arah Nami no Kuni dengan kagum. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, bahwa Mizu no Kuni salah satu Desa ninja yang terindah. Gedung-gedung mereka terlihat seperti lebih modern, dan lebih arsistik. Bahkan saluran pembuangan mereka tidak sangat kotor, dan juga bersih tidak seperti Konoha.

Naruto kemudian berpikir, mungkin ia harus mendapatkan kepercayaan seluruh negara, dan kemudian meminta mereka untuk membangun Las Noches untuknya. Walaupun Kaze no Kuni terlihat bagus, Naruto masih mempunyai kandidat lain untuk markas Las Noches.

Tanpa sadar, mereka kini sudah sampai, dan kini sudah turun dari kapal, dan berjalan diantara kabut-kabut kearah rumah Tazuna.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada 4 buah mata yang mengobservasi mereka dari bayangan, walaupun Naruto mengetahui mereka karena ia akhir-akhir ini mengembangkan kemampuan sensor.

'_Hm… Sharingan no Kakashi. Pantas saja Geizu dan Meizu kalah. 4 Anak kecil lainnya tidak masalah,' _Pikir orang itu yang kemudian menghilang dalam Shunshin.

Dari ujung mata Naruto, Naruto melihat orang yang mengawasi mereka menghilang dalam Shunshin. Naruto harus menahan seringaiannya, karena ia merasakan orang itu mempunyai chakra level Jounin. Dan, ini pertama kalinya Naruto akan bertarung melawan Jounin.

Dan, kemudian ia baru ingat. Ia tidak bisa memakai 90%-nya didepan Kakashi, Natsumi, dan Tatsuki. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya. Kadang, ia hanya Ingin langsung pergi dari Konoha.

Ia terpaksa harus mengobservasi pertarungan orang itu melawan Kakashi, dan mencatat skill mereka berdua, untuk referensi jika mereka berdua adalah musuh di masa depan.

Ia merasakan suatu suara di semak-semak di dekat mereka. Ia merasakan sebuah chakra. Dari chakranya, terlihat orang itu high-Chuunin. Sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu, Natsumi sudah melemparkan kunai kesana, mendapat perhatian seluruh tim dan Tazuna.

"Natsumi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tatsuki kebingungan.

Natsumi menunjuk kearah semak-semak, "Aku merasakan sesuatu disitu!" Seru Natsumi. Kakashi kemudian berjalan ke semak-semak untuk menginvestigasinya.

Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto, menanyakan perintah yang harus dilakukan. Naruto mengangguk, dan memberi Sasuke sinyal untuk siap bertarung.

Ketika Kakashi membuka semak-semak, itu memperlihatkan sebuah kelinci berwarna putih salju.

"Natsumi! Kau hampir saja membunuh kelinci lucu itu!" Seru Tatsuki dengan marah, sambil menujuk kearah kelinci.

Natsumi terlihat kaget, "He-hey! Aku tidak tahu!" Balasnya.

Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto lagi, apakah ia harus tetap siap bertarung atau tidak. Naruto mengangguk, dan mensinyalkan untuk tetap on-guard.

Naruto melihat kelinci itu dengan penasaran. _'Kelinci salju. Tetapi, ini musim panas. Kelinci salju berganti warna bulu mereka berdasarkan cerahnya cahaya matahari. Jika, warna bulunya putih, berarti itu adalah musim salju, tetapi, ini adalah musim panas. Berarti, kelinci ini dikurung, dan digunakan untuk tujuan sebagai objek Kawarimi. Berarti musuh sudah ada di sekitar sini,' _Pikir Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari, Kakashi memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

Dari ujung matanya, ia melihat sesuatu bergerak. Ia juga melihat Kakashi terlihatn kaget.

"Semuanya! Menunduk!" Seru Kakashi.

Tim 7 dan Tazuna kemudian menunduk. Sementara sebuah pedang melewati tubuh mereka. Pedang itu menancap di sebuah pohon dengan horizontal. Di gagang itu, berdiri sebuah figur yang membelakangi Tim 7.

"Well well, siapa lagi kalau bukan Missing-nin dari Kirigakure, salah satu dari 7 Swordsmen of The Mist, pemegang pedang Kubikiribocho, Momochi Zabuza-kun." Ucap Kakashi dengan kasual, sambil melihat kearah figur yang diketahui bernama Zabuza itu dengan pandangan serius. "Semuanya mundur. Orang ini berada di level berbeda daripada kalian," Lanjutnya. Kakashi kemudian bersiap untuk mengangkat _hitai-ate_nya yang menutupi mata kirinya, "Ini akan sedikit susah. Sepertinya aku harus memakai ini,"

Untuk pertama kalinya, figur itu menengok kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Tim 7, "Sepertinya kau adalah Sharingan no Kakashi. Pantas saja Demon Brothers gagal. Maaf, tetapi, pak tua itu milikku," Ucap Zabuza dengan nada penuh percaya diri bahwa ia akan menang melawan Kakashi.

Kakashi kemudian menaikan Hitai-atenya yang menutupi mata kirinya, "Jaga Tazuna. Jangan masuk ke dalam pertandingan ini. Dan Zabuza… lawan aku," Dengan itu, Kakashi membuka hiati-atenya, menujukan sebuah Sharingan yang mempunyai 3 tomoe di matanya.

Tim 7 memperhatikan percakapan mereka berdua dengan intense. Mereka sudah tahu bahwa Kakashi mempunyai Sharingan dibawah _hitai-ate _nya.

'_Zabuza Momochi,' _Pikir Naruto, '_A-Class Missing nin. Catatan kriminal: Tertuduh karena asasinasi gagal pada Mizukage. Mantan anggota grup dari 7 Swordsmen of The Mist yang bubar karena mereka semua tidak menyukai pemimpinan Yondaime Mizukage, yang memberi perintah untuk membantai seluruh orang yang mempunyai Kekkei Genkai. Ninjutsu: A, Taijutsu: B, Genjutsu: D, Kenjutsu: S.' _Pikir Naruto, mengingat profil Zabuza yang ia baca di Bingo Book.

"Sharingan…" Zabuza menyeringai, "Salah satu dari 3 Doujutsu terkuat di seluruh dunia. Kekuatan mata itu sangat hebat, bahkan kau bisa mencopy jutsu seseorang hanya dengan sekali melihatnya," Ucap Zabuza. "Ketika aku masih menjadi anggota di Kirigakure Assasination Team, aku mempunyai sebuah buku, yang mempunyai seluruh informasi tentangmu. Dan, ini apa yang dikatakan buku itu…. Orang yang mencopy lebih dari 1000 jutsu, Copy Ninja Kakashi."

Sementara itu, Sasuke diam-diam memberi glare pada Kakashi, karena menurut dia, tidak ada yang pantas mempunyai Sharingan kecuali seorang Uchiha.

"Baiklah, sudah berbicaranya. Aku harus membunuh pak tua itu," Tim 7 langsung on-guard dan mengelilingi Tazuna dari segala arah. "Tetapi, Kakashi… sepertinya aku harus melewatimu dulu," Dengan itu, Zabuza melesat dengan kecepatan yang hanya bisa dilihat Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sasuke, ke tengah-tengah danau yang ada di dekat mereka.

Zabuza membuat sebuah handseal, **"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu." (Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Technique) **Dengan itu, kabut semakin lebat di sekitar Tim 7 dan Tazuna, dan Zabuza sudah menghilang.

"Momochi Zabuza…" Gumam Kakashi, "Sebagai anggota dari Kirigakure, ia diketahui sebagai ahli dalam asasinasi dan silent killing. Dia akan menuju padaku terlebih dahulu…" Ucap Kakashi, mendapat pandangan takut dari Tim 7, walaupun Naruto hanya berakting, "Kau tidak akan mengetahuinya sampai kau mati…. Tim, hati-hati…" Kakashi memperingatkan. Mendapatkan anggukan gerogi dari Tim 7.

"Kabutnya semakin tebal!" Seru Natsumi dengan takut sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya.

"8 Pilihan…" Suara Zabuza seperti berdengung dari segala arah. "Liver, paru-paru, tulang belakang, klavikul vena, leher, otak, dan ginjal. Apa yang harus aku tusuk terlebih dahulu?" Ucapnya lagi. Dengan itu, Zabuza mengeluarkan Killing Intent yang sangat besar kepada Tim 7.

Natsumi dan Tatsuki langsung membeku karena ketakutan. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke tidak terkena efeknya.

'_Hn. Killing Intent Namikaze-taicho lebih besar daripada ini,' _Pikir Sasuke, mengingat latihan brutal yang ia jalani bersama 'boss'-nya, membuat Sasuke bergetar ketakutan.

'_Hanya ini Killing Intent yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh seorang Jounin? Menyedihkan. Aku bisa membuat pingsan Zabuza hanya dengan ¼ Reaitsu milikku,' _Pikir Naruto. Naruto kemudian melihat Tatsuki dan Natsumi yang bergetar ketakutan.

Naruto kemudian memegang pundak Natsumi untuk menenangkannya, "Natsumi-chan, Tatsuki-san. Jangan takut. Aku akan melindungimu, walaupun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku." Ucap Naruto pada Natsumi dan Tatsuki dengan suara lembut sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba saja, Natsumi dan Tatsuki berhenti bergetar, dan tersenyum balik kearah Naruto. Mereka merasa lebih tenang.

Dari depan, Kakashi tersenyum pada mereka berempat, "Tenang saja, Naruto, Natsumi, Tatsuki. Aku akan melindungi kalian, walaupun dia membunuhku," Ia kemudian tersenyum pada Tim 7, "Karena aku tidak membiarkan timku mati," Ucapnya lagi.

Mereka kemudian mendengar sebuah suara tawa, "Kita lihat saja," Ucap suara Zabuza, dan kemudian Zabuza muncul di tengah-tengah Tim 7.

Naruto sudah tahu bahwa Zabuza berada di belakangnya. Dengan reflek, ia meloncat sementara timnya juga menghindari karena reflek.

Kakashi kemudian langsung melesat kearah Zabuza, dan memberi pukulan di perutnya.

Naruto memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Naruto kemudian melihat kearah Sasuke, dan megangguk. Sasuke sendiri mengangguk.

Sebelum misi, Naruto sudah memberitahu rencananya pada Sasuke. Disaat yang tepat, ia akan menukarkan posisinya dengan sebuah Chi Bunshin, atau Blood Clone. Sama seperti Kage Bunshin, tetapi Chi Bunshin bisa menerima pukulan lawan dan tidak dispel, kecuali Chi Bunshin ditusuk dibagian vital. Chi Bunshin juga akan menerima 20% kekuatan dari Naruto yang asli.

Naruto melakukan ini karena ia akan mempunyai agenda sendiri di Nami no Kuni.

Dengan itu, Naruto menggigit jarinya. Jarinya kemudian mengeluarkan darah. Naruto melakukan handseal, dan kemudian menghempaskan tangannya ke tanah.

Tidak ada yang menyadari ini kecuali Sasuke karena mereka terlalu fokus pada pertarungan Kakashi dan Zabuza. Naruto memanfaatkan momen itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah replika perfek Naruto muncul. Perfek dengan rambutnya, senyuman mempesonanya, dan baju putih tuniknya.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam Shunpo. Lagipula, ia merasakan chakra Chuunin itu. Mungkin, ia akan bermain bersamanya untuk mengetes kemampuannya.

Naruto muncul lagi di belakang hunter-nin, yang melihat pertarungan Zabuza melawan Kakashi dengan inten. Ia sangat memperhatikannya dengan inten sampai tidak merasakan keberadaan Naruto.

"Hm, apa yang kutemukan disini. Apa yang Hunter-nin lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara halusnya, ditambah sedikit nada arrogant khasnya.

Naruto bisa tahu mata Hunter-nin itu melebar dengan shock, dan tubuhnya menjadi 'tense.' Hunter-nin itu membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke Naruto, dan mata Hunter-nin itu melebar lagi.

"Kau… adalah anak yang disitu. Aku adalah hunter-nin Kirigakure, dan aku tidak sedang memperhatikan pertandingan itu, dan hanya menunggu kesempatan untuk membunuh Zabuza." Jawab Hunter-nin itu dengan suara tenang, walau Naruto tahu dia panik.

Naruto menaikan alis matanya sebelum menyeringai. "Oh? Aku tidak tahu menuduhmu untuk memperhatikan pertandingan itu. Aku hanya menanyakan apa yang kau lakukan disini," Ucap Naruto dengan seringaian arrogantnya. Sang hunter-nin itu mengutuk diam-diam. "Leher lebih berkeringat, Kaki kanan sedikit dimundurkan kebelakang, untuk lebih mudah menghindar seandarinya aku menyerang, tangan kanan diletakan di belakang, berarti sudah memegang senjata untuk dilempar ketika mengetahui apakah aku adalah masalah atau tidak. Nafas sedikit lebih cepat, mata tidak berkedip sama sekali, pertanda bohong," Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Ia melihat Hunter-nin itu bersiap untuk menyerang, "Standar prosedur Hunter-nin adalah, Hunter-nin selalu pergi dalam kelompok yang berisi 4 orang, dan kau hanya sendiri. Apakah aku benar, Hunter-nin palsu? Atau bisa kubilang, subordinat Zabuza?"

Dengan itu, Hunter-nin itu melemparkan 3 senbon yang sudah ada di tangannya ke bagian vital Naruto. Naruto meloncat ke samping, dan kemudian memutarkan tubuhnya, dan melemparkan 3 buah Shuriken kearah Hunter-nin. Hunter-nin itu dengan mudah menghindarnya.

Naruto menatapnya sambil menaikan alisnya, "Hunter-nin biasanya adalah Jounin. Dari kecepatanmu dan chakramu, aku bisa duga kau adalah High-Chuunin," Naruto kembali menganalisi. Ia mengeluarkan Kyouka Suigetsu dari sarungnya. Tangan kanannya ada di saku celananya, sementara tangan kirinya memegang Kyouka Suigetsu, sementara Hunter-nin itu sudah masuk kedalam kuda-kudanya sendiri.

"Hm, mungkin kita bisa bermain untuk beberapa saat," Ucap Naruto dengan seringaian.

Dengan itu, Naruto dan sang Hunter-nin melesat kearah satu sama lain.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

**A/N: **Muahahaha! Aku kasih cliffhanger ditengah-tengah pertarungan Naruto. Oh, untuk yang nanya soal Gin, anggap aja itu Zetsu versi Naruto.

Ohya, ada yang nyaranin nih kalau Akatsuki jadi grup orang baik, biar grup Naruto punya saingan. Ada yang setuju?

Pairing, aku memutuskan untuk Naruto/Shion. Naruto mungkin akan bertemu Shion setelah Wave arc.

Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan,

Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7: In The Wave

**Shattering The Illusion**

**Chapter 7: **In The Wave

* * *

"_A victor must speak not of the current state of the world, but of how it should rightfully be!" (Seorang pemenang tidak berbicara bagaimana keadaan dunia, tetapi bagaimana seharusnya keadaan dunia!)_

_~ Aizen Sousuke_

* * *

Naruto menatap lawan di depannya dengan impasif. Ia melapisi wajahnya dengan topeng tanpa emosi, walaupun sebuah seringaian terlihat di bibirnya. Ia menatap dengan kalkulatif lawan di depannya.

'_Tangan yang berkeringat… Pertanda gerogi dan tidak yakin. Tas kunai di betis kanan, pertanda pengguna tangan kanan. Kuda-kuda yang mengandalkan kecepatan dan elastis, berarti ia cukup cepat dan mempunyai akurasi yang bagus.. Senbon? Ah, Ahli dalam medikal ninjutsu, kalau begitu. Sangat loyal pada Zabuza sampai-sampai rela untuk menjadi Hunter-nin untuknya… Hm.. Sungguh memalukan. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya bergabung padaku.' _Pikir Naruto, mencatat semua yang ia tahu tentang musuhnya. Dengan semua itu, Naruto membuat konsklusi, _'Pengguna tangan kanan, ahli dalam senjata dan akurasi yang bagus. Cukup cepat, harus hati-hati. Mempunyai pengetahuan medikal dan menggunakan senbon, yang berarti ia mengetahui anatomi manusia dan akan mengincar kelemahan manusia. Baiklah.' _

Dengan itu, Naruto melemparkan kunai ke kepala Hunter-nin, membuat Hunter-nin itu menghindar, seperti yang ia rencanakan. Ketika seseorang berhasil menghindari sesuatu, ia akan langsung melesat ke musuh, mencoba menangkapnya off-guard.

Naruto melepaskan kuda-kudanya sebentar, dan seperti yang ia perkirakan, orang itu langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan kecepatan Jounin, mencoba mengakhiri pertarungan ini secepatnya untuk menolong Zabuza.

Sayangnya, Naruto lebih cepat. Dengan melakukan Shunpo, ia kemudian menghilang, membuat sang Hunter-nin kaget. Ia muncul di belakang Hunter-nin itu dengan Kyouka Suigetsu. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya, mencoba melukai punggungnya, tetapi Hunter-nin itu mempunyai refleks yang bagus dan menghindar, mencoba membuat jarak dengan Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai, ia merencakan itu untuk mengetahui kecepatannya seperti apa. Ia mempunyai kecepatan seorang Jounin, tidak masalah untuk Naruto. Ia sudah mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan, dan hanya tinggal membuat rencana.

Naruto melesat lagi, kali ini Kyouka Suigetsu berada di sarung di belakangnya. Ia meng-unseal sebuah kunai, dan mengayunkannya ke leher sang Hunter-nin. Tetapi sayangnya, Hunter-nin itu memblok kunai Naruto dengan senbonnya.

Naruto mencoba mengayunkan tangannya yang satu lagi ke perutnya, tetapi sayangnya itu juga diblok. Mereka kini sedang dalam keadaan lock. Wajah Naruto masih seperti biasa, mempunyai seringaian dan aura arrogant. Ia mengankat lututnya dan mencoba menghantamnya ke perut sang Hunter-nin, tetapi ia juga melakukan yang sama dan memblok Naruto.

Naruto masih menyeringai saja, hm, orang yang cukup seru untuk bertarung. Ia berpikir, apakah ia akan bermain-main dengannya, atau langsung saja membunuhnya, dan menghancurkan semua harapannya untuk mengalahkannya dan membuatnya melihat bahwa ia menggagalkan masternya?

Naruto menggeleng, tidak. Ia ingin bermain terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin mengetes kekuatan anak ini. Hunter-nin ini masih muda, Naruto tahu, berdasarkan suaranya. Ia perkirakan sekitar 14 tahun. Anak ini jika ia rekruit bisa menjadi seorang tentara yang menjanjikan. Ia akan lihat kekuatan anak ini dulu.

Naruto membuat beberapa handseal, **"Suiton: Mizuteppou." (Water Style: Water Pistol.) **Naruto kemudian menyemburkan sebuah bola air dari mulutnya kearah sang Hunter-nin.

Hunter-nin itu dengan mudah menghindar dan melesat kearah Naruto. Ia kemudian melawan Naruto dengan Taijutsu, dan Naruto bisa melihat betapa frustasinya dia ketika melihat semua yang ia lakukan hanya diblok atau dihindari, walaupun ia memakai kecepatan penuhnya.

Hunter-nin itu melompat dan mencoba menendang kepala Naruto, tetapi Naruto hanya menunduk. Hunter-nin itu memutarkan tubuhnya di udara, dan mencoba menendang Naruto dari atas.

Naruto melompat kebelakang, membuat Hunter-nin itu menendang tanah. Hunter-nin itu tidak melepaskan kewaspadaannya, dan melemparkan 3 buah senbon kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepat.

Naruto kemudian menunduk dengan cara menikung tubuhnya ke belakang, dan membiarkan senbon itu melewati kepalanya. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian harus meloncat kebelakang lagi ketika melihat lawannya sudah ada di depan dan mencoba menendangnya.

Hunter-nin itu kemudian melakukan rouunhouse kick ke kepala Naruto dengan kaki kirinya, tetapi Naruto hanya menunduk. Menyadari bahwa itu tidak berhasil, Hunter-nin itu kemudian mengayunkan kakinya ke pinggang Naruto, mencoba menendangnya, tetapi Naruto menangkapnya. Menyadari bahwa kakinya tidak akan dilepaskan, Hunter-nin itu kemudian meloncat dan mengayunkan kakinya yang satu lagi ke kepala Naruto.

Naruto sudah menduga itu, dan hanya menunduk, membuat Hunter-nin itu hanya berputar, dan kembali ke dalam posisi semula. Naruto kemudian menarik kaki yang ditangkapnya, membuat Hunter-nin itu maju ke Naruto. Naruto mengayunkan tangannya ke kepala Hunter-nin, tetapi Hunter-nin itu menunduk.

Tidak berhasil, Naruto kemudian mengangkat lututnya, dan menghantamnya ke perut sang hunter-nin, membuat Hunter-nin itu membatuk kesakitan. Ia kemudan meninju pipinya, membuat topeng Hunter-ninnya retak. Belum selesai, Naruto melakukan reverse roundhouse kick dengan kaki kanannya, dan membiarkan kaki kanannya menghantam sang Hunter-nin.

Hunter-nin itu terbang dengan keras dan menghantam sebuah pohon karena tendangan Naruto, dan topeng bagian bawahnya juga sudah retak dan hancur, membiarkan bibirnya terlihat.

Naruto tetap diam disitu. Satu tangan di sakunya, menunggu untuk lawannya kembali berdiri. "Hm… Bukan yang aku harapkan dari murid salah satu dari _Seven Swordsman of Kiri._" Ia mengejek dengan nada yang tenang. Tetapi lawannya hanya diam saja. Ia tersenyum, oh, jarang sekali ia bertemu dengan lawan yang bisa menolak sebuah ejekan. Orang ini tenang. Memang apa yang ia perlukan untuk sebuah tentara… Andaikan saja Sasuke tidak terlalu emotional.

Setelah lawannya berdiri, Naruto menghilang dengan Shunpo, membuat lawannya kaget, dan menangkapnya _off-guard._ Ia muncul di depannya dan langsung melakukan menendang perutnya, membuatnya terlempar lagi.

Naruto bisa melihat bibirnya sudah berdarah dan ia menyekanya. Naruto kemudian berlari, dan melompat, melakukan _flying back kick, _dimana ia melompat, memutarkan badannya, dan menendang lawan dengan mata kakinya.

Hunter-nin itu memblok dengan kedua tangan, membuat dia terlempar ke belakang sedikit. Sebelum akhirnya sadar, dan kemudian langsung melesat kearah Naruto. Ia melakukan middle roundhouse kick ke perutnya, tetapi Naruto blok dengan tangannya.

Tidak berhasil, sang hunter-nin melakukan low reverse roundhouse-kick, alias sweep kick, tetapi Naruto hanya meloncat. Selama masih di udara, hunter-nin itu langsung berdiri lagi dari sweep kicknya, dan mencoba menendang sisi samping perut Naruto, tetapi lagi-lagi diblok oleh Naruto. Iapun meloncat dan menendang samping pipi Naruto.

Naruto, yang masih belum siap, tertendang dengan itu, dan dibuat melempar kesamping. Selama di udara, ia memutarkan tubuhnya dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Ia mengambil kunai, dan melemparkannya dengan kecepatan penuh ke kepala sang Hunter-nin.

Hunter-nin itu shock, dan kemudian mememiringkan kepalanya. Sayangnya, kunainya tidak terlalu meleset karena kunai itu masih membuat sebuah luka di pipi kirinya, membuat goresan panjang di pipinya dan darah mengalir dari sana.

Naruto kemudian membuat beberapa handseal, **"Katon: Endan!" (Fire Style: Fireball!) **Naruto kemudian menghembuskan sebuah bola api yang menuju kearah Hunter-nin.

Sebelum Hunter-nin itu shock karena seorang Genin dan anak 13 tahun mempunyai dua elemen, ia kemudian langsung membuat handseal untuk melindunginya, **"Suiton: Suiun Suishi no Jutsu!" (Water Style: Water Transport Dispatch Formation Technique!) **Dengan itu, air dari danau yang didekat mereka langsung berdiri, dan meluncur ke bola api Naruto.

Api dan Air menghantam, membuat sebuah ledakan kecil. Bekas jutsu mereka berdua menjadi kabut yang menghalangi pemandangan Naruto. Naruto melihat kemana-mana, dan tidak ada tanda musuhnya.

Ia kemudian merasakan seseorang di belakang, dan langsung saja memutarkan tubuhnya kebelakang, tepat disaat sang Hunter-nin mengayunkan senbonya untuk memotong kepala Naruto, dan Naruto membloknya dengan kunai yang dengan cepat ia ambil.

Kini dalam posisi lock, Naruto dan Hunter-nin hanya menatap satu sama lain dan mencoba mengalahkan kekuatan satu-sama lain. Naruto memandang sang Hunter-nin tanpa emosi dan tenang, sementara sang Hunter-nin memandang Naruto dengan _desperate _untuk mengalahkannya dan membantu masternya.

Hunter-nin itu menaikan tangannya yang satu lagi, membuat mata Naruto menyipit sedikit untuk melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan. Dan, membuat shock Naruto, walaupun ia dengan mudah menutupinya, Hunter-nin itu membuat handseal dengan satu tangan, **"Hyouton Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō!" (Ice Style Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!) **

Dan, yang membuat Naruto shock lagi, air di sekitar mereka bekas jutsu mereka berdua tadi, mulai membeku, dan melayang keatas, menjadi sebuah ribuan jarum, dan melesat dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Naruto.

Naruto, kemudian melakukan Shunpo untuk menjauh dari posisinya, dan membuat ribuan jarum es itu menancap tanah bekas tempat Naruto tadi.

"Hyouton…." Gumam Naruto, "Sebuah talenta menarik yang kau punya." Naruto mengkomplimen, tetapi Hunter-nin itu hanya diam saja.

Naruto ingin melesat lagi, tetapi ia melihat sebuah air yang sangat besar, seperti tsunami kecil, melesat kearahnya dan lawannya. Iapun melakukan Shunpo, dan muncul di pohon untuk menghindarinya. Ia melihat Zabuza terhantam di salah satu pohon dan ingin dibunuh oleh Kakashi.

Sayangnya, Hunter-nin itu sudah 'membunuh'-nya duluan dengan senbon yang ditusuk ke lehernya, dan melakukan kemudian shunshin keluar bersama Zabuza.

Kakashi terlihat bingung, dan membiarkannya. Naruto melihat klon Naruto seperti terlihat capek. Ia kemudian mendispel clonenya, tepat disaat melakukan Shunpo untuk menggantikan tempatnya.

'_Well, sepertinya kita akan menyelesaikan pertarungan kita nanti…' _Pikir Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir yang palsu.

Kakashi melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum, "Yah, sepertinya Zabuza sudah mati. Dan, Naruto, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh…." Sebelum Kakashi sempat menyelsaikan perkataannya, ia sudah terjatuh pingsan terlebih dahulu.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Seru Natsumi dan Tatsuki khawatir, sementara Naruto hanya pura-pura shock saja, dan Sasuke hanya tidak perduli.

Naruto berjalan kearah Kakashi, dan mengecek denyut nadinya, walaupun ia tahu Kakashi hanya pingsan. "Hanya pingsan karena kehabisan chakra." Ia mengumumkan pada timnya. Ia kemudian menengok kearah Tazuna, "Boleh kita langsung ke rumah anda, Tazuna-san?" Tanya Naruto.

Tazuna mengangguk, "Baiklah. Rumahku hanya tidak jauh dari sini. Ikut aku," Dengan itu, Tazuna membimbing Tim 7 ke rumahnya.

Naruto mengangkat Kakashi dan melihat kearah Natsumi, "Natsumi-chan, apa aku boleh minta tolong untuk membuat sebuah Kage Bunshin untuk mengankat Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto sopan dan dengan senyuman mempesonanya yang akan membuat semua wanita langsung menurut.

Pipi Natsumi blushing, sementara Tatsuki hanya cemberut. Natsumi mengangguk, "Ba-baiklah, Nii-chan." Dengan itu, Natsumi membuat sebuah handseal, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Clone Technique!) **Dengan kepulan asap, sebuah kopi Natsumi muncul.

Kedua bunshin Natsumi kemudian mengambil Kakashi dan menggendongnya. Naruto tersenyum pada Natsumi, "Terimakasih, Natsumi-chan." Ucapnya.

Natsumi hanya blushing, "Tidak apa-apa.." Gumamnya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan mengikuti Tazuna ke rumahnya. Selama beberapa menit, mereka semua hanya berjalan dalam keheningan.

Mereka sampai di Nami no Kuni, dan melihat keadaan buruk desa ini. Anak kecil dimana-mana mencoba mencopet dan mencuri makanan. Para bandit bermabuk-mabukan. Kotanya sangat miskin dan seperti diteror.

Mereka hanya bisa menatap sedih pada orang-orang itu. Beberapa menit berjalan lagi, merekapun akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak terlalu kecil juga.

Tazuna mengetuk pintunya, "Tsunami! Ini aku!" Seru Tazuna.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka, menunjukan sebuah wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dan kulit putih. Wanita itu terlihat sekitar 20 tahunan. Tsunami, Naruto asumsikan namanya, kemudian langsung memeluk Tazuna, "Tou-san! Kau kembali!" Serunya bahagia.

Tazuna tersenyum dan terkekeh, "Tentu saja, Tsunami." Jawab Tazuna. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengesturkan pada Tim 7, "Perkenalkan Tsunami, ini adalah ninja hebat yang melindungiku! Ketua tim mereka kini sedang pingsan karena kelelahan melawan seseorang. Ia bernama Hatake Kakashi. Perempuan yang berambut hitam adalah Uchiha Tatsuki, sementara perempuan yang satu lagi bernama Namikaze Natsumi. Lelaki yang berambut hitam adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dan lelaki satu lagi adalah Namikaze Naruto." Tazuna memperkenalkan.

Naruto maju, mengambil tangan Tsunami dan mencium tengkuk tangannya, "Sungguh kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan anda, Tsunami-san." Ucap Naruto, membuat Tsunami blushing.

Tsunami hanya bisa mengangguk, "A-anda juga, Namikaze-san.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan ciumannya, "Bolehkah kami masuk?" Tanyanya dengan sopan.

Tsunami hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian membimbing mereka ke dalam rumahnya, "Baiklah, diatas ada dua kamar kosong, mungkin sensei kalian bisa memakainya." Ucap Tsunami.

Naruto mengangguk, ia kemudian menghadap kearah Natsumi, "Baiklah, Natsumi-chan, serahkan sensei padaku. Aku akan membawanya keatas."

Natsumi hanya bisa mengangguk, dan menyerahkan Kakashi ke Naruto. Naruto menggendong Kakashi ke sebuah kamar kosong. Sesampainya disana, ia membuat kage bunshin untuk meletakan Fuuton di lantai kamar, untuk Kakashi istirahat.

Setelah selesai, Naruto mendengar pintu dibuka, menunjukan Sasuke dengan tampang emonya. Ia melihat Kakashi dan kemudian melihat kearah Naruto lagi, "Apa benar Kakashi pingsan karena kehabisan chakra?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi?" Tanya Naruto balik.

Sasuke hanya menaikan pundaknya, "Kadang kau suka berbohong," Ucapnya secara kasual.

Naruto terkekeh, "Tentu.. Sasuke... tentu." Gumamnya. "Ya, Kakashi hanya kehabisan chakra. Estimasi waktu bangunnya, kira-kira besok." Jelas Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto kemudian berjalan ke pintu lagi, ingin keluar. Tetapi sebelum ia keluar, Sasuke menanyakan satu pertanyaan lagi, "Kemana kau akan pergi?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti. Ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Selama beberapa detik, mereka hanya hening, sampai akhirnya Naruto menjawab dengan sebuah suara yang seperti bisikan, "Melakukan suatu…. Urusan." Gumamnya.

Sasuke hanya menaikan alisnya, "Bukankah nanti Natsumi dan Tatsuki akan curiga jika kau pergi begitu saja?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Walaupun Sasuke sekarang mengakui bahwa ia adalah subordinat Naruto, Naruto tetap tidak memberitahu Sasuke apa yang Naruto lakukan. _'Paranoid bastard,' _Batin Sasuke bercanda.

"Mereka tidak akan menyadariku… Aku membuat sebuah ilusi, memberi mereka impresi bahwa aku ada di dalam rumah, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ada." Balas Naruto. Sebelum Sasuke bisa bertanya lagi, Naruto menghilang dalam Shunpo, meninggalkan sedikit suara dengungan kecil.

* * *

**-Somewhere In Wave-**

Naruto muncul lagi ditengah-tengah kota Nami no Kuni ysng menyedihkan. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Orang-orang ini terlalu pathetic. Mereka tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, dan harus bergantung pada orang lain untuk menyalamatkan mereka.

Melihat Gato, Naruto mempunyai rencana. Walaupun awalnya ia ingin balas dendam pada Gato atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Daisuke, Naruto menghentikan rencana itu. Kalau Gato masih mempunyai gunanya, kenapa harus membuat ia mati?

Gato adalah salah satu orang yang terkaya di dunia. Hanya dengan itupun, Gato mempunyai banyak guna untuk Naruto. Naruto masih membutuhkan dana yang sangat banyak untuk membangun Las Noches. Naruto bisa saja membunuh Gato, dan mengambil seluruh uangnya, tetapi itu akan terlalu mencurigakan dan memberi banyak perhatian pada dirinya, membuat rencananya gagal.

Naruto dengan tenang berjalan di tengah-tengah kota itu. Kedua tangan berada di sakunya. Ia merasakan seluruh pandangan berada berpusat padanya. Naruto hanya mengabaikannya. Ia harus mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Gato. Dan, tempat yang pas untuk mencari informasi adalah…. Tentu saja, sebuah bar.

Naruto melihat sebuah bar yang lumayan besar di depannya, dan membiarkan seringaian terlukis di wajah tampannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto langsung berjalan kesana.

Ketika membuka pintu bar, Naruto melihat banyak bandit berada disana. Semuanya sedang meminum bir, dan mengobrol dengan keras sambil tertawa. Ia asumsikan bahwa mereka adalah bandit Gato. Tidak ada yang sepertinya merekognasi Naruto masuk, yang berarti adalah hal yang bagus untuk Naruto.

Naruto berjalan ke arah stan-nya, dan duduk disitu. Pemilik bar itu, melihat Naruto, memberi Naruto sebuah dengusan, "Apa kau tersesat, anak kecil?" Tanya Pemilik bar itu dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto hanya menyeringai, "Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu, Tuan." Ucap Naruto dengan lembut. Sebelum Pemilik bar itu bisa membalas perkataan Naruto, Naruto sudah mengeluarkan seperempat Reiatsu-nya, membuat pemilik bar itu merasakan sebuah tekanan.

Pemilik bar itu melebarkan matanya ketika merasakan Reiatsu Naruto yang ia kira adalah Killing Intent. Pemilik bar itu merasakan sangat takut dan ia sulit bernafas, "Ma-maafkan aku tu-tuan. Apa yang anda butuhkan?" Tanyanya denga sopan dan takut.

Naruto melepaskan Reiatsu-nya dan tersenyum puas. "Aku membutuhkan informasi." Ucap Naruto dengan sebuah bisikan. Pemilik bar itu mengangguk. Naruto kemudian melanjutkan, "Tentang Gato."

Pemilik bar itu langsung menelan ludahnya karena takut dan berkeringat. "Ma-maaf tu-tuan tetapi—" Sebelum ia bisa meneruskan perkataannya, ia merasakan Reiatsu Naruto lagi yang kini lebih ditambahkan, membuatnya menjadi sangat takut dan makin susah bernafas, "Ba-baiklah!" Ucapnya pasrah dan Naruto melepaskan Reiatsu-nya.

Pemilik bar itu kemudian mendekat kearah Naruto dan membisikannya, "A-apa yang ingin anda ketahui?" Tanyanya dengan ketakutan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Keberadaan Gato." Jawabnya dengan simpel.

Pemilik bar itu melebarkan matanya. Ia kemudian melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba melihat bahwa apa ada anak buah Gato yang mendengarnya atau tidak, dan kemudian membisikan ke Naruto, "Te-terakhir kudengar, Ga-gato sedang menjalankan bisnis perbudakan wanita dan sekarang berada di istananya yang berada di 2 kilometer Utara. Hanya itu yang aku tahu tuan." Jawab pemilik bar itu dengan panik.

Naruto tersenyum puas. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Sebelum pemilik bar itu kembali berjalan, Naruto kemudian menusukan sebuah kunai ke tenggorokannya, membuat pemilik bar itu melebarkan matanya dengan shock, dan kemudian badannya terjatuh tanpa nyawa. "….dan sampai jumpa." Lanjut Naruto.

Sayangnya, suara tubuh jatuh pemilik bar itu terdengar seluruh bandit, membuat seluruh bandit itu menengok kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap mereka tanpa emosi. Seluruh bar hening, sampai akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh salah satu bandit, "Oy! Anak kecil! Kau membunuh Gorei! Ia adalah salah satu orang favorit boss!" Serunya, para bandit lain mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana kalau kita memberi mereka pelajaran, anak-anak?" Serunya, mendapatkan tawaan dari seluruh bandit. Mereka kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja tanpa emosi disitu. Mengasumsikan bahwa Naruto diam karena takut, salah satu bandit tertawa, "Apa kau takut, bocah? Apa kau akan nangis pada ibumu?" Ejek salah satu bandit, membuat semua bandit tertawa.

Naruto hanya diam, dan kemudian menyeringai. Seringaian itu memberi bandit takut. Sebelum mereka bisa melakukan apa-apa, Naruto sudah mengambil Kyouka Suigetsu dari sarungnya, dan mengaktifkan Shikainya.

Yang bandit itu tahu, mereka hanya mengejek Naruto terus-terusan pada ilusi Naruto yang dibuat Kyouka Suigetsu, sementara Naruto yang asli, melukai seluruh bandit dengan pedangya. Inilah keindaahan Kyouka Suigetsu.

Selama Naruto mengaktifkan Shikainya, Naruto bisa melukai, bahkan membunuh seseorang tanpa orang itu menyadarinya. Naruto bisa memotong kepalanya dan melukai semuanya. Tetapi, seluruh itu hanya ilusi. Jika Naruto memberhentikan Shikainya, baru efek yang Naruto lakukan tadi keluar. Luka-luka yang disebabkan Naruto tadi baru akan terjadi dan memberi efek pada korbannya.

Selesai, Naruto kemudian berbalik ke posisinya. Naruto kemudian menyeringai ke arah mereka sambil menggumamkan, _"Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu." _Dengan itu, ilusi itu pecah, dan bandit-bandit itu bisa terlihat mempunyai luka di seluruh tubuh mereka dan ada juga yang kepalanya terpotong, membuatnya mati langsung.

Ketika seluruh bandit jatuh dengan luka-lukanya, Naruto dengan tenang berjalan melewati mereka. Walaupun ada bandit yang masih hidup, mereka tidak akan selamat karena Naruto telah memotong organ dalam mereka, dan memberi mereka pendarahan yang sangat parah.

Naruto keluar dari bar itu dengan senyuman puas di bibirnya. Saatnya mengunjungi Gato dan memberinya mimpi buruk. Dengan itu, Naruto menghilang dengan Shunpo.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto masuk ke dalam kantor Gato yang ia temukan karena memakai kemampuan sensor. Naruto masih belum membunuh seluruh penjaga dan bodyguard yang ada di istana ini. Tidak, sebenarnya ia sudah membunuh mereka dengan Shikainya, tetapi ia masih belum melepaskan Shikainya, jadi, luka mereka belum membuat efek.

Naruto membuka pintu dengan tendangan, mengagetkan Gato yang ada di sana. Gato terlihat kaget, dan kemudian langsung menyuruh 2 bodyguardnya untuk menangkap Naruto.

Naruto hanya mempunyai seringaian puas di wajahnya. Ia kemudian mengdrop ilusi Kyouka Suigetsu di kedua bodyguard itu dengan jentikan jarinya untuk memberi impresi pada Gato bahwa ia sangat kuat.

Dengan jentikan jari Naruto, Gato melihat dua bodyguardnya terlihat seperti 'pecah' seperti sebuah kaca, dan digantikan oleh mayat yang mempunyai luka dimana-mana dan tanpa kepala. Langsung saja wajah Gato langsung menjadi pucat.

"Sebuah dekoratif ruangan yang bagus, aku bilang." Ucap Naruto dengan sopan. Senyuman masih ada di wajahnya, sementara matanya mengellilingi kantor Gato. "Ah, sebuah lukisan mahal karya Ryuusuke Kando? Aku tidak terlalu terkejut." Lanjut Naruto lagi.

Naruto kemudian menarik kursi di hadapan Gato, dan duduk disana. Ia duduk disana, dan kemudian melipatkan kakinya. Naruto kemudian menengok kearah Gato, "Teh?" Tawar Naruto dengan sopan. Gato masih disana, menganga dengan shock untuk mengetahui apa yang Naruto katakan. Melihat bahwa Gato tidak akan menjawab, Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah."

"A-apa yang k-kau mau?" Tanya Gato ketakutan. Naruto menatap Gato dengan lucu karena Gato sangat ketakutan, dia mungkin akan mengompol di celana.

"Ah ya," Mulai Naruto. "Kita mempunyai banyak hal yang mesti kita perbincangkan." Lanjutnya. Senyuman arrogant masih terlihat di wajahnya.

Gato hanya takut disitu, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum seperti maniak, "Apa kau pikir bodyguardku hanya itu saja, anak kecil? Kau salah! _Guard!_" Gato kemudian menekan tombol di mejanya, membunyikan alarm di istana itu.

Naruto hanya menatap Gatou dengan lucu. Orang itu sangat bodoh. Apa dia tidak berpikir beberapa lama penjaga akan kesini? Apa tidak pernah terpikir di kepalanya bahwa ia bisa saja menahannya sebagai sandranya? Naruto bisa membuat beberapa skenario lain di kepalanya dimana ia bisa langsung saja membunuh Gatou, menyembunyikan mayatnya, dan _Henge _untuk menjadi Gato. Sungguh, ninja saja agak susah untuk mendeteksi sebuah _Henge _dan penjaga istana Gato semuanya adalah bandit dan Samura. Naruto mendengus dengan jijik. Sungguh orang ini tidak mempunyai kepintaran.

Gato hanya disana, berpikir bahwa ia sudah menang, terlihat dari seringaian di mulutnya dan ekspresi maniak di wajahnya.

Naruto dengan tenang memajukan wajahnya, dan kemudian menopang wajahnya dengan dagunya, sementara kakinya masih terlipat. Naruto melihat Gato di mata, dan Naruto bisa merasakan Gato sangat bingung kenapa ia takut.

Dan ketika ia kemudian merasakan pintu kembali dibuka, dan puluhan penjaga terlihat, Naruto hnaya membisikan suatu kata, yang hanya terdengar oleh Gato,

"_Shatter, Kyouka Suigetsu." _

Dengan itu, seluruh penjagapun 'pecah' bagaikan kaca, dan seluruh mayat dimana-mana terjatuh mempunyai banyak luka. Gato kembali pucat putih dan melebarkan matanya dengan shock.

"Aku percayakan bahwa kita bisa mendiksusikan ini secepatnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan sopan dan dengan nada yang terdengar seperti mengejek Gato.

Gatopun dengan cepat berkata, "Ba-baik tuan." Gato tidak ingin ia mati, dan lebih baik mendiksusikan hal ini dengan anak kecil, dan kemudian mengkhianatinya nanti.

"Sekarang, boleh kita mulai?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Ketika melihat Gato mengangguk, Naruto menganggu, "Aku mempunyai proposisi untukmu." Lanjut Naruto dengan tenang. "Proposisi ini bisa dibilang adalah _one-sided, _karena aku akan mendapatkan semua untungnya," Sebelum Gato protes, Naruto memeotong, "Kecuali tentu saja jika kau tidak menyayangi nyawamu," Lanjutnya dengan sarkastik, dan Gato kembali pucat dan diam.

Naruto kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas kontrak dari dalam sakunya, dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Gato. Gato ketika membaca itu, Naruto bisa melihat wajahnya marah sekaligus takut.

Sebelum Gato ingin memprotes lagi, Naruto memotong, "Tentu saja kau boleh merobek kontrak itu jika kau menyayangi nyawamu," Itu membuat Gato diam.

Gato kemudian mentanda—tangani kertas itu. Ia mulai memplotting di kepalanya. Jika projek ini selesai, ia bisa saja mengkhianatinya dan kemudian mengklaim projeknya adalah buatannya. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa melihat _loopholes _yang ada di kontrak ini.

"Tentu saja, jika kau melanggar perjanjian kita, aku akan tahu. Aku mempunyai kuping dimana-dimana, dan mata dimana-mana. Jangan membuat kesalahan." Ucap Naruto. Walaupun ia mengucapkan itu dengan tenang, ia melepaskan Reiatsunya sedikit untuk memberi takut Gato.

Naruto mulai memplotting. Ia tahu bahwa Gato tidak akan setuju, dan setuju hanya karena takut. Ia tahu bahwa Gato akan mengkhianatinya, dan menyewa ninja untuk mengasanasinya. Tetapi ia adalah orang yang sangat lihai dan licik. Dengan sedikit blackmail, ia bisa membuat Gato menurut padanya. Ia juga bisa memperlihatkan kepala asasinasinya kepada Gato, membuat orang takut.

Sungguh, mengontrol orang karena orang itu takut padamu lebih mudah daripada mengontrol orang karena orang itu menghormatimu.

Lagipula, apa gunanya kau mengambil waktu lama untuk mendapat respek orang hanya untuk mengontrolnya, ketika kau dapat mengontrolnya jika dia takut padamu?

Dengan pikiran itu di kepalanya, Naruto tahu bahwa bisnisnya dengan Gato akan lancar. Good day indeed.

* * *

_**To Be Continued….**_

**A/N: **Pendek? Maaf. Chapter normalku emang biasanya 3k word+ atau 4k word. Aku banyak berpikir tentang pairing, tetapi aku memutuskan bahwa Naruto tidak akan mendapatkan pairing. Akan ada romance disini, tetapi Cuma _one-sided _romance, dimana hampir semua perempuan menyukai Naruto, tetapi Naruto tidak menyukai mereka, atau mungkin akan memanfaatkan perasaan cinta mereka untuk memanipulasi mereka.

Ohya, banyak yang mengasumsikan aku Aizen lovers, ya? Itu cukup salah. Aku suka Aizen, tetapi bukan Aizen lovers. Aku hanya suka kemampuan Aizen untuk melawan musuh, bukan hanya dengan fisikal, juga dengan emotional. Kata-katanya bisa membuat kita terbait, takut, atau mungkin ragu.

Aku suka Aizen karena kemampuan pikirannya. Ia adalah orang yang sangat brilliant, menurutku. Memanipulasi orang-orang, memberi image bagus untuk mereka agar mereka menghormatinya, dan tidak bakal meragukannya. Ia akan membiarkan musuh tahu bahwa mereka selangkah didepannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia dua langkah di depan mereka. Aku suka bagaimana Aizen bertindak di sebuah situasi, dan bagaimana ia sangat tenang dalam keadaan itu.

Sayang sih, Aizen jadi sangat arrogant ketika menyatu dengan Hogyoku. Andaikan saja dia enggak arrogant bahwa ia berpikir bahwa Hogyoku bisa memberinya kekuatan Godlike.

Sebagai karakter jahat, aku ga terlalu suka Aizen. Aku suka karakter jahat, jika jelas kenapa mereka menjadi jahat. Dan kenapa mereka berpikir bahwa itu adalah yang terbaik dari _Point of View _mereka.

Contohnya, seperti Madara. Aku kadang males ngeliat fic dimana Madara dideskripsikan sebagai orang gila yang mencoba untuk mengontrol dunia, dan mempunyai ego yang tinggi dan percaya bahwa ia adalah tuhan karena ia adalah Uchiha.

Kalau diliat dari perspektif Madara, itu semua masuk akal kenapa Madara menjadi begitu. Madara dibesarkan dalam kehidupan perang. Ia dibesarkan untuk membenci Senju. Karena perang dan Senju, saudara dan keluarganya terbunuh. Ia menerima proposal Hashirama untuk membentuk Konohagakure, karena disebutkan di canon bahwa ia mempunyai mimpi untuk membuat tempat dimana para anak-anak akan aman. Dari awal, idealnya adalah sebuah kedamaian. Tetapi, ide kedamaiannya itu lama-lama semakin realitsis, karena Madara merasakan bahwa dunia sangat tidak adil. Karena itu juga ideal perdamaiannya, daripada orang-orang saling memaafkan satu sama lain, menjadi sebuah dunia dimana orang-orang hidup di mimpi mereka. Itu cukup masuk akal kenapa Madara ingin mengontrol dunia. Ia Cuma pengen buat perdamaian. Sama seperti Naruto, sama seperti Jiraiya, Pain, dan lain-lainnya. Hanya caranya berbeda.

Kalau Aizen, Tite Kubo tidak mendeskripsikan banyak tentangnya. Alasan kenapa, intensinya, dan lain-lainnya. Menurutku kurang. Aku suka penjahat dimana intensinya jelas, dan alasan mengapa ia melakukan itu.

Cukup mengocehnya. Sampai jumpa!


End file.
